The Blade's Edge
by TragedyBunny
Summary: They had a simple arrangement. She was the weapon to be used on his enemies. Things get more complicated when emotions bleed into what should be simple. Now the two of them find themselves on the precipice of something that was entirely unexpected. Katarina/Swain
1. Chapter 1 - Swain

_Greetings, _  
_I'd like to say thank you for taking the time to read through my little passion project. The story means a lot to me, it's my first real return to writing after many years. If I could ask you one thing, please leave a comment. Take a moment and let me know what you like and don't like. It's very encouraging to have a chance to discuss my work and I appreciate it very much. _  
_❤tragedybunny❤_

The black satin sheets were pulled up to her waist, her pale skin and fiery hair illuminated only by the moonlight. She was stunning, of course there was never a moment I didn't find her so. Kat lay with her head resting on my chest, one arm around my waist. I could just see the outline of the small bruises that adorned her skin, neck to chest, fresh and just beginning to darken. Her closeness now was out of the ordinary, but she had been a mess, whimpering and squirming while I was leaving marks on her and then moaning herself into exhaustion. I ran my hand down her back while I was speaking and almost lost my train of thought while I contemplated all the things I'd like to do to her.

I had to admit, thus far our whole arrangement had worked out better than I could've imagined. She of course had turned out to be the perfect instrument of death I had desired her to be, working exclusively for me since the demise of her father. And when she returned from assignments I'd find myself unable to resist that heady mixture of sensuality and bloodlust that was the essence of her.

However I'd found that there was one drawback to having my own favorite exclusive assassin, it exposed to her to any number of secrets, both my own and those of the Empire. Especially given that she had at first been playing the dutiful daughter still, by her mother's side, never speaking of what had become of her father. That was another risk, leaving her exposed still to the cabal her parents were known to be apart of that of course still moved in the shadows, spoiling to take Noxus for its own selfish interests.

Some weeks ago I came to the conclusion something had to be done to mitigate the problems that were compounding within the situation. She'd been out in the border territories, taking care of some Governor's trouble starting relation. The early autumn sun faded fast as I studied the map of the region laid out on the ancient oak table that took up a good portion of the study. This particular territory had been more than its fair share of trouble lately. I sat back in the high backed leather chair, reached for the glass of wine next to me, and contemplated ridding myself of every last Official there and starting over with fresh blood that would show a little more loyalty when push came to shove. The risk of open rebellion was becoming a little too concrete.

One of the maids had already been in to stoke the fire and I stared into the flickering shadows dancing over the shelves heavy with tomes and ancient volumes and the little used desk tucked in the corner. Thoughts of risks to the Empire brought me back to the question of what to do with Katarina.

Beatrice had come in from hunting and was perched close by grooming herself. "What to do with the assassin?" She gave a soft caw. "Very helpful as usual." The most obvious solution would be to simply kill her, go back to hiring multiple, very anonymous others to do what needed to be done.

A light tapping on the door interrupted those thoughts. "Enter." And there she was, as though summoned by my thoughts, looking road weary but very clearly self satisfied. I rose to greet her, still weighing the options in my mind.

"It went well, I trust." The distance between us shrinking to mere inches.

A coy smiled played about her lips, but the green of her sparked with excitement. "But of course. There may have been a small amount of collateral damage though…"

My arms wrapped around her waist and roughly pulled her against me. "You were being reckless." I growled in her ear.

I felt her shiver against me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Hmm, that doesn't sound like me at all."

I could kill her now, just be done with what was certainly the inevitable. Much like the first time I had been in this situation though I found I simply didn't desire to. She excelled at what she did and her loyalty had been unimpeachable thus far. I felt her lips trace my jawline. Still, something had to give.

I leaned in and kissed her roughly feeling my thoughts begin to cloud from the heat of her body pressed to mine. She tilted her head back, as I made my way down her neck, her breath turning to soft sighs. That's when the solution came to me. She couldn't betray me if she were more firmly under my control, made to be dependent on me, never far from my influence.

I left off my attentions on her and she sighed disappointedly. "Pressing business elsewhere?" She was irritated but her words still came out in a breathy whisper.

I disentangled myself from her, if she refused she'd leave me little choice but to put things to a permanent end. "No, but there's something that's been on my mind as of late that needs to be settled. You cannot continue to work for me and have my trust when you are in a position to be poisoned by outside influence."

"And?" She ran a hand through her hair, the tell I'd made her nervous, and then crossed her arms. Curious, despite that nervousness her mind hadn't gone down the path mine had. Foolish girl, did she actually trust me?

I put more distance between us, the last thing I needed was her to get any idea what I was about to propose had any sentimentality attached to it. "You will take up residence here, where I can make sure you are loyal. You'll be well provided for and wil continue to work for me as I need…"

She cut me off abruptly, her eyes flashing with a sudden fury. "Really, that's your solution? To turn me into your property? " Her voice is raised enough I know we can be overheard. "And no doubt you'll expect more than just killing from me."

Interesting, I hadn't anticipated she'd be incensed by the idea. I remain calm, I know her well enough that matching her sudden fury will only make her more stubborn. "Of course not, though it wouldn't be unwelcome. Is it really all that different than our current circumstance?"

"Of course it is, it's you trying to control me entirely." She makes a point of looking away from me.

I didn't bother denying it. Seconds crawled by while I awaited her answer. Maybe I'd misread her entirely and perhaps she would refuse. I clenched my fist unconsciously, preparing for it.

"Fine." She finally spat, arms still crossed, turning back to fix a glare on me. "Mother is insufferable anyway."

For a moment I pondered exactly what she was thinking saying yes when she seemed to find the whole thing distasteful.I never bothered to ask her reasons, in truth it didn't matter. I had her compliance and really that was all that was necessary.

That was what brought us to where we were now. Kat had taken residence in the rooms next door to mine, connected by a small discrete hall behind the two suites. The place that would have been reserved for a spouse if I'd ever married. Keeping the woman who was essentially now my mistress there would have scandalized my parents noble sensibilities, which added a small bit of appeal to the whole thing.

She'd gotten over her anger after a few days of stubbornly not speaking to me. Eventually coming out of her room to join me for dinner. which ended with her in my lap assuring me we had an understanding and she was satisfied with how things had worked out while sucking drops of wine off my fingertips.

I didn't require her to kill often, many of mine and the Empire's enemies had been dealt with. I kept her reserved for the most pressing of occasions. However that meant that more often I found myself with her like this, not just sharing physical intimacy, but conversing, trading ideas and opinions. As there aren't many people I trust, it wasn't entirely unwelcome to have another perspective from time to time.

Where was I? I focused my thoughts away from the temptations of her. Ah yes, Frejlord. "That's why I'm going there personally."

"Well, just be sure not to freeze to death." She needled, but I was about to ruin her enjoyment of my possible discomfort.

"You can stop being smug, you're coming with."

That little smirk instantly turned into a grimace and a dramatic sigh. "What did I do to deserve that?"

I ran my hand through her hair. "Don't be petulant. Have you been getting too spoiled lately, Kitten?" Something akin to a growl comes from her. I know the nickname irritates her, but her reaction is too irresistible.

"You know I hate that." And she throws a soft punch connecting with my shoulder before trying to roll away from me.

She's not fast enough, I trap her against me and lightly smack her bottom. "See, incredibly spoiled." By this point she's trying and failing to not laugh. She sticks her tongue out before settling back down on me. "And very immature."

"I thought this trip was diplomacy only. I don't see why I'm necessary." She stretches a bit and yawns.

"I'd rather have all the options available than not."

"Hmm, if you insist. At least tell me we'll leave the bird at home. " Bea makes an indignant noise from her perch.

"Don't be cruel, you know she likes you." I continue to go into particulars for a couple of minutes until I glance down and notice her eyes are closed. "Kat?" No response, she's completely out.

We have a few rules, one of those is that we always sleep separately. It's my mistake for letting her stay as long as I did. I should wake her and send her off to her room but it is late and she did just return from an assignment. I sigh and pull the covers up around her shoulders, one night will likely not harm anything.

I hear LeBlanc's words from the Council meeting this morning where we went over the plans for the north. "Are you just dragging your little pet along so you don't get lonely up there." Her poison smile mocking as ever. I'd kill her if I could figure out how.

Kat shifts and her arm wraps back around my waist, without thinking I kiss the top of her head. I simply have to control the situation and be more careful in the future.


	2. Chapter 2 - Katarina

The edge of Noxus and Frejlord, the end of the world, how did I find myself in this godsfosaken place? Oh that's right, he asked me to come, well ordered me to. Either way, I wouldn't have refused, I know myself too well to even try to lie.

We set out from the Capitol in the company of several warbands, not enough for an invasion force. Our mission was strictly to make an alliance with the Avarosan tribe and their idealistic young Warmother. We show them the benefits of the grace of the Empire and they will fight our battles with the rest of the Northern Tribes for us.

We'd past the Iron Spike mountains and the Delverhold to settle into a nearly abandoned fort, the very last outpost of Noxus. Many good soldiers had died in Darkwill's mad quest to bring the North to heel, and yet this was as far as any had managed to get. It felt world's away from home, but really it was pittance compared to what he had desired. And it was not securely held at all. The tension among the soldiers became palpable as we travelled, knowing at any moment an attack could come out of the blinding whiteness that surrounded us.

I shook the snow from my cloak as I entered the worn doors into the hall of the small Keep that served as the central building of the fort. The rich black fur glittred as the candle light illuminated the tiny ice crystals. It had been a gift before we left, an offering to stifle my obvious annoyance at the whole endeavor.

I pause to take in the weather worn building, everything made of rough wood and stone, lit only by candles. A long table fills the space of the hall, a fire burning in the large hearth. The skeleton staff scurry to accommodate the officers we've brought with while the enlisted set up near the barracks outside. The hour is later than we planned and dark has fallen fully, tempers are suitably short all around.

I broke away from the general chaos and made for the stairs. My position at least guaranteed I'd be afforded private quarters. "My position." I can't help but laugh internally at the thought. What was my position - whore, concubine? That's what they whisper in the Capitol. Really though, is it so far from the truth? One of the Officer's staff show me to a room on one of the upper floors, tucked away down a small hall, with another room across from it.

The problem hadn't started when I'd agreed to work for Jericho, or when I betrayed my family and killed my father. That was a resolution to a conflict that had been a long time coming, maybe it would've ended the same way without him. He simply forced things to their conclusion in a way that benefited him.

I flop down on one of the least comfortable beds I've ever felt in my life, it feels heavenly though after the journey. I stretch and try to get my road weary muscles to relax.

The problem had started that first night though. I went to him for that promise of freedom he'd given, my life on my own terms, my family no longer allowed to shackle me. But I let my desire for him become entwined in what should have been business. Involuntarily I flashback to those maddened moments, his lips and hands on me, the way my body responded to him, smoldering desire erupting into an inferno. I realized too late I had given him a sense of ownership over me. And that had climaxed with his demand I take up residence in with him.

I'd been angry, angry he'd made it so obvious I was in his mind his property, angry that really, I had no choice. If you were the type in Noxus to need an assassin and know where to get one, chances are you would have heard who I worked for. There are no secrets in Noxus, not really. There wouldn't be any trust in the Grand General's "pet". My only other choice, if you can call it a choice, would be to go back to mother and live as the dutiful daughter of the House. I'd been shackled again.

A knock at the door interrupts the pleasant haziness that's settled in as I half dozed. I sigh and begin to sit up, I already know who it is. He doesn't wait for my permission before the door swings open.

His presence is palpable and I feel it wash over me as soon as he takes a couple steps in. The sharp lines of his face bear a look of annoyance, not surprising given the delays today. Despite his years he's still quite handsome with those classical looks and noble bearing.

"Kat, there you are. Settle in later, I have things I need to go over, join me." That's the other side of the problem, that desire for him was still there, tempering my anger. I decided to make the best of the situation for the time being and admittedly we'd fallen into a comfortable partnership over the last couple months.

"Fine." I deliberately put on a taxed expression as I get up and stride toward him. I gasp as his hands catch me around the waist and feel a surge of excitement as he pins me against the wall.

"If you'd rather I leave you alone for awhile, you can say just say so." His lips crush mine, hungry and insistent until I yield. He pulls away leaving me breathless, that pleasant heat building inside me.

"Well, since you asked so nicely how could I refuse." I smirk, trying to exasperate him a little.

He ignores it and kisses my forehead. "Good girl." I try not to bristle at the patronizing tone, I know it only encourages him.

He veritably drags me across the hall to his room. Already a fire burns in the hearth and there are papers scattered across the battered desk that sits near it. I follow him over to it and a quick glance tells me it's all the intelligence reports on the Avarosans and their leader, Ashe from spies, mage scryers, and anyone willing to be paid to talk.

As he sits he suddenly pulls me down into his lap. I loop my arm around his neck to steady myself from the sudden shift. I realize I should not be privy to anything written here. I'll admit to being pleased at the trust.

"Our recent reports indicate the girl is terrified we're going to start a war. She doesn't believe her people can withstand an actual invasion, and they still have to contend with the Winter's Claw. What do you think should we press that fear or remain gracious and friendly?"

Of course he's going to come to his own conclusion, and probably already has. But he fixes those dark eyes on me and waits for me to answer. I feel raw and exposed in the seconds that follow, more so than even in our most intimate moments. Tell me to kill and I'll never hesitate, never fail, but I'm out of my depth when speaking on diplomacy and politics. And he knows it, which irritates me. I answer the first thought I have anyway. "You've said she seems to genuinely care for her people. Fear may bring her to the table, but promises of peace and security without being conquered will be long term motivators."

"Perceptive." I feel the unnatural warmth of his left hand on my hip. "I agree with that assessment." He squeezes a bit and I involuntarily lean a little further into him.

He spends the next hour or so going through every scrap of information, even though I know he's already done so several times, asking questions he's already decided the answer on. We chat and banter back and forth a bit and several times he stops kisses my neck or cheek, I run my hand through his hair and trace my fingers down the back of his neck.

Finally he sits back and takes a deep breath. I've never seen him look quite as tired as he does right now. A sudden, small pang of concern startles me. "You should get some sleep." My voice is inexplicably soft. I kiss him lightly on the temple. "I'll leave."

He doesn't move his arm from around me and sits silently for a moment, brow slightly creased. However, there's no hesitation when he speaks "No, stay, sleep here."

It takes a moment for the words to sink in. We have a rule about this as I was made acutely aware of before we left. I almost start in on a sarcastic reply but he looks weary enough that it dies on my tongue. "If you really want me to."

"That is what I said, is it not?" His tone is light despite his words.

I get up and begin to strip away my heavy travelling clothes and extinguish most of the candles. I notice as he moves about undressing that his slight limp is worse. I don't make it my business to ask questions about the demon, but I gathered it keeps him from feeling as much pain as he should from the old wounds. I wonder a bit about how he would be without it right now.

Everything is thrown into soft light and shadow by the glow of the last candle as I turn back the covers and settle on to the bed. He sits on the edge, removing the brace from his knee that he keeps carefully hidden under his clothes. He hisses slightly as the muscles in his back visibly stiffen. I move behind him and wrap my arms around my waist, leaning my head against his back. My breath catches in my throat for a second. "Jericho, are you alright?"

He places a hand over mine. Time stops. For a moment everything feels different; softer, quieter. "I'm fine Kitten." His words are so soft I barely even notice that damn nickname.

I let go and find my way under the covers. When he joins me after extinguishing the last candle I curl up next to him and his arm wraps around me and pulls me closer. My pulse thunders. He kisses the top of my head and warmth spreads over the whole of me. Godsdamn it, no, I can't let this happen. This is not what we are. I want to flee to the sanctuary of my own bed, to not feel my heart beating against my chest. Instead I put my arm around his waist and close my eyes, hoping sleep comes quick.


	3. Chapter 3 - Katarina

"Katarina." He shakes me awake roughly, the grey light filtering in through the windows tells me dawn hasn't even arrived yet. That softer ambience of the night before has vanished, something ice cold filling it's place. He's standing over me, exuding impatience, his dark eyes impenetrable. He turns away from me as soon as it's clear I'm awake.

"Out, I need time to think." I sit up and absentmindedly run a hand through my hair, trying to erase last night from my thoughts. I hastily dress to leave for my room, needing to put that physical distance between us.

He doesn't turn back to face me, staring out the window at the endless white in the distance. The color rises in my cheeks and I feel like I'm suffocating. I push it down, it's foolishness, I know what we are. I try to focus on that, reminding myself how we came to be where we are now. Still I nearly sprint across the hall, the worn floorboards creaking beneath my feet. As soon as the door shuts I lean against it, trying to recover myself.

"Come on, let it go." I prod myself. I notice at least my trunk got brought up at some point. I dig through it for the white fur set, and change from yesterday's traveling clothes. I can already feel the chill settling into my bones.

I'd made a point before we left of asking Darius about what to expect all the way out here. We'd been in one of my favorite drinking holes, dark and anonymous, the kind of place where you can forget for awhile. We were getting pleasantly drunk, watching Draven fall off his barstool for the fourth time that night and hit on anyone who looked like they might come home home with him.

Darius smiled in a way that was slightly bitter. "The cold is unyielding, the people are fierce and elusive, and it's easy to lose moral." He wouldn't say more, evidently not wanting to relive his time there too deeply. "Truthfully I'm shocked Jericho is taking it on himself to go up there."

I shrugged. "I guess it's important to him."

"Well at least he knows he won't get cold at night." He shoots me a grin. I hadn't told him the whole truth about how our arrangement started so to him it was quite often a source of amusement. The two of us live together and fuck, very funny.

I slug his shoulder, hard enough to dump some of the drink he's holding on him. "Don't"

He laughs loud enough several heads turn toward us. "Hey, can't say I blame him."

I drained my drink "That's it, I'm going home. You can babysit Draven by yourself. By the way he's on the floor again."

"He'll live. Take care of yourself up there, Kat."

"I will." I couldn't actually get mad at him. The two of them were really some of the only people I'd call friends. Unfortunately they were also Jericho's friends, which made things awkward at times.

I ran a brush through my hair, staring into the small dingy mirror mounted on the rough wood wall, and pinned it back. My stomach reminded me I hadn't eaten since before we had arrived last night.

If I hurried I catch the Officer's mess and avoid the chaos of the main camp. Another perk of the job I suppose. Also if I was lucky he'd stay in his room and I could avoid him long enough to finish sorting myself out.

The small hall of the keep was filled with both the Officers we'd brought with and the staff stationed here. I sat as far as possible from any of them as possible, trying to be inconspicuous. I could already hear the whispers. Most of the officers know about my profession but still they wonder if I'm here as part of some plot they don't know about or just for the Grand General's comfort. I wonder the same.

Finally in middle of eating as fast as humanly possible someone dares to sit down next to me. She looks young and haughty, possibly a Shuriman transplant.

"Good morning. I'm Captain Veera." Her accent confirms her birthplace, and her greeting is full of false civility. She's clearly after something, I don't know or care what.

I nod in acknowledgement, trying my best to discourage conversation. She doesn't take the hint though. "And if I'm not mistaken you are…"

"Not interested in socialising, clearly." There's a threat in my tone, there's no denying it.

Her eyes widen a bit. "I guess one can't expect much from the Grand Whore of Noxus."

Something inside me snaps, I was already having a bad morning. I'm out of my seat and behind before she can react. I grab her arm, twisting it behind her, pull her wrist towards her other shoulder. My other hand grips her by the hair, her face slamming into the table, the crunch of her nose is audible. Blackness invades the edges of my vision.

Everyone should be staring at us. I realize with a sense of dread they are staring behind me toward the doors of the hall. "Katarina." His voice is low and dangerous. I bite my lip and suck in a breath.

I release the Captain and turn to face him. He crosses his arms and glowers at me. "A word, upstairs, now."

"Yes, Grand General." I hurry and follow him as the crowd gathers around to asses the damage I've done.

I shut the door behind me when we reach his room to hopefully preserve at least some of my dignity. I find a spot on the floor to stare at. I'm not proud of losing my temper, and even more ashamed that he saw it. It feels too familiar, this sense of failure. "Was that wholly necessary?"

"It seemed so in the moment." I still don't look up.

He reaches out and tilts my chin up to look at him. "Control yourself from now on. I will smooth over this mess. Understood?" He releases me.

I nod. There's no playful flirting in his orders this time, he's strictly my commander at the moment.

"Good. I have a job for you once our guests arrive. Since you're not military, get out among them, be friendly, asses their mood." I feel my brows knit together but I don't protest, I suppose I'm just relieved he's decided not to lecture me. "Don't make that face, I know you hate mingling, but you're here and you may as well make yourself useful."

He suddenly softens though and runs a hand through my hair. "Besides, you're actually quite alluring when you want to be."

I let myself lean against his hand, just a little. "That almost feels like it was supposed to be a compliment." I hate this weakness, this wanting.

"Don't be intentionally obtuse, of course it was." He kisses the top of my head, a gesture I've grown to assume means he's pleased with me. He's so close, I want him closer, to pull me into his arms. I know he won't, now's not the time.

A horn sounds from somewhere in the camp, our guests approach. "Go on, I don't need you to be immediately associated with me."

"Of course." I turn to leave, it feels more like I'm fleeing his presence for the second time this morning. I make way through the fort, now bustling with activity, Noxians hurrying to serve the Empire's interest. Thankfully they're too busy to do other than ignore me as I slip out into the encampment that has sprung up around the permanent barracks.

Snow lightly drifts from the sky as I watch the heavy gates of the walls swing open. In the distance I can make out the band of barbarians approaching. The officer's servants have clustered off to the side of the main stairs, out of the way of the frantic activity. I slip among them, those that notice wisely say nothing.

They enter the gates and I can study them better. Clad in furs, they bear no uniformity in weapons or style, a frozen reflection of the Empire's own warbands in a way. They look hardened and wary, as one would expect from the people that live here. Except at their head is a rather young looking girl, hair as white as snow, on her back the bow of True Ice she's known for. The leader who's gathered these disparate peoples to herself. They cling to her, there's definite fear here, you can almost smell it. They wonder what does Noxus want with them.

General Argos approaches and welcomes them, a good many seem to speak the Common tongue and understand him. Argos is suited to the task, a solid and level man, and a staunch Trifarix loyalist, he manages that first introduction without incident.

And that's when the doors to the Keep swing open, he does have a flair for the dramatic when he wants. The Grand General emerges, black armor polished to perfection, and despite the cold, wearing the coat that is his signature, left arm carefully concealed within. Even here, at the end of the world, the sound of ravens can be heard in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4 - Katarina

General Argos steps aside as the two leaders greet one another. There's wariness in her features but it softens slightly after a moment. They're speaking too lowly to be heard, but as her stance relaxes a bit the mood spreads to those around her.

A pavilion had been erected to serve as a meeting space less intimidating than entering the Keep itself. In a moment they're headed towards it, two of her warriors flanking her on either side. Formality melts away and slowly our two factions begin cautiously interacting. I suppose I should get to work.

A young man stands off to the side of a larger group; handsome face, not far into manhood, and looking unsure and out of place. I consider it and catch his eye, but decided against it. I hate seduction games and my last foray into that most assuredly did not go my way. Then I spot her, not far off, a little deeper in the crowd. Similar dress to the young man, a little more involved with those around, but still seeming apart. They likely came from the same tribe that was absorbed into the Avarosans.

I make my way towards her from behind, turn slightly to my side and walk into her. "Oh my apologies, I wasn't looking.

She's less than friendly. "Feh Southerners, does the cold make it hard for you people to think." But she speaks common, so good enough.

"So sorry, again, it's just so overwhelming, all these people, all the important visitors." I make a sweeping gesture and gawk about trying to sell my naivete.

She spits on the ground. "All I see are Noxians trying to get Frejlord to bend the knee, as usual."

"Well, that is what they tend to do. I know that first hand." I shuffle my feet a bit and stare at the ground.

"That so? How'd you end up in a Noxian camp?" She's skeptical but there's sympathy there as well. Good.

"I was forced into servitude when my family was ruined." That's got enough truth in it. "All thanks to him." I shoot a look over to the pavilion and instantly forget what I was saying. He's hovering exceptionally close to the young Warmother, closer than he has any real reason to be, granting her the smallest ghost of a smile. I feel my blood begin to boil and take a deep breath to force it down.

She notices but thankfully says nothing, perhaps attributing it to my fictional past. "Ashe won't bend though, and neither will any of us. Not even if the whole might of Noxus makes its way north."

"So you say. But I've heard the Empire is looking for allies, not conquests here." I watch her face, waiting the see what she feels. She furrows her brows and looks away. She knows that already. "You should stay out of business that doesn't concern you."

"Lorna, you're so unfriendly." The young man from earlier saunters over. "Don't mind her my dear, she's afraid you've all come to corrupt our way of life." So much confidence, maybe I can deal with him after all.

"Oh, is that so?" I smile and look up at him through my eyelashes.

"I don't care what all of you say, we don't need the help or friendship of Noxus." She stalks off leaving me with the boy making eyes at me. I glance over at the pavilion and he's somehow even closer to her, gesturing at something on the table in front of them, ensuring they occasionally brush against one another. Godsdamn him, of course diplomacy with a pretty young thing involves him trying to bed her. I'm not a naive child, I know that there are others. This is the first time I've had to watch it play out though and it dredges back up that raw stinging emotion from this morning.

I focus on what I'm supposed to be doing and turn back to the young man. "So you don't mind us southerners?" I try to keep my voice soft and sweet.

"Of course, we need friends, haven't got many." I try to listen as he continues on but it feels peculiarly like the tip of a knife is digging into my chest.

There's a bit of a stir in the crowd as she comes out of the pavilion and someone sets up a target. He follows soon after, gesturing to the bow on her back. For the moment rational thought vanishes, I need to know what's said between them. "I'd like to see this." I drag my new companion along and get as close to them as possible.

He settles next to me, still happily chatting. "Wait until you this!"

She draws the ice bow from her back, an arrow of sparkling ice appearing from out of the air, and she fires. The arrow flies swift, striking the target true, frost sprouting from it. She does the same with another arrow, and then yet another. All of them striking the target perfectly, enveloping it in a crystalline shell. Her people whoop and cheer. "Spectacular. You are as masterful as they said." I know that tone of his too well. He glances about drawing her attention to the crowd. "There are many ears and eyes about. I wonder if you would be amenable to moving our conversation somewhere a bit more private?" I clench my fists hard enough that if I wasn't wearing gloves my nails would draw blood.

"No, I have no secrets from my people." I wonder if she caught on.

"Very well." There's a subtle note to his voice, he hides it well enough from everyone else, but I can tell he's annoyed. At least I won't have to spend the night listening to him fuck some barbarian.

As they turn and make their way back to the pavilion the boy starts to speak again. Thankfully one of the Officers approaches and slips a note into my hand. "You have duties to see to."

The boy next to me visibly deflates. "Well it was fun while it lasted."

I make a noncommittal noise and leave him staring after me as I make my way out of the crowd. Once I'm far from prying eyes I open the note: "Our new friend has left a significant number of her forces to the west. He asks that you go and observe them and report back"

We have scouts for this. He knows that and he knows this is insulting. He drags me all the way up here for this! I'm going to stab him in his sleep, I swear.

I shove back through the crowds and head inside to my room to collect my daggers. Might as well get this over with as quickly as possible. A moment later a young soldier is at the door with a supply pack, I snatch it out of his hands and dismiss him with a gesture. I take the side entrance and slip around to the back of the Keep. The small gate there is only large enough for one person to cross through. The guards admit me with no questions. It swings open to reveal an icy nightmare.

West, that's all the direction I have, west and a horde of barbarians somewhere. I pull up the hood of heavy coat, making sure all my hair is tucked inside. I give the fort a wide berth and keep my senses alert for scouts. The landscape is peppered with ridges from the rise to the mountains behind me. They make concealment easy and the Winter's Claw is known to move through this region. Clusters of pines grow sporadically here and there, clinging to life where they can.

A fine light powder begins to fall from the sky, perfect. I can't imagine her tribe would be too far from her. If I move quickly I might be able to do this before a real storm kicks up. I'd prefer not to get stranded out here and freeze to death. There are better ways to go.

It hasn't even reached midday yet. I trudge on for a few hours, ears straining in relative silence, the snow coming and going. I feel the cold start seeping into my skin, my fingers don't feel as sharp as they could. And in the barrenness and quiet, I find myself with nothing to do but think as I walk.

I relive last night several times, the strange soft moments between us, the feeling of him next to me as I drifted off. I chide myself when I feel my heart beat a little faster. That line of thinking is nothing but folly. I'm a tool for him to use and nothing more, as he proved this morning. Last night was a product of exhaustion. And yet when I think of him and that girl back at the fort, the anger is fresh and burning.

The sun has travelled a lot further than I would have liked. Darkness comes early up here. I pause for a moment, scanning the horizon, and then I hear it, the howl of wolves in the distance. As if I didn't have enough to contend with out here already.

There in the distance though, a small plume of smoke from behind a large ridge. I keep to the shadows of smaller ridges and trees as I approach. It looms before me, full of rocky outcroppings and scrub pines. The climb to the summit is risky, but the vantage point will give me full view of those beyond it and get this ridiculous errand over with. I find a handhold in the craggy surface and begin my ascent. The going is painfully slow and I pick and choose carefully where to go next, the fine powder now falling a bit more quickly.

Each movement is perilous, one hand then one foot. Halfway up I stop at a larger ledge to catch my breath and stretch my hands, hoping the sharp cramps subside. I exhale and watch my frozen breath drift away from me.

I keep going, feeling the burn in my muscles, and the sting of the cold. Finally one last hoist and I'm at the top. The view momentarily takes my breath away. An actual forest to the east stretches for miles. The setting sun glints off the endless whiteness to the west. I almost wish I had more time to take it in. And of course there's the reason I'm here, slightly to the north, the encampment. They're close enough to get a rough observation

I keep myself low and hidden. I could try to get closer, but night is coming. I can tell from here though that the girl is right to be afraid. It's a fair fighting force and they could elude the army for awhile in this landscape. If they were caught in the open like this though, they'd be crushed in no time.I stay a bit longer, watching them, making little notes in my mind, before deciding I've seen enough. It may not be as much as he wanted but he sent me instead of a scout so he gets to deal with my decisions.

The trip back down the ridge is predictably slow as I test each foot hold before putting my weight down. The sun is now nearly gone behind the horizon. I stay even longer at the large ledge, every muscle in my body now blazing with pain. By the time I hit the ground night has truly fallen.

I start my way back with much more haste, no longer encumbered by searching for signs of life. But I do hear something, the howl of wolves once again. I can feel the temperature dropping with every step I take. The snow at least had tapered off, the clouds clearing from the sky, allowing the moonlight illuminate my path. Finally as even my mind seems to grow numb with the cold I realize I'm getting close.

Something moves in the corner of my eye. I reach for a dagger, my grip suffering in the cold. The first wolf, larger than any I'd seen before, rushes from the right. It moves at an almost unnatural speed, a blur of grey. I leap into the air over it, bringing the dagger down towards its spine. I make contact and the beast yelps, but between the numbness and its flailing, I'm thrown to the side. It goes down, I can't tell if I managed to kill it.

I hear the second one rushing toward me. I struggle to rise in the loose powder around me and it leaps. I bring another dagger up as it lands on me, driving me back to the ground. Its teeth snap for my throat, hot drool dripping from its fangs. searching for the kill, as I use the dagger to keep it at bay. I feel a stinging sensation as it grazes my neck, a warm trickle of blood runs down my skin. I push it back, the dagger tearing through my glove and biting into my palm. It scrabbles a bit, unprepared for a fight with its prey. I twist my wrist quickly and slash, opening its throat as I throw it off me.

The first is back up on unsteady legs and attempting to charge again. It's slowed by the wound and I make it to my feet and leap out its path before it can react. I come down to the side of the beast anticipating its path. With only seconds to finish it off I let the dagger fly and it buries itself deep in the creature's flank. With a final yelp it falls.

I take a moment to catch my breath before retrieving my knives. I wipe the blood off in the snow and secure them back in place. I push on, the adrenaline dying away, leaving me cold, fatigued, and colossally irritated at this whole endeavor. Finally the walls of the fort rise up before me and I make my way toward the gate, imagining the relief of crawling into bed and blissfully passing out.


	5. Chapter 5 - Swain

The mood around me is celebratory, Noxus has new friends in the north. The Warmother Ashe has seen the benefits of our offered alliance. In time we'll help to strengthen the Avarosans and then we'll absorb them into the Empire. Everything had fallen quite nicely into place, well except for a small objective I'd had my sights on. Pity, that girl is rather fetching. Perhaps it's for the best though since I find myself in a rather black mood.

Katarina still hasn't returned from the assignment I'd sent her on. I expected her back some time ago and left word with the guards to inform as soon as she returned. That's all I need is for that girl to get herself caught spying on our new allies and ruin everything that's been done here.

I'd had to play host to the raucous feast to commemorate this momentous occasion, our guests more than happy to indulge in the stores we'd brought with from the capital. I'd watched the feasting and drinking as night unfurled around us, feigning interest in several conversations, my patience growing ever thinner.

I see one of the guards from the rear gate approaching. I wave him over and he leans in. "She's returned, Sir. I've sent her to your room as requested."

About time. "Very well." He nods and fades into the background. I should make her wait for me. She'd taken an inordinate amount of time out there, it would only be fair. But I've grown tired of the drunken debauchery around me and would prefer some solitude.

I rise a few heads turn towards me, I put my hand up. "I need to attend to a small matter." Most are too far into their drink to even notice. Behind me someone starts singing, my exit was well timed at least. As I make my way upstairs I plan to let her know just how irritated I am with her.

"Katarina you'd better an explanation for this." I snarl as I fling the door open and storm in. I stop short when I see her. She's at the wash basin, cleaning a small wound on her throat. My irritation melts away, perhaps I was a bit hasty with it anyway.

She turns to fix a significant glare in my direction, behind it though she looks tired and frustrated. "Oh please forgive me for my late return from the nonsense you sent me out to do." The sarcasm drips drips from her words. She goes back to dabbing at the wound.

I sigh and make my way over to her. "It had to be you, I trust you more than anyone else here." It's the truth, I hadn't thought about how she'd perceive things though, the amount of offense she'd take. I reach out and tuck my fingers under her chin, tilting it upwards to get a look at her neck.

I reach towards the rag in her hand but she yanks it back from my grasp. "Don't." She hisses through her teeth. She is definitely more than irritated with me.

"Sh, let me take care of it." I pry the rag from her and finish cleaning the wound before letting go of her. It's not terribly deep, dark bruising around it making it look worse than it is."There, it's not bad, but watch it for infection."

"I know that." She snaps at me. I ignore it and wrap my arms around her, feeling the cold lingering on her. I want to diffuse her anger but she pulls away from me. "Do you want to hear what you sent me out there for or not?"

I don't though, all I want right now is her in my arms, her lips on mine, the feel of her body pressed against mine. "It can wait, why don't you let me get you warmed up first." I reach out again, this time she doesn't pull away but closes her eyes and leans against me. The mood shift is almost tangible, I kiss the top of head and she sighs softly. My hands move to the heavy coat she's wearing, undoing it and casting it aside. I pull her shirt over her head and run my hands down her back. "My poor little frozen Kitten."

"Why are you so irritating?" She reaches up and pushes my coat off my shoulders, her voice now practically a purr.

"You seem to find me charming enough." Her hands tangle in my shirt, pulling it off, before wrapping around my neck. She presses her lips to mine, the soft curve of her breasts pushing against my chest. I scoop her legs out from under her and carry her to the bed.

"I hate it when you do that." She kicks off her boots.

"You enjoy it." I finish undressing and push her down onto her back. I listen to her breath accelerate while I remove her pants. I think I'll make her pay a little bit for her attitude earlier.

I push her legs apart and lean down between her thighs. I run my tongue over her, just barely tasting her. She hisses and her hands grip the blankets. I tease her outside, feeling how wet she's getting. I barely penetrate her with the tip of my tongue. "Damn." She whispers.

I keep lightly licking her, listening to her moans, getting her close but careful not to take her all the way. She tastes so incredibly sweet. Finally I run my tongue over her clit before taking it between my teeth and sucking lightly. "Fuck." She shouts just as I pull away leaving her again at the edge.

I move up and kiss her deeply, driving my tongue into her mouth, I want her to taste herself on me. I keep my cock just outside her, letting her feel what she does to me. She whimpers and bucks her hips a bit. I pull out of the kiss but don't give her what she wants.

She sits up on her elbows, her skin flushed and her eyes glazed. "What are you waiting for?"

"I think because of your reticence earlier you're going to have to ask me very nicely for what you want, Kitten." I can tell she contemplates killing me for a moment.

"You can't be serious." I reach out and grasp one of her hardened nipples and give it a light pinch.

"I am. And apologize for your attitude earlier." She grits her teeth but a small moan escapes her. I pinch a little harder, prodding her on.

"I'm sorry for being ill tempered."

"And…"

"And please fuck me...Sir." The little addition of Sir makes me fight to not just bury myself in her. And she knows it. But I'm not done with her.

"I think I'd prefer you got on your hands and knees to show me how sorry you are."

She gives me a wicked smile, throwing herself into this little game. She does as I ask. "Does my apology please you? " Her voice soft and alluring.

I don't answer but drive myself inside her, feeling her tight warmth surround me, listening to her moan as I take her. It's not long before she's near screaming with every thrust before finally calling my name as she tightens around me. I follow soon after, gripping her hips tightly, burying myself as deep as possible as I spend myself inside her.

I fall back onto the bed, pulling her to me. Suddenly I can't stand the thought of her leaving and going off to her own bed. She doesn't fight it, her back against my chest, her breathing slowing. She does look tired, perhaps I should've just let her rest.

"So you were saying about the encampment of our new friends." She makes an irritated noise and I kiss her shoulder lightly.

"Definitely not enough of them to withstand an invasion. If they could be focused on without contending with every other tribe. But it's a start for a decent foothold up here." She stretches a bit, I know she's about to try to leave.

I could ask her to stay again, she likely wouldn't refuse. She moves to get out of my arms but I don't let go. I kiss the back of her neck. "Don't leave."

"No." She sits up, I'm too stung by her rejection to resist. "You're an ass in the morning when I stay."

"I promise it won't happen this time. I enjoy having you here." I reach and put my hand over hers, trying to convince her.

There's ice in her voice. "We have a rule, remember. You said before we left there shouldn't be me anymore indiscretions. And look what happened this morning." She snatches her hand out from under mine.

"Well then I'm changing the rules." She narrows her eyes at me.

"No, you don't get to keep changing the terms. And I still wouldn't trust you to not be insufferable." She's actually raising her voice at this point. Are we having an argument?

She gets up to start leaving again. "They are my terms and I'll change them as I please. If you don't like it you can move out of my house when we return. Figure out your life without my terms."

I don't know why I say it, other than desperation to win this stupid arguement. I don't mean it all and I regret it as soon as it's said. An unpleasant tightness suddenly constricting my chest.

"Fine, fuck you." She huffs and gets under the covers, back to me, as far across the bed as she can get.

"Fine" I spit back, getting up to extinguish the candles. I join her under the covers facing away from her. Minutes pass that seem to stretch into hours. I know I went too far and laying here in angry silence makes me worry she'll act on what I said. I don't know why it matters, just that it does. It's a strange feeling of vulnerability that I'm neither used to nor care for. Finally I give in. "Kat?"

"What." That one word is as sharp as any of her daggers.

"I didn't mean that." She doesn't respond. I turn over to face her. "Really, I'm sorry." I reach out to touch her shoulder. I just want her to know that I'm sincere, to forgive me.

But as my hand brushes her skin, the sound of ravens cawing fills the room. My vision begins to blur as a red eyed spectral bird lands between us. Pain erupts behind my left eye as the vision takes me.

As it usually is, I see as through a mist: a cage of stone, an ancient magic called forth. A gathering of followers surround a hooded man. He turns a blade on one of them, his form reflects Du Couteau's training. Ah, the foundling Talon. I hear a familiar female voice in the distance. "We must do what is best for Noxus."

And then I awaken. Kat is sitting next to me, gently running her hand down my back. Why? I know it's kindness I didn't earn tonight.

"Are they always like that?" She's never been present during a vision before, not many have.

"Not always." I roll away from her. I don't want her to be kind to me right now. "How long was I out?"

"Half an hour, maybe." She settles back down and pulls the covers up around us. Her arm wraps around my waist, her body warm against my back. I feel myself relaxing, the pain in my head fading.

"I'm sorry about before, you can leave if you want."

She exhales loudly. "Don't worry about it." I feel her kiss between my shoulder blades.

It's not quite forgiveness but at least I know she's not going to leave. There's clearly work to be done when we return home.


	6. Chapter 6 - Katarina

Winter had followed us back to the Capitol. The temperate climate and our nearness to the sea meant it was always short lived, but for now snow lightly dusted the city, quickly turning grey in the ever rising haze of smoke. I was sitting in the seat of the large window in my room, overlooking the back garden, sketch board in my lap, drawing the city skyline in cold breeze of the open window was worth the unclouded view. Drawing hadn't been considered an essential part of my education, so it was something I'd learned mostly on my own, and rarely had the opportunity to indulge in. The last couple of weeks had been painfully boring however, and there's only so many times you can do katas.

I'd commandeered the old armory on the back of house as my personal training spot. This nearly caused a fit with some of the senior servants as I demanded family relics be removed to storage. Moira especially hated the notion, as I was sure she hated me in general. She'd been the most obvious to see me as a stain upon the House from the start. Her expression hiding nothing as her and the other servants were gathered in the great hall to hear the announcement that Madame Katarina would be staying on an indefinite basis. Her protests on the matter of the armory were met with an exasperated hand wave and "Just do as she asks".

"Yes, please do as I ask." I'd smiled in her beet red face. I won that round you old bat, though she'd gone from detached politeness to outright hostility after that.

I felt an unexpected weight on my shoulder and a shiny stone dropped into my lap. "Kat" her bird voice croaked out.

"Hello Bea." I reach up to stroke her chest. He hadn't been exaggerating, his pet really had taken to me, despite my best efforts to remain cool to her. "Here to bribe me again?" I look down at the bowl of sliced citrons I'd been picking at. I'd acquired them on one of my late night kitchen raids, the imported fruits being expensive enough I'd had to split a bottle of wine with the cook, Cress, to get him to stop mourning their loss. Thankfully drinking was his second love after cooking. "Are you even supposed to eat these?" She nipped my ear lightly. "Fine, but don't blame me if you're sick later." I held up a slice and she greedily pulled it from fingers.

I'd been so occupied with her I hadn't heard the door behind me open. "I didn't know you drew." He was right behind me, looking over my shoulder.

I almost slam my hands down to cover what I was doing, but stop short not wanting to smudge it. "I don't, it's nothing." I feel my cheeks flushing. Noone's ever caught me doing this before, so of course the first had to be him.

"You really shouldn't denigrate yourself." He pushes my hands out of the way. "It's really quite good."

I snap out of my paralysis and move it to the side. "Were you here for something?" At my agitation Beatrice hops into my lap and lets out an indignant caw.

"No." She flaps her wings a bit as if the emphasize her point.

"You little traitor. She's been feeding you hasn't she? Don't worry, I won't upset her again." He holds his hand out and after a moment's hesitation, she hops onto it. He lightly pets her head and speaks softly until she finally decides to perch on my dressing table and preen in the mirror.

I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up. "Betrayed by your own bird."

"Very funny. I'm plotted against in my own house." He leans down and kisses me softly on my cheek. I stop laughing as the sensation washes over me.

"Anyway, you wanted something?"

"You're lacking in attire suitable for a formal occasion." A statement of the obvious. I'd left everything like that behind when I left my family's house, all of it had been mother's choices anyway.

I let out a groan, sure this isn't going anywhere I like. "Yes, and?"

He ignores the groan. "That needs to be remedied, the Solstice celebration is in two weeks, and you're going to accompany me."

"Fantastic, a painfully boring religious ceremony. I'm not even religious, why do I have to go?"

"Neither am I, and I'm expected. You're going to make sure I don't die of boredom between that and the party afterward."

"It keeps getting more appealing. Isn't this Darius's job?"

"Hmm, no, I believe it is definitely your responsibility these days." I detect the slightest bit of a smile. He leans in again, lips brushing my earlobe. I forget to exhale for a second. "Must you be so obstinate about everything? Besides, the last party we attended together was interesting enough."

"Maybe I could try to kill you again? That will keep things lively."

He sighs, clearly done being gentle about it. "Just get ready, we're leaving shortly." He's really going to drag me through this whole affair.

Then he's gone, leaving me in a storm of emotions. I'm irritated that he orders instead of asking, but at the same turn I'm thrilled he wants me there with him. On top of it all those same feelings I'd stumbled into up north have never abated; the heart racing whenever he's near, the yearning for his touch and those moments when he softens with me and is almost affectionate. As much as I've tried to reason with myself I can't deny what my heart insists on longing for.

I'm not a fool though, we've barely seen each other since we returned. I know he's done that purposefully, likely I gave myself away somehow. It's rejection plain and simple, and it stings. And I loathe that I miss him.

I throw on some clothes appropriate to the cold and head to meet him downstairs, resigning myself to whatever he's planning. When I reach the bottom of the stairs where he's waiting he takes my cloak from hands and places it over my shoulders. "Madame." He kisses my cheek, clearly pleased I'm here without further argument. Charm when he wants something isn't a new tactic for him, and yet it still gets to me. "Did you just blush?" This time he's actually smiling.

"What...no!" I start to march out the door. "Let's get this over with." The carriage has been pulled around and I climb in and wait for him to join me. When I turn back he's standing in the doorway, having clearly heated words with Moira. What did I do this time to set her off?

When he finally gets in he takes my hand and kisses it. "I'm sorry for teasing." He doesn't let go.

"It's fine." I put on a cool exterior. "I guess I'll just have to spend exorbitant amounts of your money to make up for it."

"You're a cruel woman." Surprisingly he wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me a bit closer to him. We ride the rest of the way enveloped in the silence that falls between us.

The carriage eventually rolls to a stop in front of Mistress Hester's, of course, she's only the best dressmaker in Noxus. I remember the hours of boredom as I tried to amuse myself in the shop while mother shopped and was fitted. Of course, Mistress Hester doesn't take walk ins, no matter your position. I'm clearly the victim of a long running plot.

Some stop and stare as we emerge from the carriage, I can only imagine the gossip this will ignite. I try my best to ignore it. The little bell above the shop door chimes as we enter summoning a severe looking woman from the back. There's more lines to her face and her black hair has streaks of white in it, but her steely gray eyes are still sharp.

"Grand General, Madame Katarina, well it has been a long time." She's already looking me over, sizing me up, quite literally.

"As was discussed, I need her to look acceptable to accompany me." I feel more like one of his possessions than ever, being remade to better fit his needs.

"Of course, and is there a budget to be adhered to?" Her eyes gleam, no doubt she's dreaming of the bill.

He turns to me. "Try to keep it reasonable Kitten." It's been weeks since he's called me that. I'm startled at how pleased I am to hear it again, I forget to be embarrassed we're in public. He leaves a quick kiss on my cheek. "I'll be back later."

He's barely out the door before she pounces on me and I'm escorted to her office behind the counter. "Tell me now Madame, what is it that you like? I haven't seen you in sometime and now I would wager your tastes are different." Her last statement carries a couple of connotations she doesn't bother to hide.

What do I like? Mother always made these decisions. A strange sense of excitement washes over me as I take in swatches of fabric, sketches, and the in progress works around me. It was never the dressing up that bothered me, but the social events that followed. I could never be as elegant or charming as Cassiopeia and I was always reminded of it. Violence was my arena and even there I fell short in my father's eyes. Those days are gone though, and however I'm tethered now, their judgements are behind me.

"Let me show you something." It's a sketch, lace, meant to hug curves, and yet exquisitely elegant. "I'm seeing deep scarlet, you'll be very fetching."

How she figured me out so quickly I can't guess. "I do like that. A thought has occured to me though. I'll likely need more than one dress in the future. Perhaps I should order a few?" He can hardly argue about it, he did force me into this.

She smiles. "Of course, whatever you like. You'll have priority for the first, so it will be ready in time, but we can get started on anything else you desire."

Several hours later I'm being littlely chided on the ride home. "Is that what you think of as reasonable."

"I did try to warn you earlier." I let my tone get a little smug. Leaning over, I whisper in his ear. "Shall I make it up to you?" I may as well enjoy his attention while I have it.

"You most definitely will later. I expect you to be most apologetic you expensive little creature."

I run my hand along the inside of his thigh. "Only if you promise to forgive me after, Sir." I purr.

He looks like he may take me up on my offer right here in the carriage. He kisses me roughly and deeply, leaving me a bit breathless, but finally settles on pulling me tight against him for the remainder of the ride.

When we return home I'm beckoned upstairs to find Gwen waiting in my room. Young and sharp, she's always been the first to insinuate herself when she thinks she'll get on my good side.

"Where's Moira?" His irritation is evident.

Gwen wisely demures and looks at a spot on the floor. "She said she was unwell, Sir."

"I see, how unfortunate." It feels petty, but I'm pleased this stunt has incurred his ire.

"I'm more than capable of doing her duties." Confidence suddenly replaces the meek act from a moment ago.

"And no doubt you're very ambitious as well." He steps closer to her, studying her for a moment. "Do you remember Zaun at all, or is it stories from your parents driving you on?"

To her credit, she doesn't falter under the intimidating gaze. "Bits and pieces, enough."

He nods. "Very well, you're to deal with whatever Madame needs from now on. I'll inform Moira that comes before any other duties and I'll see that you're compested duly." He turns to me. "Back to the matter at hand."

He leads me over to my dressing table where boxes of jewels lay open, glinting in the late afternoon sun. 'Fuck." I mutter, not as quietly as I intended.

"Wear whatever you like. They're yours to use as long as you're here."

"No, absolutely not, that's too much." I cross my arms, intending to stand my ground on this. "People already talk enough about me, I can't start going out in the Swain family jewels."

He grips my chin and tilts my head up to look him in the eyes. "Then they can talk, and you'll do whatever pleases me." Again it's that sudden switch of tone, there will be no further discussion. "Understood?"

"If you insist." I'll be damned if I understand why he considers this so important.

"Good girl. I'll see you at dinner." He lets go and leaves me with Gwen, who had been making herself as unobtrusive as possible in a corner.

I turn my attention to the ridiculous wealth left on display. No wonder Moira gave herself a fit over it. Stones of every shape, size, and color; necklaces, rings, heavy broaches; the result of a lineage of wealth and titles. "I can't believe he did this."

"I suppose he has his reasons. That's one of the first things I learned working here, nothing is without a reason." Gwen was now right beside me, taking everything in with me. "It is spectacular though." She reaches for a previously unopened box. "Want to see the most amazing bit?"

It opens to reveal a tiara wrought in gold and set with black diamonds. My eyes go wide. "Damn." I get a little gleeful at the thought of wearing it, despite having a dim memory of seeing his mother in it years ago. I sit down at the dressing table. "Pin it on me, Let's see if you're up to your new role. "

"Of course Madame." She goes to work, pinning my hair up, and fixing the tiara in place. It's rough but it gives a good general impression.

Gwen's work aside, I find I hate it. I look the part of being his mistress, like I am what everyone says about me, the family traitor who chose the wealth and power of the Grand General. "Do you not like it?"

"No it's fine. I'm just not used to seeing myself like this." She nods but it's clear she doesn't buy it.

She seems to consider her next words carefully. "If I may Madame, you may want to make peace with that, all of Noxus will be seeing you like this." Of course they will. No doubt that plays into whatever his goal is with this whole charade.

That night after dinner he asks me to join him in the study. "There's a matter we need to discuss." He makes sure the door is firmly shut behind us and the servants dismissed.

After everything else I'm not exactly sure what to expect. "This should be less fun than the rest of the day."

"I thought you'd prefer this since you acted like you were headed to your own execution earlier." He smirks and takes a seat at the X'ah board. "Play while we talk."

I don't hide that I roll my eyes. I hate the Vastayan strategy game, mostly because he always wins. This time though I may have a strategy. My eyes travel to the whiskey decanter on the sideboard. He may be able to outplay me, but I can out drink him. I pour two glasses and sit across from him.

"You're too kind." He takes the glass from my hand. "You go first."

I move, an aggressive opening, it's what he'll expect. "What did you want to discuss?'

He makes a soft opening, like one would against a child learning to play. I can't decide if it's a serious assessment of my skill or he's making a joke. "Your father's Guild, they're floundering under their current leadership, since his disappearance."

"Hmm, and?" I answer his move and tip back my glass, finishing it, daring him to follow suit.

"They need leadership, and that's where you come in. You're going to take over, be the leader they need, and dismantle all the other Guilds." I don't watch his move, I'm too busy glaring at him. I refill the glass after he finally finishes it.

I take my move. "Have you lost your mind? I'm no leader. And I'm certain no one is going to stand aside and just let me take over."

"Then you'll dispose of them." If only his sense of confidence was contagious.

"You realize that is potentially a very large number of people?"

"My Dear, I don't care if you have to kill nearly every other assassin in Noxus. The Guild will answer to you, and you'll answer to me."

We play in silence for a few moments, I refill our drinks. After sometime a hole appears in his strategy. I smile to myself, at least one thing is working out in my favor. "Really though, I can't do this. I have no idea what I'm doing."

He looks up and appraises me for a moment. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you were capable of it." I sigh and put glass number four on the table in front of us. "It's not your aptitude that lacks, it's your confidence."

Hearing those words stirs something in my memories and I'm taken back across the years. A dark haired, dark eyed, very important friend of my father's is speaking to me, offering me advice in the face of my father's anger. "You said something very similar to me once, a very long time ago." The whiskey must be getting to me. I don't even know why I bring it up.

"Really?" He thinks for a moment. "Oh yes, you fell out of a tree on me. You were spying on your father and I."

"He scolded me for the spying and my lack of stealth. I fell because I was nervous, that was your advice."

"I'm surprised you remember that."

"It must have left an impression." Everything feels so unbearably warm all of a sudden. "Maybe that's why…" No, my tongue if definitely getting too loose. "Why am I even talking about that? It was so long ago."

I look up and he's staring at me, in a way I've never seen before. "Kat…"

"Anyway I win." He looks down at the board then back up to me as I smile triumphantly.

"You cheated."

"No, you're just drunk."

He tries to stand and wobbles a bit before sitting back down and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Fuck, I am drunk. That's still cheating."

"It's not technically against the rules."

"You wicked, deceitful woman. Very well, you win." He gives in and actually laughs a bit.

Just like that, the soft mood from that night in the north returns. I get up to clear the glasses and he pulls down into his lap and nuzzles my neck a bit. "You know first you excessively spend my money and now you win through trickery. What I am I going to do with you Kitten?"

"Maybe you should put me over your knee and spank me?" I hear him inhale heavily. I knew that would get to him.

"When I sober up I may hold you to that. For now I'll settle for your help upstairs." Really at this point, both of us are a bit unbalanced, and I find myself giggling as we navigate the staircase. Finally as we stand in front of his door he leans down and pulls me into a kiss that's surprisingly soft "Come to bed."

Everything around me spins a bit and I can feel every beat of my pulse. I know it isn't just the whiskey. I'm enthralled by him again. "Of course." I let him take my hand and lead me to his room, the thudding of my heart now all too familiar.


	7. Chapter 7 - Katarina

How does one stage a hostile takeover? You need allies to start. Which brought me to this dive in the slums just outside the waterfront district. I considered arguing more about it with him this morning but was cut off by burning need when his hand crept between my legs teasing me to arousal. It would have been a fruitless endeavor anyway, his mind was made up.

Mistress Zell's teams with life, a beacon in this dark little corner of the city. Noise and people streamed in and out of it's humble doors. As you would expect of any less than reputable establishment, there were those that came for the cheap ale and those that came looking for something else. You could get anything and everything here if you knew who to ask.

I was here to see an old friend. Inara sat tucked in a corner, a would be client not so stealthily flashing her coin. "That's a good way to catch a knife in the back." I dig the tip of my dagger into her spine and grab for her purse. She tries to pull it away from my grasp but feels the steel bite into her. She panics and lunges back forward.

I let out a cold laugh and move to the side, freeing her path. "Run along, I have more pressing business here than you" The poor frazzled lamb gathers herself and flees. I casually slide into the now empty seat. Inara crooks an eyebrow at me.

"Madame Katarina, it has been a long time." Inara is possibly the most nondescript woman in the world, mousy brown hair, tied back simply, brown eyes, plain features. Her voice has a well practiced unobtrusiveness to it, giving you an inclination to ignore it if she's not speaking directly to you. It is these qualities that make her one of the best, she blends in anywhere she goes. "I hear you've made good for yourself, everyone has a lot to say about your...position." She smiles overly sweetly. It's a verbal jab and not a physical one, she's only slightly mad I drove off her client.

"They're only saying I made my way the same way you did." Inara was very close with my father once. When that went sour she left and set herself up as an independent. I return her smile.

She throws her head back and laughs. "Gods, it's good to see you Kat. What brings out of that posh house in Old Town and down to this miserable hole?"

"Opportunity."

She leans forward, laughter gone, a business woman above all. "What kind of opportunity?"

I need to sell her on this quick. "A chance to take what should be ours. I'm sure you know how things are going right now. We could take control if we eliminate the obstacles." I trust her to take my meaning.

She thinks on it for a moment, taking a small sip from the cup in her hands. "This sounds like something that requires a more private setting." She inclines her head toward a door next to the bar, a burly beast of a man sat next to it.

I follow as she leads us to it, signaling to the matronly bar maid who passes her a key. Inside is a plan wooden table and a couple of chairs. Unlike Old Town and the other wealthier districts of the city, there are no gas lamps here, only candles giving their flickering glow. The door shuts and we are as safe from prying eyes as we're going to get.

"So you want to take the Guild?" She takes a seat and I follow suit.

"It should be mine anyway. I'm taking what my father should have given me." It was the reason I'd practiced giving her, but the more I repeated it, the more it rang true. This was my inheritance, earned through shedding my own blood.

"And what about Talon?"

I clench my jaw at the name of the bastard my father dragged into our family, the one who came to supplant me. "He's vanished, right after my father. And I'll deal with him if he turns up."

She keeps her expression composed. "Well, no one can say you're getting soft. What's your plan?"

"Simple, remove the current leadership, step in, kill anyone who disagrees. Of course there's a few I'd like to get on our side before hand."

"A blood soaked coup, I wonder who really came up with this idea?" I roll my eyes. "Be honest. It's fairly obvious who the Guild will ultimately answer to if you do this."

"Fine, he may have a hand in all this, but it doesn't make my point less valid. What's your answer?"

"After all those years of being told I didn't earn my spot. You know what that feels like, you know it even more now. I'm in. Let's take what's ours."

Once, Inara and I were close. That's not the reason I chose her though. I chose her because I knew she was bitter, that bitterness would give her a thirst for vengeance. She'd sere this through with me or die trying.

There's two lists of names we both put forward, those we could turn to allies, and the current leadership that must be eliminated. Five potential converts in all, on two were both confident they can be persuaded, a third Inara knows well enough to have a shot with. Then there's the three who must die. The others we can take some time with, but the three have to go in one night.

"When do we start?" Her finger taps rapidly on the table, her growing excitement hard to conceal.

"Tomorrow, I want this over sooner rather than later. And if any of our potential allies fail, we'll have to move even quicker. We don't want anyone catching on."

She looks a bit skeptical. "That's quite ambitious. You must be eager to impress."

"Shut it, you know I just don't like to hesitate." The remark hits closer to home than I like, almost throwing me off. "We'll take the easy ones first, rendezvous after and discuss how to get close to the others, or regroup if it doesn't go as planned."

"Sound thought. I hope you're ready for what happens after, if this actually succeeds."

I don't really have a choice. "Change of venue though, Maiden's Bowery, we shouldn't be in the same place two nights in a row. Happy hunting Inara."

We shake hands across the table and suddenly her grip turns stiff and she pulls me in. "Understand me Katarina, I'm trusting you. From now on we're in this together, but if I even think you've betrayed me, I'll end you without hesitation." And she lets go.

I can't fault her caution, so I don't bother acknowledging the threat. No use stirring up trouble now. I simply nod and leave the side room, heading out of Mistress Zell's and into the winter's night.

The hour is necessarily late. No one with any sense conducts their shady business in the early evening. I make my way back home through a combination of back alleys and rooftops, dodging the ice patches formed from snow melt, glistening in the moonlight. The wind blows enough to bite into me at times, carrying with it the tang of the sea, even as the distance from the harbor grows.

About halfway there I hear soft footfalls behind me. Someone's tailing me. I can't tell if they were caught unawares or if they wanted me to know they were there. I duck under an overhang at the back of a darkened shop and wait, they don't pass me. Not careless then, they want me to know.

I clamber up to the roof and make my way down the less glamorous end of Trader's Way. A couple of turns and I'll get to Old Town and take the long way back to the house. I hear them again, closer. I take a moment and contemplate stopping and seeing if I can confront them in the open. No, I doubt they'll give me the satisfaction. I change tack and sprint across the next few shops, dropping down into the narrow gap between two of them.

A hard shoulder into the door breaks the shoddy lock quickly enough and I slip inside the empty lower floor. The sounds of life come from above, likely the owner and family. Thankfully the noise seems to have drowned out my entrance. I wait awhile in still and silence before taking the chance to return outside. Something about being followed for no clear objective is unnerving. If they were just trying to kill me, that I'd understand.

I stay in shadow for the remainder of the way as much as possible, jumping walls and cutting through frozen gardens. Finally I reach the overgrown wreck that let's me know I'm home. The garden is terribly unruly and the snow does little to mask it, the pathstones sunk beneath years of neglect, barely usable. Shame, it could be quite grand with a little work, maybe he'd let me…I yank myself back from that line of thought, fighting off a wave of sadness. I live here but it is definitely not my home to do anything with, and I couldn't say I would even by here in spring.

Everyone's likely asleep, and rather than rouse the guards, poor ornamental minions that they are, I elect to go through the window. As I come around to side toward my window I see his light is still on. What is he doing awake at this hour? Might as well find out, he'll hear me come in anyway if he's up. My hands find easy grip in the old stone as I make short work of the climb. I ease the window open and drop the short distance down into his room. It always reminds me of the first night I came to him, the night my life changed forever. I find him still hunched over his desk, pen in hand, and my heart leaps a bit, even as I chide myself for it.

"We have a front door you know." He doesn't look up.

"I didn't want to disturb anyone." He still hasn't left off whatever he's doing. One corner of his desk is clear of paper and I take the opportunity to intrude and spring up onto it, legs crossed under me.

"Honestly." He finally looks up, quirking an eyebrow at me. "At least take your boots off."

I scoff a bit, but comply. "Letting me sit on the desk, staying up late. Were you worried about me?" I tease lightly.

"Don't be ridiculous, I was busy." He's turned back to what he was doing.

"Right." I pull my hand through my hair and stare at a spot on the floor, instantly regretting the attempted banter. "I-I'll get out of your way."

Before I can move, his hand covers mine, thumb brushing along my knuckles. "Not going to tell me how it went?"

I shrug, avoiding eye contact, feeling awkward as ever when he's staring me down with that penetrating gaze. "Fine, she's in, we have a plan."

Then he's standing, looming over me. His hand cups my cheek, I resist the urge to lean into it like I always do. "Good job, Kitten." He doesn't let go. I go stiff. Did I give too much away? Can he tell what I've been feeling? "Is something wrong."

He finally releases me. "No, not really." I can't explain it to him. "I was followed a bit on the way back. Sloppy, like they wanted me to know they were there."

His expression remains neutral. "Curious. Nothing to do about right now though."

"I suppose you're right. Anyway, I should get to bed." And then he's kissing me, quickly and softly. However brief though, I lose myself, for just that moment. I will it to be more than it is, more than what I know it is, possession and control.

He pulls away all too soon. "Goodnight Kitten."

"Night." I hop off the edge of the desk and head toward my room.

"Kat." I freeze at the doorway, sudden anticipation burning. "Mm, nevermind." I shrug and keep walking. What did I really expect?


	8. Chapter 8 - Katarina

The first two were as easy as expected, within a week we had them. Jaded with the Guild's leadership they were eager for change and the implied rewards. Tonight however, could potentially provide a challenge. Inara was after her soft target, but I needed to get to Lark. Lark was young, but he was quick and clean with the kill, a rising member of the Guild. He could side either way and I would have to tread carefully. That is if I ever made it out of the house.

Currently, I wasn't even able to make it out of Jericho's bed. He'd come home in a black mood and I ended up trying to improve it a bit instead of leaving like I planned. At the moment he was lying with his head in my lap, fingernails tracing up and down my bare thigh. I run my fingers through his hair and he closes his eyes for a second. Its an oddly peaceful moment for us and I'm hesitant to break it.

"You know I have things to do. Things you told me to do."

He doesn't move. "I know."

"And?"

"And you need to stay for dinner. Darius is joining us."

Sometimes I think he's being purposely frustrating. "I still don't see why I'm necessary."

"We're discussing Argos's future, I want to promote him. Since you're familiar with him from the Northern excursion your opinion is valuable." Before I can respond, his fingers stop at a large bruise. "That wasn't too hard, was it?"

I feel the blood rushing to my face. "No that..it was...I mean it's fine." I never know what to say when he's gentle like that, I end up stumbling over my words and feeling self conscious. He kisses it lightly and his fingers resume their path. I work my way back around the conversation at hand, resisting the urge to stay here the whole night. "That sounds like you're circumventing the system you established. And I hardly think Darius of all people needs my opinion on military matters."

"No, I'm simply ensuring he has all the information moving forward. And you can speak to Argos's character, his loyalty. That's of equal import." He grows quiet, his fingers still moving. And then finally, "And I haven't had your company much lately."

"Now you're just trying to flatter me." I quiet that voice inside me that wants to hope.

He turns and looks up at me, eyes locking with mine, as if my thoughts are free for him to know. "Are you saying I don't enjoy your company?"

I know he can't literally read minds, but he reads me better than he should. I give too much away to him. "I guess I don't think about it that much."

He sighs and quickly shifts to sitting, pulling me into his arms. I let my head lean against his chest, conceding this moment to him. "Just stay and stop arguing with me."

I know I'll be staying but a part of me wants to keep making it difficult for him. Being petulant and childish is the only recourse I usually have. It serves nothing though, instead I close my eyes and try to enjoy the moment, the way it feels when I'm in his arms. His left arm curls around my stomach, that spark of warmth it always gives off is comforting in a way, it's a part of him he can't keep secret. I run my hand along it and feel my fingers tingle a bit from the prolonged contact. "What's it like?" I blurt out before I can second guess asking.

He takes a moment to respond, likely his thoughts were miles away. "Hmm, what brought that on?"

"Just curious I suppose." For a second I worry I'd angered him.

He releases me but doesn't answer. I don't know if it's something he even wants to speak of. "Mostly normal." He flexes it a bit. "Except it's a bit like it's asleep, slightly numb, nothing feels as sharp." He kisses my temple. "There, you're the only one I've told that to. You owe me."

"Fine, I'll stay for dinner." It feels too intimate, I need to put that wall between us before I say anything else I'll regret.

He sighs. "You're incorrigible. Got get dressed."

I lean over and kiss him, regretting that it had to be that way. I feel his hands back on my hips, pulling me in as I part my lips for him. I break away when I feel as though I'll suffocate. "How long do we have?"

"Not long enough, go on." He disentangles himself from me and gives me a light smack on my ass as I get out of bed. We never have long enough.

I try not to let myself be lead on, but it felt so real just now, like there was some sort of genuine feeling there. I run a brush through my hair and slip into the only dress I own, tight, black, and a neckline that hides nothing. I can't even lie to myself, I want him to be pleased with me. I take longer than I plan, adding the barest hint of makeup to accent my eyes. By the time I head downstairs Darius is already with him in the dining room.

"Kat should be joining us momentarily." I pause before the doorway, the mention of my name almost compelling me to eavesdrop.

"_That_ seems to be working out well." The way he emphasizes "that" it's clear what he's he getting at. Damn him for bringing it up.

"There is no that. She's excellent at what she does and her company isn't objectionable." It kills me how cold he manages to sound.

"And yet she's living here." Why is he pushing this? Knowing Darius he's just looking to get a rise out of Jericho.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't let the Black Rose steal another asset out of my grasp." Asset, of course that's what I am, an asset, like any other piece of property, when will I learn. Grief and fury fuse with embarrassment and I feel like I'm being torn in half by it all. I want flee, just forget all of this and leave. But where would I go?

I inhale, clear my mind. This is my fault. I warn myself time and again not to get lost in his act, not to become emotional. I freeze a smile in place and enter like nothing's wrong, like I didn't just die a little bit. Darius whistles appreciatively. "Stop." I chide and keep my voice from shaking.

"What, you clean up nice." He winks and I roll my eyes.

I take a seat at Jericho's left and instantly feel his hand on my knee, his possessiveness evident. My raging emotions give way to numbness as I shove them down. Dinner is barely served before he's pushing the topic of Argos's promotion. Darius looks vaguely annoyed.

"_She _won't like this conversation being held without her presence." Her, Guile, the Third of the Trifarix, or as I've known her the Pale Woman. Call her what you will, he has a point.

"Of course she won't, but she has her own machinations to tend to. Recent events have left an open spot in High Command, Argos should fill it."

"There are those more experienced and better suited than him. It could be argued you're looking more for loyalty to yourself."

I chime it, I'm already bored and tired of this discussion. "You know Argos is for Noxus itself. If you present the idea no one will argue with it." It's terse and to the point but Darius is like me, the less politicking, the better.

He lets out a deep rumble of a chuckle. "So he's dragging you into his political games as well?"

"Honestly I just want to get this over with as quickly as possible." I favor him with a smile more genuine than the one earlier. We understand each other.

"Much as I dislike her attitude right now, she's quite correct, the suggestion should come from you." He always has to use that tone.

"Oh, my attitude is a problem?" He's managed to draw back out the rage I had smothered. "I've told you to leave me out of these things."

"I show my trust in you and your sniping is the thanks I get." His voice drops to that low growl he usually has when angry.

"I'm sorry I'm not a better behaved 'asset'."

His eyes get wide for a split second. "Kat." He sounds like he's going to apologize, I cut him off by standing.

"I've lost my appetite and I've got an assignment to handle." I head for my room and get ready to go find Lark. I hope he resists, I desperately want to make something bleed.

I take to the rooftops of the city, leaping between them, scaling the heights. I actually feel free for a few precious moments, I forget everything and let go. Lark is itinerant by nature. Wherever he holes up, he doesn't stay there long. Fortunately after chasing rumors, I've found the perfect way to confront him. His paramour is quite the upcoming artist, a little coin got me invited to his home personally. Clearly he doesn't know everything about Lark.

I finally arrive at the dilapidated building and drop from the roof down to the side door that I was instructed to use. It's a bit of change, not breaking in somewhere. I knock lightly, adjusting the cloak over my shoulders, making sure the daggers on my back are concealed by it. There's a couple hidden by my boots as well, but I'm armed more lightly than usual, I didn't want to frighten this poor boy immediately.

"Darling?" He cracks the door slightly.

I laugh lightly. "Alrich, I didn't think we were that familiar."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Good, he is expecting him. He opens the door wide and beckons me into a room that serves as sparse living quarters. "It got late, I didn't think you were coming Madame Sw…"

I put my hand up and cut him off, those are the last words I want to hear right now. "Du Couteau, we're not wed, and I apologize for my lateness."

"I'm just glad you actually came! Let me show you some of my pieces." He excitedly leads me to the next room, a space full spectacular explosions of color. Scenes painted with broad strokes, lacking defining heavy lines, capturing the feel of each moment, the exquisite emotion. Genuine admiration overtakes me, this is raw and powerful art. I find myself now hoping I don't have to kill anyone here tonight.

"These are very impressive, I've never seen anything like them." I hold back on the effusive praise for now.

His eyes light up anyway. "Really Madame? I know it's not the style most look for."

"I love it. I don't just see them, I feel them." The words are genuine, but I keep my tone even. I still don't want to openly gush. One in particular draws me in, a cityscape in the rain. It reflects my current mood. 'Would you part with this one? Remember, funds aren't an issue."

"Could I make a gift of it to you? I've never had someone of your standing interested in my work before."

My standing, honestly I'm starting to feel a bit guilty. "No, don't be ridiculous. Think about a price."

There's a knock at the door and his attention is instantly drawn away. "Excuse me one moment." He scurries to answer it. "Darling, come in. I have a buyer with me, but we should be finished soon."

"No hurry love, it's good you're getting noticed." There's true warmth to his words, that affection is going to make him vulnerable.

Time to make an entrance. "The style really is quite revolutionary." Lark gapes as I enter the room, but only for a moment before going into a defensive stance.

"Alrich, is she your buyer?" The artist nods silently. "You invited Katarina Du Couteau here?" Alrich goes white, his confusion at what he did wrong is evident.

"Calm down Lark, I'm not here to kill anyone, unless I have to. And I'd hate to do that and ruin my chances of buying that painting."

He doesn't lose the defensive stance. "What do you want?"

"Your support. The Guild is about to change dramatically and I'd like you to be part of that." I drop into the only chair in the room. "Those who give me their support will reap the rewards of the new order. What do you think?"

His stance finally relaxes. "I take it this would give your supporters rank within the Guild. That's a tempting offer."

"I knew you were sensible." This is going a bit better than I thought, raising my suspicions. I decide to be blunt. "I didn't think you'd be this easy to convince though."

"The Guild is a mess and you have _his _backing, the sensible will see you won't be stopped. Better to throw in my lot now than to come to you begging for scraps later." He throws his arm around Alrich and smiles. "Besides, you're buying his art. Now everyone wins tonight."

I rise from the chair, I really don't trust how easy he flipped but I decide to run with it for now. "Expect info from myself or Inara." He looks shocked for a moment,everyone knows Inara. "Trust no one else for the time being." I reach into the purse on my belt, he gets defensive again. "Calm down." I pull a slip of parchment out and hand it to Alrich. The banknote would easily buy the work of any of the most renowned Noxian artists. It'll change Alrich's life, and as a bonus, irritate Jericho. "I expect my painting within the week. The staff will be informed to expect you. Until later gentleman." I head for the door, both of them bidding me an unsure farewell. I turn before I let it shut behind me. "Don't disappoint me, either of you."

Inara and I arranged to meet to verify our status after our respective recruiting efforts. I tread the familiar path to Mistress Zell's, this time on the ground, absorbing the city around me. I make the dangerous mistake of letting my mind get preoccupied by him again. I suppose I don't have a right to be angry. He was always clear about how things were with us. I was the one who kept hoping they would be different.

The footsteps intrude on my thoughts, loud and obvious. Shit, how long have I been missing them? I quickly dash down an alley, taking myself a bit off course. Once I find myself alone, I stop in the middle, no cover, making myself the perfect target. "Show yourself coward." I don't raise my voice, don't show any emotion. I'm not playing mind games with them, I get enough of that at home.

Nothing, of course this can't be straight forward. And now that it happened twice, it's officially a problem. I continue on my way, listening but no longer hearing anything, frustrated that I was distracted in the first place. I'm going to get myself killed if I keep it up.

Mistress Zell's is teaming as usual. Flora the barkeep hurries to greet me. "The usual Madame? Your companion is already waiting for you."

I nod and she admits me to the private room. Inara is already looking bored, sipping the shit ale. I take my place across from her. "It went according to plan then?"

She shrugs. "She always does what's in her own best interest. It would be prudent to keep an eye on her though. What about yours?"

"Same, although his little sweetheart is mixed up in it now. Although I think Lark has more of a sense of loyalty." Flora returns with the most drinkable red they serve. I immediately down half of it, wondering if I should tell Inara about the stalker. Not yet, I decide, I don't know anything for sure and I don't want to scare her off this endeavor. "One more and things will start to get messy."

"You know sooner would probably be better than later."

"Right, probably in the next couple of...shit the damn Solstice celebration." She looks at me blankly for a moment. I drop my head into my hands. "I have to go, Jericho's insistent. We'll have to delay in case this blows up."

She starts to chortle a bit. "Oh no, is he making your wear a big fancy dress and everything?" Poor Katarina is going to have to smile and make polite conversation."

"Shut it or I'll kill and replace you. I can do that you know."

"Oh, I'm terrified, please forgive me. I'll never insult your important nobility duties again."

Her laughter is infectious. It feels good after hours of being so angry. "I suppose I should be leaving. "

"You should stay, have a drink or two, we haven't had a chance to really catch up." It's tempting. "Really I'm secretly hoping you'll get drunk enough to tell me about how the Grand General likes to fuck." She dissolves back into laughter while I scowl.

I glare at her. "We'll see if I could get that drunk."

A couple hours later we leave Mistress Zell's a few rounds deep. I feel much lighter and the earlier fiasco doesn't sting as much. I wander home, the stalker in the back of my mind. The soft wine haze makes everything more bearable.

Snow begins falling again, wet and heavy, making everything slick. I realize climbing the wall is needlessly risky and head for the door. It's absurd, but everytime I actually have to use it, it makes it real that I live here, that my situation is what it is. Sometimes I just need to escape that. Thankfully none of the staff are around as I creep up the stairs. Being deferred to by them is another thing I need to frequently escape.

As silently as possible I slip open my door and enter my private parlour. The furnishings are ancient and outdated. I never use the damn thing, preferring my appropriated training space or the privacy of the bedroom. It's hard for me to take up too much space here.

In the bedroom I strip away the cloak and start removing the daggers when there's a distinctive flapping behind me. "Kat." Bea is suddenly on my shoulder, which mean the door between our rooms is wide open. In my current state I'd forgotten to even look at it.

"Hello dear." I stroke her chest but really I want to wring her neck. She makes a happy little bird croak.

"I suppose you're still angry with me." That's exactly what I didn't want. I turn around and he's standing there shirtless, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and looking grim as ever. My body betrays me with the wave of desire the overtakes me. I'm still irritated with him though.

I shrug. "I guess not." Bea nips my ear and flies off, presumably to perch for the rest of the night. "Guess she doesn't like the tension either."

"I'm sorry if my earlier language offended you."

It's a non-apology, but I'm too drained to argue right now. "It's fine." I try to continue undressing, hoping he'll leave.

"Kat." His hand on my shoulder forces me to turn back towards him. "Don't ever run off angry like that again." I can't tell what he's feeling, he's obfuscating his emotions behind that wall of perfect control again. "I was...unsure if you were returning. I don't like it when the situation is vague."

"I'm not promising that, you control enough of my life of my life. My emotions aren't part of this arrangement and never will be."

I expect this will cause another argument and resign myself to fighting him again. Instead I'm surprised by a soft sigh as he takes my hands in his. "At least give me a chance to apologize next time."

It gets me everytime, that rare glimpse of something vulnerable in him, something that needs whatever it is that's between us just as much as I do. I know it won't last, he'll be back to ice cold by morning. Maybe I am just a fool, maybe at some level I enjoy being hurt. I wrap my arms around him and feel him do the same, my head leans against his chest. "Fine, but you better apologize fast. You know I'm not patient."

"Deal." He kisses the top of my head. For a surreal moment we just stand there, no words, just two people clinging to each other in the dark. The depth of what I feel for him threatens to overwhelm me and I recoil from it. I don't want to even think the word. If he pushes away simple affection, this would shatter everything completely. I'm not ready for that, the possibility that everything could end. I swear to myself to keep it hidden, to not let him know what really keeps me bound to him.


	9. Chapter 9 - Swain

_A/N: I'm not excessively happy with this Chapter, but it is a chapter. Thanks again to everyone who takes a moment to review or favorite, it is much appreciated on this little writing journey._

_I wanted to do something fun and start adding a song link from my playlist for each chapter - so here's this chapter's /_

_Type O Negative - Cinnamon Girl _

_ track/7DeR4JkyfQHmUja3XC5oR9?si=wGO11o2LRmGV4tUbZw58FA_

I hold up the chain of black diamonds to examine it and watch them shimmer in the gaslight. The largest sits at the front, receding to smaller ones to the back. I've always found the cost of shiny rocks to be quite vulgar, but for once it felt worth it. I'd offended Kat a few days ago and she'd been cold with me since. She wasn't outright hostile, but it was clear what I'd said stuck with her, even after my apology. I hadn't even mentioned her little art expenditure, thinking that would appease her.

Hopefully, this little peace offering would finally put it to rest. It'd been something I had planned before all this anyway after her comments about wearing jewels that didn't belong to her. Gwen had been an excellent source of intel for her preferences, and of course, her preferences were painfully expensive.

I finally hear her stirring about in her room, the hour long past morning. While I'm not sure where she was all night, I suspect she was out drinking, given that she came in the front door and not a window. I tuck the necklace in a pocket and approach her door, knocking softly. I know she hates it when I don't. I find myself spending an inordinate amount of time either avoiding offending her or figuring out how I've offended her. Ironic since this situation was arranged to further my influence over her. I suppose I'm only really delaying the inevitable. One day she'll figure out that she doesn't need me to survive, especially once she controls the Guild.

"Are you actually knocking?" She sounds half asleep still.

I take her words as permission and enter, finding her seated at her dressing table, fighting to get a brush through the tangled waves of her hair. "You've requested it in the past."

"Since when do you ever listen to anything I say?" Of course, we have a very public event tonight and she's trying to start a fight, definitely still indignant at me.

"Good morning to you too Kitten." I lean down and kiss her on the cheek, I'm not taking the bait. Her expression softens and for the moment there's peace between us. "I have something for you, for tonight. Close your eyes."

She mocks annoyance but does as I ask. I withdraw the chain and clasp it around her neck. "Take a look." I whisper in her ear and then nip it lightly.

Her eyes get wide as soon as she opens them and her hand reaches up to lightly caress the stones settled around her neck. "It's incredible. You can't be serious." There's almost a reverence to her voice.

"Of course I am." I reach out and let my hand travel through her silken tresses. "You should have something of your own."

She leans back against me, finally, I believe she is no longer cross with me. I wrap my arms around her, her head resting in the crook of my left elbow, my arm casting its glow against her pale skin. I wonder how she's never been unnerved by it, treating it as normal. "You spoil me."

"Perhaps I should try it more often." The familiar urges of having her so close start stirring. I contemplate throwing her on the bed and stripping her down to nothing but that necklace. But no, I have some last minute matters to attend to before tonight. I kiss the top of her head. "Until later, Kitten."

She makes a small noise of protest as I pull away, making me aware her thoughts had traveled the same path as mine. "Stay." She purrs at me, taking my hand.

"Busy." I squeeze her hand and let go.

"Fine." She rolls her eyes but blows me a kiss on my way out.

Several hours and one clandestine meeting later I find myself waiting for her appearance so we can begin this absurdly long evening. I've only told her half the truth about why she's coming with tonight. Having her company is, of course, a welcome addition to the tedium of official functions but there's something I wish to accomplish tonight. I'm not ignorant to what's said about her. I know the little nickname that's trotted out behind my back, Grand Whore of Noxus. Tonight I want them to see her with me, to bow and scrape a little bit when she's around. They can't disrespect her in my presence without disrespecting me. Which is really the point, if they do it at all, even behind my back, it reflects on me.

At the moment though, I'm reconsidering the whole plan since she's taking an eternity to be ready. I pace the floor of the Hall, listening to my steps echoing off the walls, patience wearing thin. I finally hear her descending the stairs, Gwen trailing close behind her. I snap my head in her direction. "Fin.." The word dies in my throat.

The scarlet lace clings to every one of her flawless curves, the small crystals sewn into it create a soft glow around her. The necklace is settled around a dramatic high collar, matching perfectly with the tiara set on her pinned-up hair. I involuntarily suck in a breath, the wait was admittedly worth it.

She reaches the bottom of the stairs and stops before me. "Well, what do you think?" She turns around, letting me appreciate every angle.

"You look like you're somehow wearing half my fortune." Her expressions falls, I didn't think she'd take the comment seriously. I hurry to smooth it over before she responds. "I'm only teasing. You look lovely Kat." She always did though, I wonder if she ever truly realized it. "But tell me how many knives have you managed to hide in there?"

Now she smiles so genuinely. When was the last time she smiled at me like that? 'Wouldn't you like to know."

Gwen wraps her cloak around her shoulders carefully avoiding her hair. I offer her my arm. "Let's enjoy making everyone talk tonight."

Throngs of people from every station and background fill the Temple of the Sun. It feels as though every one of them is staring at us as we make our way toward the balcony that overlooks the temple proper. Every few feet we're stopped to engage in meaningless pleasantries, whispering consuming the crowd in our wake. We're successfully causing a scandal, the Grand General and his House pariah mistress. "You'll crack a molar if you keep your jaw clenched like that all night."

"I'm trying to keep smiling. This is the best I can do at being congenial." She hisses.

I pull her close, give her one quick kiss. "Just relax." I forgot how much she dislikes crowds.

Argos parts through the mass to stand by my side. "Greetings, Grand General, Sir."

The new rank insignia on display seems to have added a bit of pride to his bearing. "Argos", I nod. I do owe Kat for that, her words pushed Darius into his part of that promotion, whether either of them knows that or not. Head of Strategic Defense would sound boring to those more interested in the outright "glory" of conquest, but Argos is smart enough to realize it puts him in a position over a rather significant force. And with his established loyalty, I tighten my grasp over the most central parts of the Empire. Too bad for his extremely incompetent predecessor, I heard they had their throat slit in their own home.

"Will you be joining the festivities later?" He fumbles around for small talk, a true military man adrift in the sea of ceremony and formality.

"For as long as I can tolerate it. It is unfortunately expected of me." Lady Montrose, a relic of another era, is hosting and nearly the whole of Noxian society will attend. I've got plans to be laid, so at least it will serve some purpose. I can't stomach these vainglorious, ostentatious displays. "I'll look for you there." He starts to speak, but another voice draws my attention away.

"Do you enjoy spreading your legs every night for your father's murderer?" Of course, she's here. I whirl around, leaving Argos mid-word, and storm through those pressed in around me to stand behind Kat, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Soreana, it's been a while." Her eyes get even more narrow, leaving her whole pinched expression. I let my hands travel to Kat's waist and pull her a step closer to me.

"Good evening, Grand General." Pure hatred flows through her words. Kat is pointedly looking staring at the ground, her mood from earlier completely evaporated.

"You know I don't think I've ever properly thanked you for that night at your home. It was good of you to reintroduce Katarina and I, much has come from it."

Kat laughs quietly, and finally looks up. "You make an excellent point." She leans up and kisses my cheek. "We are grateful."

Soreana looks like a fish out of water, gasping for air. "We should head inside." I slide my hand to the small of Kat's back and guide her forward, lobbing one last parting shot behind me. "Perhaps this new year will see your husband returned to you." She sounds like she's choking as we walk away. Good, I always hated Soreana.

"Bit much, don't you think?" She lets me lead her toward the pew at the front of the balcony. From here those of rank look down on the teeming masses below.

"No, I heard what she said and I put her in her place." I put my hand over hers and feel her run her nails along my palm.

"It had truth to it." She's starting to dwell on it.

I lean over and whisper in her ear. "Nonsense, every night would be a lot to ask of a man with my responsibilities." I kiss her temple softly.

"Honestly." She slaps playfully at my shoulder and I believe she is sufficiently distracted. I hear enough murmuring to know we're being talked about again, I find that deeply satisfying.

"They let anyone sit up here these days." Darius lowers his considerable form into the seat next to Kat.

"Well, they did let you in." She's all smiles for him I note.

"I kinda wish they hadn't. The burdens of leadership I suppose."

"Poor DarDar, he might get bored." It's always like this between them, astoundingly easy. I've never seen them fail to get along, even when Kat is in one of her moods. Tonight it grates on me as he leans in and whispers something that has her choking back a laugh.

Thankfully their banter is interrupted as the ceremony begins and the Priest steps forward. I note the seat next to me where the third of the Trifarix should sit is empty. Just as well, it keeps me from having to deal with LeBlanc in addition to everything else.

It's as though she's summoned by that thought, her veiled figure practically floating as she approaches. She settles in, too close for comfort. "Well, someone brought their little pet with." Her voice is so low only I can hear it. I shoot her a look and turn back to the ceremony, a sacrificial killing of the old year to bring forth the new. A deserter stands in for the old year, looking to atone for his cowardice by giving his life to satisfy the gods. It'd be meaningful if I believed in gods.

Kat has turned her attention back to Darius, gesturing and whispering furiously. "What? I admire you, keeping up with that young little thing."

I wonder if the demon could strangle the immortal life out of her. "Are you jealous?"

"And if I was?" Now there's almost a playfulness to her tone.

Before I can answer I feel Kat's arm hook through my mine. She carefully lays her head on my shoulder, not disturbing her pinned-up hair. I catch her hand and squeeze it a bit. She smiles up at me before exaggeratedly yawning."Behave." I scold and she pouts, her nails again running along my palm. Perhaps the crowd is getting to her, I should have considered that possibility.

The ceremony is brief enough at least, Noxians don't tend to prattle on to the gods, even when they do believe in them. Off to the self-indulgence of the nobility and, if fortune smiles, home before long. As we stand Kat turns again to Darius, and like a coiled predator waiting to strike, LeBlanc leans in to whisper to me. "You've been so...occupied recently, we haven't truly spoken in ages. We should remedy that." And with that she vanishes into the crowd, her invitation lingering behind her as we begin to leave.

It is tempting. Leblanc can be charming when she wants something. And she most definitely wants something. Though what it is this time, I'm not sure. Perhaps she just needs to reassure herself my attention is hers when she wants it. Still, it's always been a benefit when she gets what a little of what she wants. It keeps her docile to think she's winning.

"Jericho." There's a sharp edge of irritation to Kat's voice.

"Yes?" She turns back to glare at me, halting the crowd a bit around her.

"Nevermind." She turns and starts walking away. I try to hurry after her without appearing to and catching up, I take her hand.

There's a moment where I feel her almost pull away. "Apologies, I was distracted." She doesn't say anything, but she leaves her hand in mine. It seems everything tonight must be difficult.

The crowd parts, some still daring to stare and take in the spectacle or try to whisper covertly to their companions. I stop suddenly and lean down to kiss her deeply, hands around her hips, fueling the fire.

I'd almost say she was blushing slightly as we pulled apart. "You're making quite a scene."

"That was entirely my intention, my dear." I take her hand and continue our way out, leaving the masses gawking behind us.


	10. Chapter 10 - Swain

_This chapter's playlist song:_  
_Sam Smith - Stay With Me_  
_ track/5Nm9ERjJZ5oyfXZTECKmRt?si=ATq1LZLbS5ifOmaF4pys5w_

Lady Montrose has an old family name, an old family Manor, and an even older idea of how society should function. She also has a vast fortune to put behind her ideas, which is why most of them have flocked here. Of course these days the once great lady is a mere puppet for her grandson, Augustus. It is he who greets the guests and acts as host, a child playing dress-up, pretending to greatness.

"Ah, Grand General, Sir, Grandmother will be most honored." He's worse than a mere useless nobility fop, he's spent so many years in scholarly pursuits, he now believes himself truly intelligent.

His eyes genuinely light up when he greets Kat. "Katarina, it's been forever, you look lovely." He takes her hand, kisses it, and lingers entirely too long. There were rumors once about the two of them. I should ask her about it, it could prove useful. "We should talk later, it will be good to catch up."

We move along, further into the cavernous, ancient hall. "Be careful what you say to him. I don't trust him or this situation."

She just shrugs. "You don't trust anyone."

"That's beside the point. And not entirely true. I trust you don't I?"

She stops, she can't hide the faint smile on her lips. "Fine, one exception."

"I mean there's one or two more, probably."

"You're not really making your case any better." We've moved out of earshot of the boy, and she stops to whisper viciously at me. "Do you really think I'm an idiot though? Just look at him, he'd stab his own mother in back. In fact, that may have literally happened. You really think I'd trust him for a second?"

She has a point. "No, that was reactionary." I kiss her forehead, she leans into it. "Do stop trying to pick a fight though, you've been doing it since…" Right, her mother. I take her arm. "Earlier. I don't want to spend all night arguing with you." I keep my voice level, trying to prove my point. We continue moving.

We cut through the overdressed crowd, wealth for them displayed as a show of strength, thronging between the overly plush parlors and the lavish ballroom. The lamps reflect off jewels at every turn, laughter flowing with the wine, and again they gossip and whisper as we pass. I pay it no mind, I'm here to achieve something, a step forward for Noxus.

Kat's voice cuts through the din. "Sorry for being difficult, I wasn't expecting what happened earlier."

I'm slightly taken aback at her honesty. "Would you feel better if I found you someone to stab?"

"Maybe." It was supposed to make her smile again, but her response is a soft monotone.

We pause again, stepping out of the flow of the crowd around us. I lean down to kiss her, pulling her against me, feeling every one of her curves pressed against me through her dress. "Or maybe we should wander off and find some place secluded."

She's wrapped herself around me. "Wouldn't that be too undignified for your position? Imagine the Grand General fucking some harlot in an abandoned hallway." Her lips graze my ear and she has no idea how close I am to recreating that moment. There are more pressing matters however. She sighs softly, not pulling out of my arms. "I don't really want to fight with you." Her words are uncharacteristically tinged with sadness.

Frequently she's angry or annoyed or irritable, she's never sad. It strikes me as wrong somehow. I reach up to cup her cheek and brush my thumb along it. "Then let's not." She nods and lets me continue leading us toward our goal, stopping to grab a glass of wine from a passing servant.

I spy Argos, engrossed in some conversation and looking as uncomfortable as ever. When he looks up and his eyes meet mine, I signal for him to follow. We come at last to a back parlor, buried in the depths of the house. The horde of guests has thinned out, leaving the area much quieter. Inside, Darius is already waiting with Augustus's younger sister, Coraline.

Argos looks around quickly, clearly trying to ascertain if the situation bids him ill. Coraline senses the tension and gestures around her. "Do take a seat."

The plush couches arranged in a semicircle are faded with age and fraying, the gilding is wearing off in some spots it would seem. The lamps are set low to attract less attention. "Is she here?" I look to Coraline.

"Of course. Thankfully my dear brother let me handle some of the arrangements for this evening." She rises to speak in hushed tones to a servant just outside the door.

I take a seat directly across from Argos, Darius to my left. Kat remains standing behind me, draining another glass of wine she acquired from somewhere. In moments a short woman with sun-kissed skin is shown in by the servant.

Coraline introduces her to our small group. "This is Amara Whitney. For those of you unfamiliar with our purpose here tonight, she has a most intriguing proposal for a strategy to quickly and reliably produce black powder weapons." Argos and Darius lean forward, suitably invested in the revelation.

"Correct." The strength of her voice is disproportionate to her sleight frame. "By combining parts made to exact specifications and the rifled barrel, we can make unlimited, accurate, black powder weapons. With the steam engine providing power to machine those parts we can do it quickly and efficiently." It's a beautiful image, the forces of Noxus, armed with endless black powder weapons. It's needed as well. The vision in the North gave me the first hint, but there have been others since, some conspiracy is establishing itself. I have an intimation who is agitating it, but it's been frustratingly mostly chasing shadows. I know the Generals I have put in place will keep the army loyal though, and I may need it to be as deadly as possible. Just one of many security measures I'm working into place.

"If funds were provided to set up the operation in small scale, you would guarantee your results?" I stare her down, searching for any sign of hesitation.

She holds fast. "Of course, all that's needed is funding."

"Your input?" I look to Darius and Argos.

"That would be quite the advantage. Hextexch is near impossible to acquire in large numbers and we already control most of the black powder production on the continent." Argos is eager.

"It needs to be funded. High Command will be skeptical of taking that on." Darius has a point.

"I know, that's why we need private investors." Of course, I'll be involved, but as promising as it is, I will not be bankrolling it solo. If it all works out though, selling the arms to the Empire should net a nice profit. There's a reason I turned the family fortune from lands and estates to finance and investments.

"So we need to decide who to go to. This may be too forward thinking for some of my more traditional peers." Coraline looks pointedly at me and Kat, still standing behind me. "I will be happy to contribute, provided Augustus is not an obstacle." That is the conundrum, as stuck as they are in their ways, the Nobility still has plenty of resources. There is an alternative.

"Why involve them at all?" All eyes turn to Kat. "They are rotting in their ways and traditions while the bankers and merchants thrive. Why not go to those who have been making their own fortune, at least they can see the future."

I turn my gaze toward her, stunned she involved herself, and more than a little impressed that she cut to the heart of the matter. "That's exactly the solution. We don't need them." I haven't been trying to convince her she has more abilities than just being an assassin for my own amusement. I reach up and put my hand over hers. "Very astute observation."

All eyes are still on her. "Right, I'm bored now. I'm going to find another drink." She turns her back on those eyes and exits briskly.

"She's been spending way too much time with you." Darius grins like he knows some hidden secret. "If she's not careful you're going to make her completely boring."

"Moving on. Coraline, secure an exit for our new friend. I'll count on you to get meetings with the right investors. I'll see to it that your brother isn't much trouble at all"

She nods, looking perfectly satisfied at my last words. "I will be in touch."

Finally, this night is nearing a conclusion. Although it has been enjoyable parading Kat around at my side. "We should all go out and fulfill our social obligations before leaving." I look pointedly at Argos. "Let's not make things too obvious for now. Darius, try not to drink our host dry."

"Kat's probably already beat me to it." I should find her before that gets close to being true.

We exit one by one, slipping back into the sea of guests. I make the rounds, exchanging empty pleasantries, listening to numbing prattle, and keep an eye out for Kat. I know how she can get when the wine starts flowing, and she already hates crowds.

There is no sign of her after I've passed through nearly every room that's occupied. Honestly, if she's left on her own, we'll have words later. Finally, hemmed in by some weasel faced little bureaucrat on the edge of the lavish ballroom I spot her, dancing with Augustus Montrose. I feel my jaw tighten, I explicitly warned her about him.

I keep her in my sight, determined to see them separated without this turning into a scene between the two of us. I've never had the opportunity to see her dance before. Every step is elegant and perfectly measured, reflective of her other skills. The idiot leans in and says something and she laughs, looking absolutely carefree. Why is that almost anyone else can do that so easily?

A huge shadow looms over me and the poor, sniveling fellow trying to engage me vanishes. Darius gets uncomfortably close, a wine glass in each hand. "You know, instead of glaring at Montrose like you're going to murder him later, you could just ask her to dance?"

He's entirely too fixated on this. "Are you implying I'm jealous?"

"I'm not even implying, I saying it."

"Don't be ridiculous. She's free to do as she pleases. I just don't want this having any consequences later." I don't need everyone here connecting the two of them.

He rolls his eyes and continues drinking as a response. The music ends and Montrose walks her off the dance floor, finding another drink to pass to her. When she looks in my direction we lock eyes and she immediately looks down and away. Neither walk away and he continues to hover around her. That's it, the pampered little fop has had enough of her time.

I start towards them. "Nope, not jealous at all," Darius mutters behind me.

The music begins again. "One more dance?" His voice exudes artifice and practiced charm.

I clear my throat behind them. "Apologies Augustus." At least her apology wasn't sincere and now we can finally be done with this. "I owe one to someone else." She smiles and grabs my hand, pulling me toward the dance floor with surprising strength. This wasn't what I had intended in the least.

"By all means." He bows graciously but stares daggers at me. Idiot.

We find ourselves in the midst of a waltz, at the edge of the dance floor, perfectly visible to everyone. "Now everyone's staring again." Her cheeks are flushed, though if it's the wine, the warmth of the room, or the attention, I can't tell.

"That's because I don't typically dance." And I don't know why I am now.

"I can tell." She laughs in that same carefree manner she had with Darius earlier. And like her smile at home, it's been far too long since she laughed like that around me.

"I'm not that bad, you're very mean."

"Don't worry, I'm good enough for both of us." She's right, I am terrible at this, but I struggle through. My timing is completely off and I step on her at least twice, but her hand in mine leads me on. The scent of violet perfume that surrounds her is almost intoxicating. It combines with the heat of the room and makes it difficult to draw breath. It's a little bit of delirium, and dangerously I let the room and the crowd fade away in my mind until there's just the two of us, just for a second. Then reality pushes back in and the foolishness of it seizes me. The waltz concludes and she lets out a little sigh. At least this has served as distraction enough that no one will remember her and Augustus. "I imagine you're ready to leave."

A strand of her hair has come loose, I reach out and brush it behind her ear. "We could stay if you want." She seemed so content.

She closes her eyes. "No, let's go, I'm done with all this."

She leans her head on my shoulder the whole ride home, eyes half closed. I can tell she overdid it when I wasn't watching. "So, when do you want me to kill him?" She finally breaks the silence.

I hesitate, that was the last topic I expected. "Later." I don't want to worry about plots and plans and grand schemes for the rest of the night. "It can wait."

"Pretending to be somewhat pleasant tire you out?" Her lips brush my cheek softly, in direct opposition to her little jab.

I pull her tighter against me. "You always insist on pushing your luck with me, don't you Kitten?"

We finally come to a stop and I help her step down from the carriage. The snow has begun falling again, wet and heavy, blanketing the walk. She missteps and wobbles a bit, my arms wrap around her, keeping her on her feet. "Most dangerous assassin in Noxus, can't walk in the snow."

She starts to dissolve into that soft giggling that only comes out when she's like this. "Shut it! It's this stupid outfit I'm stuffed into."

"And you're tipsy. Do you need me to carry you?" She continues to laugh while playfully swatting my hand away. She looks breathtaking with the snow falling around her and her eyes lit up with genuine mirth. I wonder for a moment if we could always be like this. Could she be all happiness and smiles if I tried? Would she want that? Just to make life easier for both of us.

The servants are all asleep and I keep her from waking Gwen when we get upstairs. I'm tired of being around other people. "Who's going to get me out of this damn thing?"

"Be patient for a few seconds." I take her shoulders and turn her away from me. I get to work on the tiny little buttons, followed by the lacing, their precious nature preventing me from using my left hand. She waits patiently, letting me take my time undressing her, finally sighing softly when my fingers trace her bare skin. I help her with the little pins in her hair, admiring the way it cascades down her back when freed.

She turns and her arms entwine me as she leans in to give me a teasing kiss, lips parted ever so slightly, her intention obvious. "Not tonight my tipsy little Kitten. Straight to bed with you." She pouts, as per usual when she's been denied something, but makes her way to bed.

When I join her under the covers she's already mostly asleep, curled up in the middle of the bed. "Move over." I try to gently push her toward her side.

She mumbles something sleepily but gives way, turning her back toward me. I take my place beside her and make sure the covers are pulled up around her, I know she hates it when she gets cold. My arm wraps around her waist and I lay a light kiss on her shoulder as she relaxes against me. "Night Jericho." She whispers softly, eyes closed.

"Goodnight Kat." Sleep eludes me though as I lay here, holding this moment in my mind. It means more than it should, her curled up next to me, content in my arms. I can't puzzle it out, I tell myself to let it go. I kiss the top of her head and finally begin to drift off.


	11. Chapter 11 - Katarina

_A/N: __Here's the latest update - hope you all enjoy it! On that note, if you have any thoughts I'd love to read them! I can't say enough how much the comments I receive mean to me._

_This chapter's playlist song:_  
_Adele - Water Under the Bridge_  
_ track/4vb4mFvYsr2h6enhjJsq9Y?si=TwvoeS1LRiGT8strpYXBFA_

I wake to the early morning sun that sneaks in around the drapes, coaxing me from sleep. I stretch, shaking off sleep, and start to roll on to my back. I'm stopped short by Jericho, still close enough that I feel his breath against my back. It still feels surreal, waking up like this. Sharing the bed carries a strange sort of intimacy that he was against for so long. Lately, though, something must have triggered a sense of possessiveness, he's kept me closer than before.

Last night begins to filter back to me with the errant sunlight, some of it admittedly blurred by drink, some of it I wished I'd forgotten. Mother and her accusing eyes and her ability to make me feel like a small child. I'm loathe to admit I had no answer for her without Jericho's intervention, I'll never let that happen again. The vile presence of the Pale Woman was unacknowledged but not unnoticed. I wonder what she was whispering to him. Augustus and his too eager hands and repugnant smile. I groan inwardly, remembering taking Jericho's hand and quite literally dragging him out to dance with me. Too much wine, I conclude, thinking of my flushed cheeks, racing pulse, and sense of warmth. I should really cut back.

I start to sit up but I'm stopped short by his arm wrapping around my waist and insistently pulling me back toward him. He starts laying kisses along my shoulder, feather soft at first, then turning insistent on forceful. His teeth scrape my skin by the time he reaches my neck.

"Good morning to you too." It's too perfect this moment. Last night and today, the seeming closeness between us, a beautiful lie I could almost believe. Still, I feel the pleasant heat building inside me, there's no reason to deny what he's after. I turn to face him and press my lips his, softly, teasingly.

"Hmm, I'm shocked you're even awake. How do you drink like that and not feel it in the morning?" He idly runs his hand through my hair, nails grazing my scalp.

I close my eyes and shudder a bit. "Really, no lectures about my behavior? Shocking."

"Well, I'm sure none of it was done to intentionally irritate me." His nails start tracing a path down my back.

I think of the look he gave me when he found me with Augustus. It actually had been only partly an attempt to get a rise out of him. I'd also been a little curious if he'd say anything self-incriminating. "I would never do such a thing." I smirk a bit, I can't help myself.

"Impertinent as usual." His hand, now at the small of my back, forces me even closer to him. I inhale sharply, the sense of wanting intensifying. His left arm works it's way under my neck, leaving me effectively pinned in place against him. I surrender to it. "One of these days, you'll learn." His voice is a low growl that could be intimidating if I didn't hear the raw lust inside of it and feel his growing hardness pressing into my thigh.

A hand returns to my hair, without the earlier gentleness, tangling in it, yanking it just hard enough that I tilt my chin up, exposing my throat. Wetness builds between my thighs with that act of submission. His teeth dig into the soft flesh of my neck, stinging and bruising. I make a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan, the rough play only adding to that fire now burning inside me.

He leaves a trail of bite bruises from neck down to my breasts, each one searing and exquisitely painful. His hand still in my hair ensures I remain exposed to his whims. At last, I feel his teeth sharply against a nipple, sinking in harder than he's ever dared before. I whimper and involuntarily thrust my hips against him in blind desire, a haze settling around my thoughts. "Where's all your sass at now Kitten?" I can't even choke out words for a retort and I'm rewarded with his teeth again, though not as hard this time.

He releases his grip on my hair and before I can even react he straddles one of my thighs, my other leg forced roughly to the side. He finds my wrists and with alacrity pins them to the mattress with his left hand, leaving me effectively immobilized and the whole of me vulnerable. The sensation of helplessness is new but not at all unpleasant. And then there's a pause, a breath of waiting, my almost imperceptible nod, consent given for him to do as he would. He thrusts roughly inside me eliciting a moan, my body now desperate for him. "You do get so wet when I'm rough with you. Do you enjoy what I do to you?"

His teasing tone makes me feel like some awkward young girl he's lured into his bed. "Yes...sir." He rewards me with another deep thrust, I cry out even louder.

"Good girl." He sets an achingly slow pace, but each time he drives so deep into me that I have a blissful sense of being completely filled with him. My wrists sting slightly from the prolonged contact with his left hand, it only adds to the tempest of sensations. He leans down over me, teeth at neck again and my earlobe, I whimper. It spurs him on, his pace suddenly quickening, bringing me to the precipice. There are no thoughts, only the raw physical need for him and my accompanying cries. Suddenly his hand reaches down and he grasps the nipple his teeth stung earlier, pain and pleasure become one I feel myself go over the edge with a gasping moan. He doesn't slow, his hand back to tangling in my hair, gripping it ferociously as he pushes toward his own climax. One last deep thrust and his own gasp and I feel the sublime pleasure of his seed filling me.

Through the fog, I feel him move off of me and release my wrists. I'm not free for more than a moment, though this time I'm caught up and find myself laying on his chest, a hand lightly stroking my back. I close my eyes, I can hear his heartbeat, slowing now to a less frantic rhythm. "Enjoy yourself, Kitten?"

I hear the slight note of concern, did he hurt me at all, is what he really means. "Of course, you couldn't tell? I thought the whole house would know." I trace my nails along his chest.

"I like to hear you say it, to know for sure." He stops my hand to hold it for a moment and give it a small squeeze.

"You're always good to me." My tone has more sincerity than I intended. There is truth to it though, other than those brief, explosive clashes, he is good to me, in his way. And really who's to blame that I want more than he's ever been willing to give.

He's silent for a moment. "I do try." His voice is surprisingly soft, has he caught that subtext.

"I know." Is this the limit of his capacity to feel for another? It's always been said that his whole life he's never held affection for another person, even his own parents.

He buries his face in my hair for a second, and presses his lips to my head again. "I do have to be off though, I'm expected at the Arena."

"Can't miss that bit of the Solstice festivities." I'll take it as a point of pride that he doesn't sound eager to leave.

"You could come with." He still hasn't made a move to actually get up.

"Asking and not ordering?" Curious.

"You did say it bored you." He finally release his arms from around me.

"I'll keep to that position and pass." I tilt my head to look up at him through my eyelashes. "You could always stay with me." I blow him a kiss.

He sighs. "You're incorrigible. Duty first."

Reluctantly I move and let him go. I can't compete with duty. I have my own to attend to anyway. "I'll be late tonight. Things are going into motion."

He stops short on the edge of the bed and turns to furrow his brow at me. "You're not moving too quickly are you? This is well thought out?"

"I thought you trusted me? Don't worry about it, let me do this my way." I sit and stretch, pulling up my knees to my chest as I watch him get dressed. Gods he really is handsome. I hate the way his proximity always makes my heart feel like it's beating out of my chest.

He comes back to hover over me. "I do trust you, you know that." He reaches out and cups my cheek, running his thumb along it, reminding me of that first night months ago. I lift my eyes up to meet his, it's impossible to read anything it that piercing gaze. "Just...make sure to be careful Kitten."

Drawing breath is suddenly difficult. "When am I not?" I shoot him a smile that I hope is lighter than I'm feeling. He needs to go, I can't handle him like this, teetering on the edge of affection.

"Impossible and incorrigible." He brushes his lips against mine and then he's gone, leaving me more unsteady than I'd like.

Now that I'm alone I slip on a robe and head for the bath for a long soak and likely some irritating self-reflection. First, though I dig out the case tucked into the back of the wardrobe underneath all the silks and lace that contains my supply of moon's blessing. I open a vial of the silvery liquid and down it, the metallic tang stuck on my tongue. The alchemical potion ensures that I won't conceive, the last thing I'd want to add to this already gnarled situation is a pregnancy.

When the hot water finally envelopes me I close my eyes and try to clear my mind, let myself just be for a moment. But all I see is bits and flashes of last night, the whispers coming from all around us, the crowds melting out of his path and consequently mine. To them, I'd become what they all thought I was, his ornament, his pet. Clearly, mother had thought so. Damn it, I'd been so eager to lash out at him for it. Everything was his doing, I'd wanted an excuse to storm off and be angry with him. He wouldn't let me though.

Solitude and time bring clarity, my own choices led me here. It just happens that one of those choices was him. I thought I was choosing my freedom over everything else. He changed that and I never tried to walk away. Now I'm stuck with these feelings and wanting something I'll never have. Time to make another choice. I could stay, let go of my resentment, and do what I promised, serve him and the Empire. Or I could walk away, if he'd let me. I think of last night, when I finally let it all go, the way we felt together. It was like it used to be between us.

I sink down below the water, feeling the warmth from the now strong sunlight blazing through the fogged glass next to the copper tub. The darkest night of the year is over. I hold my breath as long as I can and then reemerge, certain of my path. I will let go of what I cannot have, but I will remain by his side. It's time to refocus on being a blade for the Empire and he is still my Grand General. To that end, tonight I'll carry out the task he's set me on.

Gwen is in my room when I return to it, carefully returning tiny jeweled hairpins to their box. "Morning, Madame." I can always count on her to not be irritatingly cheerful during the morning. "I won't be long."

"That's fine." I wave her off. "Everything was left a bit scattered."

She nods, not all together hiding an insinuating look. "I hear you were quite the subject of fascination last night."

Fantastic, was the whole city talking about me. "Where did you that?" I snap, more harshly than I intended.

Her eyes go wide and she takes a step back from me. "O-other servants Madame. I know quite a few in other houses."

"Really?" This could be an opportunity. A scheme quickly unfolds itself in my mind. "You've got a little gossip network?" I close the distance between us bearing down on her. It's clear from a moment ago that despite our cordial relationship, she hasn't forgotten I'm dangerous. "Would you be willing to put it to use for me?"

She breathes in deep, giving herself time. "You mean get them to act as your spies? That might discomfit some of them." Cautious but not quailed, I do like her.

"There must be those that are unhappy with their place or treatment." I switch tactics, adopting a honeyed tone. "We could compensate them for their troubles, you and I."

"You and I?" That implication of partnership piqued her interest, Gwen's ambition may one day be the end of her.

"Of course, I'll need you to have all direct contact, including payment. In fact, I'd prefer it if you didn't directly bring my name into it." I step back, let her make up her mind.

"Well, there may be some who would be interested." No doubt she'll be skimming off the top, I'd expect nothing less.

"See, perfect. We'll do good work together." It strikes me that this exactly the kind of scheme Jericho would come up with. I can see that irritatingly smug look he'd have on his face if he knew about it. "_Have I finally taught you a thing or two Kitten." _"Let's begin with the Montrose household. Any possibilities?"

She stops to think, drumming her fingers on the dressing table for a moment, before snapping them quickly. "The kitchen boy, he feels rather unfairly treated if I recall."

Perfect. "Approach him, he may be needed rather quickly."

She finally places the last of the hairpins in the box and moves to onto the necklace. I suppress a slight smile, it had been one of our better moments when he gifted it to me. Gwen's voice pulls me out of my reverie. "What will keep him, or any of them, quiet if something befalls one of their Master's?"

"Fear. They're selling secrets to a whisper in the dark and they have no one to point to but a fellow servant. You can back out now if you have your doubts." If I've read her well enough she won't even consider it.

Now she meets my eyes, resolute. "No, I'm with you, Madame."

"Excellent." Her tasks complete she bows slightly and starts to take her leave. "And Gwen," she pauses at the doorway, "I don't suppose I'll need to warn you about betraying me."

She visibly stiffens. She should remember that little bit of fear from earlier. "Of course not Madame."

Gwen's exit leaves me alone with far too many hours in front of what needs to be done. Tonight is the last of the potential converts before I wrest control of the Guild from its current leadership. Inara and Lark will be on hand in case we need to move on any of those individuals tonight. The sun crawls through its course as I wait for darkness to fall. I don't even bother to think Jericho might return to be a distraction, he'll have his own plots to attend to.

I sharpen my daggers, go over the plan in my mind searching for weaknesses, and read a bit from the little imported Piltovan paperback I keep tucked under my mattress. Gods forbid Jericho ever lay eyes on it, I'd never be able to face him again. Bea comes to perch by me for a bit, preening and talking, she's my usual afternoon company whenever he's not home. Today she poses for me, looking so pleased with herself when I call her a pretty bird that I have to pull out my charcoals and sketch her a bit. This is why I hate being up early, nothing interesting ever happens in the daylight.

Finally, the sun starts to dip behind the horizon, the hour is upon me. Well-armed and steeled for what must be done, I slip out into the garden, avoiding the gate and the main road. I don't silence the door as it shuts behind me. The noise must draw the attention of who Fex rushes around the corner of the house only to stop and give me a curt nod before walking away again. It's intriguing that they're out patrolling. Most great Houses in Noxus have a few guards, a holdover from the days when each House kept a Warband in the city. Fex and Dras are Trifarian veterans and they hold their positions as a matter of tradition and in honor of their service to the Empire. The demon typically makes Jericho less than cautious, it's concerning that he's put them on active duty.

I'd found him hunched over his desk, in the midst of a vision the day of that asset comment. I'd mostly forgotten it after the turmoil between us and recruiting Lark. I'd sat at the edge of the desk, enough space to ensure my safety as he'd warned me of the dangers previously, and waited for it to pass. When finally his eyes opened slightly I came to his side and ran my hand through his hair until I felt the tension in him ease. He kept what he saw a closely guarded secret but it must have indicated a clear threat. I bury my unease and resolve to push him for real answers later. If I'm in this with him, I deserve to be trusted with what he knows.

I scale the wall of our arranged meeting spot, a half-abandoned temple to some god whose name I forget, the cold biting into me without a cloak to protect me. No layers tonight, I need to move as swift as possible. We're on the border between Old Town and the whole district of temples that sprung up around the Immortal Bastion. If legend is to be believed, those temples were a reaction of jubilance for the destruction of the Iron Revenant that once ruled here. Our target is another of Old Town's nobles, Lara Ingritt, her and I know each other well enough. Her house is an ancient crumbling structure attained from a family that fell out of favor during Darkwill's reign. She's currently not only part of the Guild's inner circle of leadership, but an Officer of Noxian Intelligence. It's typical for the Guild and Intelligence to be intimately tied together, as was the case with my father.

In addition to the work it does for Noxus, Intelligence has it's own plots and intrigues within itself. It serves the Trifarix outwardly but within, it echoes the Empire itself with many factions contending with one another. Tonight I'll find out which side Ingrirtt can be numbered amongst. With one last hoist, I peer over the edge of the roof, making sure it's clear of threats before propelling myself upward and landing in a crouch as Lark and Inara turn at the noise, suddenly on guard. I give them a wicked smile. "Didn't mean to scare you."


	12. Chapter 12 - Katarina

_The latest update - pulled from my post-Christmas haze. I went back and added some tracks from my playlist for a couple chapters, if you're interested check it out._

_This chapter's playlist song_

_Joan Jett - Bad Reputation_

_ track/7pu8AhGUxHZSCWTkQ2eb5M?si=bs1WTi4mSXGrwK7CnxerCQ_

Inara rolls her eyes. "If you're done with your dramatic entrance, can we get started?" She gestures impatiently to the ponderous house below us.

"My apologies, I must have mistook myself for the one in charge of this mission." I give her a flat look and she finally cracks a smile as Lark sighs at us. "Don't worry Lark, banter is over. You both know who we need to move on if this doesn't go in our favor. Wait for me, we'll move as one in that case. If I don't come back at all, leave, pretend none of this ever happened."

Inara gives me a dark look. "Should one of us let him know, in the case that you don't come back?"

It hadn't crossed my mind that he would need to be informed if I should fail. Nothing that happened in the city seemed to escape his knowing. Yet suppose he didn't know this time? Would he believe the worst of me, that I had betrayed him and vanished into the night? "Go to the servant's door, ask for Gwen, my maid, she'll see that he's told."

"Your what now?" Oh, gods. At least that's brought the mirth back to her expression.

"What? Am I supposed to get into those fancy dresses all by myself?" I know she'll laugh at that, I need to hear it just now. The weight of this moment is starting to settle onto me and I drag my hand through my hair. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"Of course, whatever you say...Madame Swain." That even manages to draw a chuckle from Lark. It catches me off guard though and I feel a blush creep up my cheeks. I'm granted a reprieve as neither of them offer a comment on it.

I ready myself at the edge of the roof. One well placed jump and I'll be on the house below us. "See you on the other side."

I take a few paces back and give myself a running start. I spring off the roof, for a moment it feels like flying, and the other roof rushes toward me. As I land, I roll, spreading the force and breaking my momentum. The darkened turrets make an ideal entry point. They, much like the House guards, belong to a bygone era, and many, like Jericho's, ended up as neglected spaces.

The archaic window gives way easily, admitting me into the blackness within. She should be just returning from the festivities at the arena, bloodshed for the masses, the condemned dying in the most spectacular fashion, and a lucky few winning pardons. Cobwebs and dust have gathered over crates and bits of furniture, as I suspected, it's been abandoned to time. I put my foot out and test the spiral staircase that leads downward, it seems sturdy enough. I descend, stepping lightly to avoid the groaning of the ancient wood, passing the attic, and stopping at the next floor. I lean down to the keyhole, holding my breath, there's every chance this door has been sealed over. Light shines through, one small victory. I put my ear to it and listen, there's no noise emanating from the house beyond. I crack it ever so slightly, holding my breath as it creaks in the emptiness. No movement, no signs of life. Perfect, I slip out and shut it softly behind me.

Voices begin the carry up from the stairs, she's in the company of her guards, as expected. I only need to be patient for that to be remedied. I slip through the gaudily furnished hall in shadows, the Ingritts apparently have a deep need to display their wealth. I make for the master suite, another exercise in ostentatiousness, entering the bedchamber to lay in wait.

She gives her final orders to the guards for the night before she enters, unaccompanied. Her back is to me as she shuts the door presenting me with a temptation to end her and avoid bothering with persuasion. But no, her support would be valuable. "Hello, Lara."

"So you've finally come." She laughs. "Your whole absurd operation has become too easy to anticipate"

I feel a spark of anger, we've been exposed. I reach for my daggers, preparing for this talk to go very poorly. "Then you know what I'm here to offer."

She turns toward me, confidence making her movements unhurried, her features imperious. "Join this ill-advised coup and hand the Guild over to the Usurper's little pet? No, I don't think I will. There's a reason your father rejected you." The chain whip coiled at her side suddenly sings through the air. I leap back, avoiding the sharp blade at the tip, drawing the daggers I had gripped. "You're weak Katarina, you need to be led. With your father gone, you simply found someone else to do that."

She touches a deep well of rage that roils at her words, I feel something inside me snap. How many times will my past errors be weapons against me? How much more will I have to hear about my disgrace, my father's disappointment? There's only been one person, despite his failings, who has seen more in me. "I'm taking the Guild, it belongs to me. If you choose to stand in my way then so be it." I let a dagger fly in her direction, her chain whip flashing out to block it, predictable. I use the moment she's committed herself to that action and I close the distance between us, coming to her side.

She tries to change the momentum of her weapon, recovering faster than I anticipated. I leap back as she succeeds in bringing it back toward my direction. The blade catches me though, rending open the flesh of my thigh. Through the adrenaline, I can't tell how deep it goes, but I feel the hot trickle of blood working its way down my leg.

I draw another dagger and feint to my left, keeping my eyes locked on her weapon. Her hand makes the slightest movement, I wait. The whip begins to fly towards me, I dive to the other side, hurtling myself full speed at her. Her weapon, committed to where she thought I'd be, is useless to her. The blade in my hand tears into her throat, ripping it open. Blood erupts and she uselessly grasps at the wound. "Tell me again about my weakness, Lara."

Her hands still and her knees buckle. She gasps her last breaths as she collapses to the floor in a sanguine pool. I finally become aware of a stinging in my thigh and look down to find a wound several inches long. I withdraw a bandage from a pouch on my belt and staunch the flow of blood as much as possible, I don't need to leave a trail. We'll need to move on the others now before word of Lara's death gets out. I push open one of the windows, gritting my teeth against its whine of protest, must everything in this house sound like it's falling apart. I take a blind leap into the space between this house and the next, haste is more important now than secrecy, and sprint at full speed to the temple.

Lark and Inara await me in silent anticipation. They know as soon as I appear that the recruitment wasn't successful. "Our other three need to be done, now. We've been found out somehow, keep your wits about you and show no mercy."

Inara shoots a glance at my leg, the blood now darkening the bandage. "Are you sure you can handle this?

"I'm fine!" It comes out harsher than I expected. Her eyes widen, but she says nothing. "Fucking hell." I tear off the reddened bandage and replace it quickly, tying it tighter than before, while giving orders. "Use our next agreed on rendezvous. Approach it cautiously, we don't know who knows what." I take a breath as I finish. The steady flow of blood is concerning, but I won't let them see that.

We scatter, each moving with lightning pace. It's only a matter of time before the body is discovered and we lose the advantage of surprise. My last target tonight brings the saga of me, my family, and the Guild full circle. My father's cousin, Marius, he'd taken primary leadership of the Guild when my father "disappeared". He'd nearly begged me to assume a role by his side with Talon leaving on his doomed search. It had nothing to do with familial loyalty though, I was the best chance he had to secure his position. I'd told him what I'd told Jericho initially about all this, and it had been the truth at the time, I wasn't a leader. When I left home for Jericho's he'd dared to come howling at the gate, demanding a word with his "dear cousin". It was one of the rare times I was thankful for Moira's bullheaded tendencies, demanding was not an attitude that would get you nowhere with her. Instead, he'd left me a letter filled with rage and curses. He even dared to guilt me about mother being all alone, I'd tossed it in the fire as soon as I read it.

I never told her I was leaving, I just did, and let the gossip circles tell her where I was. It was satisfying to rip that control from her hands. She'd hated me for as long as I could remember. Her political scheming and maneuvering meant everything to her, and my birth went wrong, keeping her out of society for longer than it should have. At least that was the tale told to me by my nurse. Or maybe it was the whispers I heard when I was older that she never wanted children, but I was thrust on her by duty and expectation. Either way, the result was the same and none of it mattered much now.

After the revels at the Arena, Marius would be in his favorite brothel, Father and I had collected him from there a number of times. The well-appointed mansion in Goldstone that looked so ordinary from the outside and yet within the upper class of the Capitol indulged their every fantasy. It had been built when Goldstone was established for that very purpose, rising as a hidden playground among the newly constructed buildings. This whole area had once been a slum that was razed by fire. The new money moved in after and made their own enclave in direct opposition to the nobles shuttered away in Old Town. Of course, everyone knew that the fire was intentional, but for the poor who lived here, there had been no justice. With his endless wars needing endless resources, Darkwill was uninterested in the crimes of the rich.

Tonight it works in my favor, the two districts being intentionally close, giving me not far to run. The gash in my thigh is a constant stinging and I feel the bandage growing moist again. The modern aesthetic had every building in Goldstone built to nearly the same height and I easily glide from rooftop to rooftop, closing the distance to my target. A figure looms before me, standing on a roof, still as a statue, clad in red, pale and unearthly. Him. I stop short, reaching for a dagger. "Far from home tonight, aren't you little Kat?" His voice is haughty, yet rich and seductive at the same time.

For a moment I wonder if he was the stalker, but no, that wouldn't be his way. This fiend rarely deigns to involve himself. "What do you want?" The dagger slips from its sheath.

He laughs, a cold and mirthless sound. "You would try to challenge me, you hopelessly fearless child. I'm only here with a warning, from her." She must be desperate to impress me if she convinced him to act as a messenger. "There is no going back from what you plan to do. So far you have been considered merely a pawn in this game, but this will change your standing, make you a target. Turn back, return to your family. You would not need to fear vengeance from him, the Black Rose will protect you."

I roll my eyes at his words."Like they protected Cass and my father? I'm through with others deciding my fate."

"Yet you do this all for the man who made you a pawn in the first place, his personal weapon. In the Black Rose, you could command a greater destiny." He holds out a hand, the invitation awaiting my response.

I'm out of time for this. I know what loyalty to them means and I've had enough of it in my life. "Fight me or let me pass, either way, shut up."

He sighs in an intentionally dramatic manner. "As you wish." Then he bows gracefully and takes a step back off the edge of the roof, vanishing into the night. Fantastic, another vague happening to worry about. We'll have to figure out what his appearance portents later.

With the way clear, I fly across the last few buildings, making a clean leap to the roof of the brothel. Fortunately, Marius usually makes use of a suite on the top floor. I've lost too much time to worry about subtlety. I drop down, grab the edge of the roof and propel myself forward, kicking in the window. The glass shattering in the still night sounds more like an explosion. I land and immediately draw blades. There's a couple of frightened cries as both a young man and woman scamper from the bed. "Two cousin? Your greed really is boundless."

He scrambles about, looking for a way to defend himself. "This is how you choose to do this Katarina?"

In truth, Marius has always been enough of a warrior that I'd rather it not be this way. But if I want the Guild there is no choice. "Get out!" I snarl at the two confounded whores and charge him. I don't need them being a distraction. They're quick to comply, but I won't have long before they alert the house's guards.

He finally retrieves a single dagger and brings it up to block my downward slash. I over-committed while he was unarmed and can't get away as his fist slams into my face, knocking me off balance, I lose my grip on my dagger. I reel backward, tasting blood in my mouth, as he gets his feet under him. Changing tactics, I reach for another dagger, balanced for throwing. Marius no longer knows me as he once did, I doubt he'll predict what I'm doing. I throw it, intentionally sailing it to his right, leaving myself an open target for him.

He takes the opportunity, pouncing at me, dagger ready for the kill. I spring out of the way, preparing my own strike. He reads what I'm doing, changing trajectory, managing to drag his blade along my stomach. It's not deep, more of a scratch, but still, I feel a warm trickle coming from it. I've had enough.

I don't fall back, taking him by surprise. I spin, and land a kick to his knee, knocking it to the side with an audible pop. He brings the knife up in a wild defensive gesture, but I'm no longer there. Now I'm at his back, and my dagger drives deep into him, piercing a lung. He turns when I withdraw it, still trying to fight me. I plunge it into his heart, ending this.

He falls backward, eyes wide in shock, the second of my family that I've stolen the life from. No time to contemplate now, I hear the thud of boots on the stairs and put my fingers to his neck to check for a pulse. Nothing. I make my exit quickly just as I hear the door behind me start to open.

Our last meet is at one of Lark's little hidden homes, this one a suite of rooms at the heart of an abandoned manor in Old Town. Instead of an ancient, crumbling mausoleum deserted ages ago, this one seems to have been cared for until fairly recently. The family was very likely targeted in one of Jericho's purges. Lark is already there, casually perched on a faded damask sofa. "Oh, your poor face, good thing we waited until after Solstice. I take it you succeeded with your cousin?"

I smile, it feels hollow somehow, but I need him to feel confident in what we've done. "Of course, and it looks the same for you."

The door crashes open with Inara's entrance, her body language exudes rage, but her eyes are strangely calm. "Somebody fucking warned him, he's in the wind." There's blood spattered everywhere on her and she clenches and unclenches her fists in rapid succession. "He had his people covering his escape, I tried to get through them."

I need to get her calm and rational. "Still, he'll go to ground, he won't be in the way while we secure our position. We'll deal with him if he returns."

"Whatever. Now what?" Both of them turn to me.

"None of them will act without leadership in place. They'll be scrabbling around to take it for themselves. Lark, you need to make sure they meet tomorrow night, that's when we take what's ours. For now, we part, keep yourselves secure."

The adrenaline has started wearing off as we part ways into different ends of the city and without it, I feel the icy air razor sharp against my skin as I make my way back home. The burning in my thigh has never let up and I feel a thudding ache across my face. And yet, I am triumphant. And what of Marius, another of my kin, dead for mine and Jericho's ambitions. We had trained and sparred together once. He was not quite as old as my father and served as a mentor when I was young. He too though turned on me when my father sought to replace me. And they all turned away from the greater good of the Empire when the finally relented to mother and chose the Pale Woman. Let him rot, he clearly was informed about what I was after and didn't make the least effort to even contact me. Unless it was him that's been following me. Time will tell.

For now, I need to concentrate my efforts on finishing taking control of the Guild. Despite my initial hesitation, this would have been the path meticulously laid out for me as a child. I'm tired of being just Du Couteau's failed daughter or the Grand General's whore. I want to make my own fate, to leave my own legacy, to make the Guild truly mine. Despite it being for his own ends, I do owe Jericho for pushing me in this direction. His ability to read me so well is still deeply unsettling at times.

I sneak through the house as silently as possible, no windows this time. My lamps have been left on, that was kind of him. The sting of the wound demands my attention and I dig through my wardrobe to withdraw a small box. As I cut away the remnants of my clothing around it, I realize that the best way to truly see it is to perch on my dressing table and use the mirror. It's deep, but no major vessels have been torn, although blood still slowly drips from it. No way around it, it needs to be stitched. I growl to myself as I clean it and dab it with a numbing agent.

I thread the needle while I wait for it to do its work. When it's a good as it will get, I draw a deep breath, I'm still going to feel some of this. "I distinctly remember telling you to be careful."

"Seriously, right now! Shut up, for once, Jericho." The last thing I need at the moment is a smug I told you so.

I go back to attempting to start the stitches. "You're going to butcher that. We should get a healer."

"No healers." I spit through gritted teeth. I hate healers.

He storms over and rips the needle out of my hand, dropping into the chair in front of me. "Turn around." He motions for me to turn the wound towards him.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" This isn't the first time I've had to do this, I don't know about him.

"Don't you trust me?" He echoes my words from earlier in the day, is he really teasing me right now? I make a frustrated noise, give in and turn for him to look at it. "Already numb?" I nod. "Don't flinch."

He drives the needle through my flesh, I clench my jaw and dig my fingers into the edge of the table. I still feel each puncture and pull, somewhat muted, but I'm still clearly aware of them. I close my eyes and concentrate on breathing, inhale, exhale. Finally, I feel him stop and tie off the last stitch. "There, not bad at all."

I look down, from what I can see, he did a better job than I would have. I'm loathe to admit it though. "Only slightly crooked." He doesn't respond, instead, he begins wrapping it in gauze. A small pang of guilt tugs at me, that was unnecessarily mean. I look anywhere but at him. "Sorry." I nearly whisper.

"Don't worry about it Kitten." He kisses my leg softly, just above the line of gauze, my heart thuds. "Tell me how it went." I think about everything that transpired and realize how truly, deeply tired I am. All the adrenaline has finally worn off now that I'm home and no longer bleeding and a slight foreboding- for the future takes its place. My life has changed inexorably. Without much thought, I slide down into his lap and lean my head against his chest, yearning for that comfort I feel in his arms. For a moment he doesn't respond and I worry he'll push me away again. Then I feel his arms wrap around me and he kisses the top of my head. "I hope you don't start expecting to be spoiled like this all the time."

"No, just most of the time." He doesn't retort as usual for us, instead, he quietly strokes my hair for a few moments. Sometimes, I'd give anything to know exactly what he's thinking. "Anyway, it's been a hell of a night."

I stay leaning against him as I detail the night's events and I hear as he sharply inhales when I mention the warning I was sent and the messenger. "I wasn't expecting him to be bothered to get involved."

I look up at him, feeling a little betrayed. "You knew it was possible though. Be honest with me, there is more to this than you've let me know and the Black Rose is involved."

He hesitates, how deep does his trust in me go. "The visions indicate there is a conspiracy of some sort. It has been endlessly frustrating trying to flush them out. Putting the Guild in your hands was one of the many steps I took to get Black Rose loyalists out of power. Other than that, I've been chasing shadows and waiting for them to make a mistake." I can feel the animosity and irritation in his words, but still, he's kept this from me.

"He let me go and I ended Marius, but we were exposed before we started tonight. And I've been followed, as you know. If I had all the information I may have planned this differently. If you want me in this with you, no more secrets." The steel in my tone surprises even me.

He considers my words and then lets out a sigh. "I suppose it was unfair to keep it from you." My eyes get wide, that was entirely unexpected. "Don't look at me like that, I can admit when I was wrong. I will remedy that in the future. But for now, go get some sleep, you look tired."

Reluctantly I stand, gingerly putting weight on my leg. "Coming?"

"No, I..." I glare at him, I'm not the only one who looks tired. "I'll get the lamps first. Be right along Kitten."


	13. Chapter 13 - Katarina

_Things get a bit dark here. Please read with care. As always - feel free to comment or message._

_Playlist Song:_  
_Cosmic Love - Florence + the Machine_  
_ track/0CSTvWUps1YmpQoXXay9ol?si=8lWwry8VSomWMwTiK5v7Yw_

He's already gone when I awake, of course, the sun indicating that it's already near mid-day. How do I still feel tired? I roll over and stare at the canopy above me, reliving the feeling of him undressing me last night and pulling me into his arms before sleep overtook me. It's maddening. No, I'll continue in my resolve to see nothing in it, to not give meaning where there is none. I suppress the memory and pull myself from bed, heading to my room to dress for the day. A note waits for me on my dressing table, written in his measured script, exacting and precise, as would be expected from him.

"I trust tonight the Guild will be meeting and you will take control of it with little resistance. Once you have that firmly in hand I require a task of you. Augustus Montrose must be eliminated tonight, he's begun to realize the alliance between his sister and myself. As always, take care of yourself. - J"

"PS. I was informed that you were almost out of that violet perfume you always wear."

I finally notice the ornate glass bottle to the left of where the note was, full of the aforementioned scent. My reward for being a good little pet. I wonder what Augustus's death will earn me. That poor little idiot, he tried so desperately to be important and powerful, he's earned a death sentence instead. I'd almost feel bad for him, but getting in that deep with any faction in Noxian politics is basically asking to be struck down at any moment.

After I'm dressed I ring for Gwen and she appears in short order, always eager to be of use. "Yes Madame." She has a sober look to her face, as if she already has sensed why she's here.

I sit at the dressing table and examine the wide bruise that has bloomed on the right side of my face. "I'll need your kitchen boy to come through, I need to know where Montrose intends to be tonight."

In the mirror, I see her expression change to one of smug self-satisfaction. "As it turns out, I took the initiative to inquire after him this morning. He complained that tonight another elaborate dinner party has been planned, even after all the Solstice revels. Montrose is celebrating some new, powerful friends he's made."

I stop and turn towards her. "Did he mention a woman at all, unusually pale?" How deep is he in, what are we about to stir up?

She bites her lip and shakes her head. "No, just some of the usual nobility who rankle at the loss of privilege they've experienced. He'll stay in the kitchens after dinner and the other servants have been dismissed. Knock if you see no movement inside."

Well, we won't be taking a piece off the board that she'll desperately miss. "Perfect, thank you, Gwen, that will be all." I dismiss her with a gesture and turn my attention to readying myself for the Guild tonight. Augustus will be easy to find when I'm ready for him.

Weapons sharpened and muscles stretched in case of confrontation, Inara, Lark, and I gather early in the Guild's headquarters, finding it empty thanks to a generous bribe I supplied via Lark. The unassuming building sits amidst a group of others housing various government functions. While most of High Command still functions from within the Immortal Bastion itself, bureaucracy has spread like a fungus to the area around it. It's a reflection of the temple district in that way, both of them evolving over the years with Noxus itself, Old Town pressing up against them both and the Bastion as the nobility grappled for power. In times past, the Grand General dwelt in the Immortal Bastion, making it the ultimate seat of power. Jericho is different, preferring the control he has over his own family home to the mysteries and hidden spaces where a plot could come to fruition at any time. Of course, he still has unfettered access to it anytime he wishes. The Guild's place here would shock outsiders who don't understand it's place within Noxus. Assassination has never been a method that our government or military has considered off-limits. The position in Intelligence of a Guild Officer enables the government to make use of its services at will, effectively making the it an unofficial branch of High Command.

I spent countless hours here as a child before our move to Shurima, and many more once we returned. I know all its twists and turns and nooks and crannies as well as that of my own family's home. I even pass a small alcove I remember as a favorite of mine for spying, shrinking into the shadows as a child to listen to the adults around me. We clear the rambling structure room by room, including any hidden ones and secret passages that I know of, ensuring no one is lying in wait. Next, all secondary exits are secured, leaving only the main door as the way in or out. When I'm satisfied that everything is in place, Inara and I retreat to a side room off the main hall, to await or moment.

They trickle in through the next couple of hours, Inara and I taking shifts pressed up against the door to listen, some voices we recognize, some are unknown. Someone opens a stored cask of ale, they drink and converse, some begin to openly mourn the fallen. There's a rising tide among them, confirmed dead members, Marius among them, who is targeting them? For what reason? Suspicions are aimed everywhere, including the Grand General. When the time is right, Lark raps on the wall next our hiding space, three sharp knocks, it's time.

We emerge and push through the crowd to the very center, gasps and whispers following in our wake as recognition dawns on them. Time seems slow, this is it, the moment there's no going back from. Now that I've come to it though, I know that every step I've taken has lead me here. Perhaps there is such a thing as destiny, and this is mine. Destiny or not, I am no longer General Du Couteau's shamed daughter, and no longer the Grand General's pet, I am Commander of the Assasin's Guild, a force and entity in my own right.

"Brothers and sisters, your leaders are dead. They were weak and have paid the price for that. I stand before you now to take my rightful place in their stead, as your Commander." Raucous noise breaks out among them, the three we recruited before this passionately on my side in the debate.

The din reaches its crescendo and a woman steps to the forefront. "You would deliver us into the hands of the Usurper, to be used as his weapon."

I snort, someone was bound to put this forth. "The Grand General is the rightful ruler of Noxus, along with the others of the Trifarix. The Guild will support High Command as it always has, nothing more, nothing less."

"So says the Grand Whore. Do you believe you can deceive…" She's cut off by the dagger that flies from my hand and buries in her chest. I'm weary of the same nonsense being spewed over and over again.

No other moves to challenge me, they're undecided, for the moment. "As I was saying." Inara covers the fallen in a cloak and moves her discreetly out of the crowd. "Our numbers have dwindled, our coffers are depleted, and those arrogant bastard 'guilds' take our potential recruits. Let us rectify this, and find our strength once again. We'll scour the lessor guilds from Noxus, once and for all, and become the power we were meant to be."

Father made a grave error in his leadership, he finally succumbed to the Black Rose. His single-minded pursuit of their objectives took a toll on the Guild. I can see it in their faces, they hunger for a return to glory. The murmuring returns, this time it begins to swing in my favor. She took down Marius, we would have the Grand General's support, she's here and Marcus is not. Lark joins in, adding to the momentum, a vote is called for. I take note and the slim few who still dissent, they'll have to be watched. When it finally ends, I'm officially Guild Commander Katarina Du Couteau, with Lark and Inara acting as seneschals.

My first order of business is just as I promised, both the Guild and Jericho, I assign a few of our members to begin tracking our competition. My second act is far less exciting, Inara and I head to the archives to understand the degree of disorder things have fallen to, leaving Lark to monitor for any fresh discord. I have some time before it will be clear to go after Augustus. I had briefly considered assigning someone else to the task, but I'm familiar with the Montrose estate. I suppose it's fitting, he once said I stole his heart, now I'll steal his life.

The Guild records are a shambles that reflect the last few years of leadership. I thumb through the latest records, noting the brazen embezzlement, and stare longingly at the fire. Inara laughs at me from behind a stack of loose papers belonging to gods know where. "Didn't think this would be the hard part?"

I lay my head down on the desk. "How did it get this bad? Is this a Guild of idiots?"

"This is what happens when we rely on anyone who volunteers to do this. We only get thieves and idiots." She sighs as she tosses the stack back down in front of her.

"Nevermind, I resign my position." That gets a small laugh from her and her eyes brighten a bit. I stand and stretch, time to get the blood flowing back into my limbs. "I'm done, I've got some other business to handle."

"Happy hunting, Commander." For all that we have a mess ahead of us to deal with, there's satisfaction about her. It makes me even more proud of what we've accomplished here tonight.

The city is quiet, still wrapped in a snowy mantle from the other night. I move through the streets in welcome solitude, reaching the Montrose estate with ease. With my cloak tucked around me, I watch the kitchen from the garden, someone has left a lamp burning so I can see the vague shapes within. When I'm finally satisfied that no unwanted company is around, I approach, keeping my cloak tight, and tap lightly. It only takes a second before a scrawny young man with dirty blonde hair cracks the door, the corners of his mouth up turning into a vicious smile the second he sees me. "He's saying a drunken farewell to his guests, a girl awaits him in the blue parlor upstairs." With that he vanishes up the servant stairs, leaving me with free reign.

With the other servants all withdrawn to their quarters the halls of the manor are as silent as the grave. I cautiously stalk through them, not making a sound, nearing the blue parlor. My plan is to take the girl first and wait for him. Quick and clean, he won't even know what happened. Then I hear it, from a room back near the main staircase, that ancient snarling voice. "Augustus, you spoiled little hedonist, where are you?"

"Coming Grandmother!" His impatient reply comes from the bottom of the stairs. Life is good sometimes.

The old woman is ensconced in an over-decorated bedroom that's rotten with faded glory. I slip in and silently shut the door behind me. She scrambles to prop herself up in bed, she knows I'm not her grandson. Her eyes have begun to fail though, so that's all she can make out. "Wh-who's there?" She summons some power to her voice, she's so used to being obeyed. She and many others are relics of old Noxus, a time when the nobility were parasites, feeding off the strength of the Empire. They are a vain, petty, self-absorbed, lot whose time has passed.

I steal to her side and she makes a quiet gasp as her eyes finally reveal me. "Death Lady Montrose, death is among you tonight." She makes to cry out but my hand slams down over her mouth. "This will be the fate of all who refuse to bend to the Empire's new order." I slide my blade between her ribs and down into her heart, a task made easy since she has no strength to struggle against me with. She slumps forward, her lifeblood draining into her fine bed covers.

There are footsteps in the hall, Augustus finally decided to answer his grandmother's summons, and I slip behind the door to await him. It's only a moment before he throws it open snarling. "What do you want, you old bat?"

Three steps in and he finally takes in the scene before him, coming to a dead stop. I softly shut the door once again. He sucks in a breath as if he wants to scream and then I'm right behind him, breathing down his neck quite literally. He laughs, a mirthless sound. "Two nights. I was allowed to live two nights after getting too close to you. He's certainly possessive."

"Don't be dramatic. This is about something entirely beyond you and me." He's unnervingly pliant as I put the dagger to his throat. Poor, weak Augustus, he doesn't even know how to resist me. He sniffles when he feels it against his skin, all his bravado evaporated. He's not the first I've seen to shed tears at their end and I'm not inclined to be moved by it.

"I would've done great things, you could have joined me at my side, Kat." The words are marred by a strangled sobbing that he fights to keep from overtaking him. Back firm, but shoulders quaking, he struggles to meet his end with dignity.

"I'm already doing great things." I dig the edge of the blade into his flesh and a whimper escapes him. His knees buckle immediately and I step back from him as his life flows into the plush carpet. It's not long before a shudder marks his last breath.

Surveying the carnage around me I realize I may have gone a bit far with the old woman's death. If Coraline faces repercussions from it Jericho will be furious. But then again, I smile to myself, it had been deeply satisfying putting an end to that bulwark of old Noxus. Either way, it is done and can't be changed. I'll need to slip out before that girl gets impatient and comes looking for Augustus.

I find the kitchen door left slightly ajar after heading back down the servant stairs. I shut it fast behind me and return to the waiting darkness of the night. It's been a long night and I feel it in the stitched wound in my leg and the aching bruise on my face, and it feels wondrous. Tonight I am triumphant. I finally have what my father once promised to me. I took it with strength and cunning, as a Noxian should. Would father be proud? Perhaps I should go ask mother, a cruel, petty voice inside whispers. No, forget it. I'm beyond her, she's nothing, a ghost haunting the ruin of her own life. The rage I have toward her will not be so easily extinguished though.

I focus myself back on the Guild, that thundering sensation as the crowd declared for me. I feel pride welling up in me, my confidence soaring. I'm damned self-satisfied and achingly confident as I approach the house. I wonder if Jericho is awake. He shouldn't be but he rarely sleeps as much as he ought to. If he is, we should celebrate tonight's success. The thought of him whispering in my ear about how pleased he is with me sends a shiver through me.

I'm broken out of my reverie by the sight of Dras shutting the gate. Odd that it's open at this hour. He looks up at me and quickly looks away, but movement on the stairs has already drawn my attention. Jericho, he stops at the door when he hears me on the walk behind him. Breathing becomes difficult as I ascend the stairs to where he's paused. I've always known I wasn't the only one, I've just never had to viscerally confront it until this moment.

"Kat." He already sounds like he's going to attempt some insincere apology. I brush past him, an ache spreading through my chest. Then it hits me, the cloying smell of decaying roses, the scent that always marks _her _presence. Her, why her? Of course, it's all another little power game to him. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

I shake it off with a violent shrug. "Don't touch me." I need to get away from him. I feel my eyes start to sting. No, I can't do this in front of him.

He cuts in front of me, blocking my way to the stairs. "Don't be like this." He's so irritatingly calm compared to the storm exploding inside me.

I put my hand up to ward him off. "It's fine." My voice somehow remains steady. "Exclusivity wasn't part of our arrangement. I just want to be alone."

He steps forward, stubbornly ignoring everything I said, and reaches out to put his hand on my cheek. Gods, that normally has the power to melt me. "If it is fine, why are you being dramatic?" How typical of him.

"Fuck you." I shove his hand away from me. "You always have to have the last word. You could've just let me walk away."

He pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes shut for a second, as though I'm the one who's offended him. "Fine go. I'd rather not put up with a childish tantrum."

Childish, it stings in ways I can't define. The pain of it all twists and transforms, becoming fury. I close the distance between us, tilting my head to glare up at him. "Maybe you'd prefer to not put up with me at all? I can arrange that."

"Try it. What have you ever accomplished in your life without me." He snaps back at me.

Black washes over my vision, my thoughts vanishing into rage, and I lash out, striking him across the face. He catches my wrist with his left hand as I pull back. That roiling anger too quickly vanishes, replaced by a sudden dread as his eyes begin to smolder an unnatural crimson. I've never born witness to the demon truly unleashed. An aura of terrible power blazes around him, filling the hall with a haunting flickering red light. I quake slightly as I feel those unliving fingers dig into my wrist. "You ungrateful little bitch." Another voice speaks along with his. Is it him or the demon in control now?

Instead of the unnatural warmth of his touch that I know so well, a burning begins to singe my skin. "Let go!" I try to pull away and I flashback to that night that started all of this, a similar altercation between us, how frighteningly strong he actually was. "Jericho, you're hurting me." In fear and desperation, I step forward and slam my shoulder into his chest.

He inhales sharply, backing up, and let's go. His eyes close and that terrible power dissipates, coiling itself back inside him. I turn and flee, scared, humiliated, heartbroken. "Kat wait. I'm so sorry." He calls after me, but I can't even turn to face him.

I slam the door to my room behind me and collapse into the window seat. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I try and steady my rapidly beating heart and panting breath. I should leave, just forget whatever this absurd arrangement has become and go. I look down at my wrist, a scarlet, irritated handprint wraps around it. I shift and a sheath digs into my back, causing me to recoil as though someone was behind me. "Godsdamn it." I pull out the dagger and send it across the room to embed in the wall. "Damn it all." I rip the other blade from my back and toss it to the ground with a snarl before pulling my legs back up to my chest. Why can't I find it in me to leave?

I stare apathetically out at the dark city until there's a soft knock at the door. I'll have to face him sooner or later anyway. "You wouldn't go away if I told you to, so you might as well come in."

He doesn't meet my eyes as he enters, genuine guilt for once written on his features. "I wanted to apologize. You told me that I should not wait to do so. So I am here. Peace offering?" He holds out a bottle of wine, Shuriman, dark and bitter, very fitting.

Perhaps I am mad, but now that he's here I don't want him to leave me alone. I take the bottle and gesture to the seat next to me. As he sits I take a long pull from it. "Well, I'm listening."

He fixes his gaze on the floor. "That was...not entirely me. However, losing control, that was my fault. And I do beg your forgiveness. I will understand if you do not wish to give it."

After everything tonight I've grown numb and his words leave me oddly empty. But that lack of feeling brings some clarity, he's not the only one who bears responsibility for what happened. "I shouldn't have hit you. I'm sorry about that." I take another pull off the bottle. "Interesting choice for an apology, what should I make of it?"

He shrugs. "I was sure you would be gone. I actually planned to drink myself to sleep."

I hand him back the bottle. "Would you really allow that?"

At last, he turns to look up at me, our eyes locking. "I would not stop you if that is what you really wanted." He passes the bottle back to me.

I take another long pull. "And where would I go? What would I do?" Our fingers touch as he takes the bottle back from my hand and he brushes his thumb along mine.

"You would work something out. You don't really need me. That's the truth, despite what I said earlier. " Is it? I stretch my legs out into his lap and hiss as pain shoots through my thigh. He looks at the floor again. "I forgot you were hurt." He sets the bottle to the side and takes my hand, looking pointedly at my wrist. "Should I go? Am I only making things worse?"

I don't think I could bear it if he did. "No, it's fine, stay." I leave my hand in his. He squeezes it ever so slightly as if he's worried I'll make him let go.

Suddenly he leans over, arms around my waist and leaning his head against my chest. "I would prefer it if you didn't leave though. I would miss you."

Why is it that the only mercy that exists in my soul is for him? I wrap my arms around his shoulders and return his embrace. "I'm not going to leave."

"Swear it?" he asks softly.

"I swear I'm not leaving." I kiss the top of his head and lean my cheek against it.

He sighs as though he's been relieved of a great burden. "And I swear to take more care from now on." He pulls himself even tighter against me. "My Kitten." Does he really not know that oath or not, I can be nowhere but by his side?


	14. Chapter 14 - Katarina

_Happy Valentine's Day! I have been pushing myself to get this chapter out on the day of love!_

_❤TragedyBunny❤_

_Follow me on Tumblr or Twitter if you're so inclined._

Thunk. The dagger hits the target, perfectly dead center. I'm hanging upside down from a ceiling rafter, throwing at targets scattered around the room, concentrating despite the dizziness starting to make my head spin. Behind me, I hear the whine of the opening door. None of the servants would dare interrupt me, not even Gwen. "Kitten, are you still not talking to me?"

I listen to his steps as he draws closer to me. I glance to my right and let a dagger fly in his direction. It buries itself in the wall next to him, he doesn't flinch. "I'll take that as yes." We both know that I wasn't actually aiming at him. He sighs, now the negotiating starts. "How about we go to the theatre tonight and then to that little cafe you like so much?"

I throw a blade at another target and ignore him. I want to see what concessions he's willing to make. "I'll buy you something shiny." Hmm, there are a few pieces at the jeweler's that I've had my eye on.

I throw again, another perfect hit. "Fine, do whatever you want to do with the blasted garden." He almost sounds pained saying it. I feel a smile tug at the corner of my lips, I hadn't expected to get exactly what I wanted. That's what the whole argument had been about, he'd been staunchly against the expense.

"All of the above." I sit up onto the beam and drop down next to him. I almost let out a gasp when I get a good look at him, he looks so very tired and worn. He'd left before the sun was even up this morning. I'd barely fallen asleep after chasing a target most of the night when I'd felt him stir beside me. There's been growing unrest in the south, sparking bands of rebels to spring up and need to be put down. I feel a bit guilty for all the theatrics just now. I lean up and brush my lips against his while wrapping my arms around his neck. "Darling, we don't have to go out."

I watch his eyes stray to the now faded handprint on my wrist. The past couple of months since that terrible night he's been overly indulgent, giving into nearly every request or whim of mine. It's bittersweet, I no longer believe what we have means nothing to him, but he still will not tell me otherwise. Is it pride, fear, or am I imagining things? He leans his cheek on the top of my head. "No, it's fine."

The way I'm pressed against his chest I can hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, strong and reassuring. "I'll leave it up to you." I feel his arms tighten around me. I'm tempted to say more, but it'd make him cross if I fussed over him.

When we first started going to the theatre we were the subject of extreme interest. Those same whispers that followed us at the Solstice revels consumed the theatre crowd. Winter was fading away and we were falling back into a routine after what happened, he found me idly sketching and stated he was bored and we should go out. I told him he never wanted to go out, which earned an annoyed huff. I'd had to kiss away his irritation before he'd let me agree to his suggestion. It became a bit of a regular occurrence as spring arrived full force, the two of us, ensconced in his private box, bantering and debating in hushed whispers, trying to keep as quiet as possible. As if anyone would actually admonish the Grand General for not keeping quiet at the theatre.

"You really are spoiling me." I twirl and show off the latest of his gifts, black lace and tulle, voluminous skirt yet somehow very revealing.

"I would say it's worth it." His gaze roves over me appreciatively before his hands close around my hips and he pulls me close. "You're stunning." The way his voice drops low and he whispers those words in my ear, I can almost feel my cheeks going crimson. I hate it when he does that.

"We will be late if you continue this." I hesitate for a moment, we could just stay home. Eventually, I pull myself from his grasp and climb into the waiting carriage. "You may further compliment me when we return."

It's opening night for some unheard of playwright who's managed to get the backing of a noble family. These productions that buy their way into a theatre are usually vanity pieces for their patrons and almost always end in spectacular disaster. Tonight is no exception, an overwrought affair based on an old myth, with glaringly obvious current parallels. "Really? Comparing me to Mordekaiser. I'm not sure if I should be insulted or flattered."

"I would say flattered, but the dialogue is so insipid I'm going to go with insulted." I make a mock gagging noise.

"We could just leave. That would cause a bit of a stir, walk out right now."

"Tempting but whoever bankrolled this would probably think that was a victory. Oh, I know, let's ask to meet the author. I heard he's here. That will terrify him."

"That is evil. How do I sleep next to you at night?" He puts his arm through my mine, bringing us closer.

"I always assumed very lightly." I lean my head on his shoulder, relishing the moment.

He laughs in that subdued manner that's typical for him, control to him is everything, and then squeezes my hand ever so slightly. I've come to know that gesture for what it is, his way of asking for affection, even if it is more proof of that constant need for control. I tilt my head up and brush my lips against his cheek anyway, I'll not deny him. "I'm glad we came out tonight." I'm taken aback at the unexpected honesty. I return my head to his shoulder and feel him ever so lightly kiss the top of my head.

"Me too." Some intuition grips me and I realize there's something he's not telling me. I can feel the tension in his body as I lean against him. Between that and the tiredness lingering in his eyes, I'm troubled.

I don't really pay attention to the remainder of the theatrical debacle playing out before us, instead, we whisper back and forth and exchange soft kisses when we run out of words. When the whole dreadful thing has finally concluded neither of us is invested in our malicious scheme from earlier. We attempt to slip out of the theatre quickly before any of the high society crowd can attempt to small talk to us. "Madame Katarina, Grand General!" Coming around a corner into an open foyer we almost run down the owner of the cultured, smooth voice.

"Rowan!" We stop short and I lean in to give them a quick peck on the cheek. "What a wonderful surprise." I hear Jericho very quietly huff behind me, he knows why I'm so elated at the coincidence.

"Am I missing something?" They clearly sense the opposing forces at work here.

I met Rowan at a gallery show for Alrich about a month ago, we ended up deep in conversation and kept in touch after. It was only after our first meeting that I realized they were, in fact, the newly elected Head of the Mage's Council. Jericho referred to it as quite a fortuitous connection, always politics with him. "Since you asked, there's a small favor I need to beg of you." Gardens don't really grow in normal Noxian soil, you either import it or have it enchanted or better yet, both. "Could you recommend the best green mage of your acquaintance?" I give deep emphasis to best, the cost isn't a concern.

"Planning to play in your garden a bit?" They give me a wry smile, they've heard my ambitions on this subject before. "I'll see to it as soon as possible my dear. I hope you'll forgive my haste but I'm late to an engagement." They incline their head politely to Jericho. "Grand General, always an honor, Sir. And do stop by sometime, the both of you, I owe you a tour."

"We'll look forward to it." We kiss cheeks again, Jericho returns their nod, and they fade into the now pressing crowd.

Pushing through to the exit we finally find ourselves out in the mild spring night. I take his arm as we walk the short distance from the theatre to the cafe. "What's troubling you, and don't tell me nothing, I know better."

"You are spending too much time with me. I had planned on having a discussion with you shortly. But first, other pressing matters. You are aware there is an intelligence briefing tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes." This again, I keep my tone purposefully terse.

"And you know what time it is set to begin at?" I nod silently. "Then don't be late again. Veera already thinks your position should be rescinded, stop giving her excuses. And please actually try to be in uniform."

"She's never going to like my being there anyway." This is really the last thing I want to talk about.

"I'd imagine that has something to do with you breaking her nose up north." His tone is flat.

I pull away from him to gesture wildly. "You know what she said! How was I supposed to know she was Intelligence."

"You could've not let her bait you like that. However, she's your Superior and you will have to deal with her for now."

"Until I'm promoted. That's what you're planning on, isn't it?" Thinking of fucking Veera and High Command has me silently seething. I didn't even want this position in Intelligence, it was regretfully forced on me as soon as I became Guild Commander. "Remember when she had the nerve to ask if I could even read High Noxian like I'm some sort of uneducated child. The Grand Whore apparently can't understand our official language."

He surprisingly chuckles quietly. "You spent a whole meeting only speaking to her in Old Noxian. It was quite impressive actually, I didn't even know you spoke it." Now he finds it amusing, he was irritated at the time.

"I suppose it's typical. People usually think killing is all I'm good for." With that thought, melancholy starts to bleed into my rage. I trudge on in silence but he catches up and takes my arm again. He doesn't speak though, giving me a moment until we reach our destination on the edge of an open plaza. There are a few cafes scattered amongst the now darkened shops that remain open for the crowds coming from the theatres, opera house, and galleries, but there's one in particular I favor.

We'd started coming here shortly after we began having theatre nights. I'd frequented it before on my own, but one night we'd both needed sobering up and weren't ready to go home. There had been a painfully boring diplomatic dinner that had impelled us both to decimate our host's wine cellar. Well, impelled me anyway, I may have drug him along with it. It makes me smile a little to think of myself being a bad influence on the Grand General. We'd scared the owner Tavi, a Shuriman immigrant, half to death. He had no idea what to do with Jericho seated at one of his outdoor tables, sipping coffee with his mistress. He has since thankfully calmed down a bit when we show up.

We find our usual table, tucked into a darker corner of the veranda, affording us at least some privacy, as Jericho prefers. Sahar, one of Tavi's daughters brings out coffee with a polite greeting before we even ask. They always have the best Shuriman brew here. You can tell by the number of Tavi's fellow immigrants clustered inside, looking for a taste of home. Moments later Sahar reappears with a smile and one of Tavi's famous flaky crusted pastries. "I saved one just for you, Madame, I know you are fond of them." She's a flatterer, but that's what I pay for.

"Many thanks, Sahar. " The scent of strawberries and roasted nuts wafts up to me and as soon as she's out of sight I ravenously stuff a large forkful in my mouth.

Jericho smirks at me from across the table. "If only I knew before that all it took to mollify you was a decent pastry."

I feign being indignant "It's the strawberries, they're my favorite, and someone wouldn't let me have them all winter."

"No, he said stop spending a fortune on them when they have to be imported." He pretends to be stern with me.

I play the brat and pout. "You were mean about it and I didn't get any."

"My poor Kitten, that must have been torture. Although I know full well you had Cress buying them and hiding the cost. How many bottles of wine did it cost me for you to bribe him?" He sits back looking triumphant, he's won our little back and forth."

"No fair, you always know everything." I blow him a kiss and finish enjoying my pastry. With the last bite dispatched I turn my attention back to what's bothering him. The silence that's stretched between us seems to be alive with whatever it is, it's heavy and oppressive, erasing the pleasantness of a few moments ago. "So."

"I suppose I owe you that discussion about what's been on my mind." I nod, hoping to just get it over with. My every sense is telling me to dread his words. "You know there's been unrest in the south. Thus far the forces sent have failed to stamp it out entirely." He pauses and once again tension fills the space between us. "I intend to go settle it myself."

My heart freezes, I forget to breathe. He's going to war. Part of me cries out to beg him not to, but that's not the Noxian way and he'd despise it. Instead, I steady myself and bury that impulse. "Do you want me to go with?" That would be acceptable, I could make myself of use, like in the North.

He shakes his head. Of course, he won't want it construed that he needs to take his little pet everywhere with him. "No, but the situation has given me much to consider and there is something I need to ask of you." Another moment of terrible silence. I stare down at the cup in my hands that I hadn't realized I was clutching tightly. Will he just get this over with? "It occurs to me I could use someone to watch over my interests while I'm away. Not with official power, of course, but to keep my allegiances strong and prevent my enemies from growing too bold."

"And?" I urge him on, gesturing impatiently.

"I would want you to have the respect due to you while acting on my behalf. And I'd like to make it clear in that case that anyone acting against you is acting against me as well." I take a sip of coffee, completely lost. "All this is to say, I think we should get married."

A raspy cough escapes me as I choke on my coffee. "What!?"

"You and I, we should get married." He says a bit more slowly as if it somehow makes it any less absurd.

"Honestly, I'm a little surprised you're even bothering to ask and not just ordering." The shock leaves me defensive and lashing out. Get married, be his wife, this is lunacy.

Now he's the one who turns his eyes away and contemplates his cup. "Fair enough. Although I would argue things have changed over time." He reaches out to take my hand, thumb running along my knuckles. His voice drops into that soft tone that always persuades me to his point. "You would agree, right?"

Damn him for being charming. "I suppose they have a bit." I give his hand a soft squeeze.

"You have to admit it is a solid notion. I know Darius can be depended upon and Argos is very capable but has not been in his position long. And soon enough we'll have a new Commander of the Capitol Guard."

"I didn't realize she was finally retiring." I interrupt.

"Not quite." The insinuation is unmistakable. "I'll need you to see to it personally. Back to the point, I'll get what I need while I'm gone and if I should not return, you'll be a very wealthy widow."

I roll my eyes at that last bit. "Don't be ridiculous, something's far more likely to befall me than you."

He looks up brows furrowed. "Don't say that."

"Can I think about this whole thing?" I'm at a loss. All my work to accept the way things are between us, and he wants to complicate it all over again.

"If you insist, my Warbands have been summoned though, and I plan to leave within the week." Why am I the last to know about this whole thing? "Keep in mind, we can always get divorced if you find it disagreeable. In fact, since you have no assets of your own, I'm technically the only one at risk."

It's such a clerical way of looking at it, just what I'd expect from him. I almost wish it hurt, but I'm too used to how he is. So instead I simply rise and stretch. "I'm ready to go home." I start walking away before he's even out of his seat.

"Right." He leaves some coin on the table and hurries to catch up with me. I feel the weight of his coat drop around my shoulders and inhale the scent of him that clings to it, leather and parchment and that cologne he pretends he doesn't wear. "There's a chill in the air." There's not but it's an unusually soft gesture so I let his little lie slide.

"Still trying to persuade me?" I slow my pace a bit so that we fall into step with each other.

"Perhaps." He takes my hand. "Is it working?" I only roll my eyes at him again, this time with a smile though.

Thankfully he lets the subject drop the rest of the way home. Once Gwen has helped me out of my dress, I slip on my robe and take a precious few moments to think while running a brush through my hair. How can I even begin to contemplate marrying him? It's absolutely absurd, and he's arranged it all with the same cool detachment of ordering his soldiers into formation. And yet he asked, admitting when he did that things are not as they once were between us. With that admission comes the stinging awareness that for whatever his reason, he'd rather it remain unacknowledged. As usual, I'm expected to obey his wishes and follow along with his silence. But isn't that what I've accepted time and again?

Nothing is clarified by the time I slip next door to find him hunched over his desk, pen in hand. "Are you seriously working right now?"

He puts a hand up. "I'll only be a moment."

I stalk over and drop myself into his lap, he doesn't get to propose to me and then spend the rest of the night obsessing over the Empire. "No." He tries to write around me. "I want your attention."

I lean in and kiss his jaw just where it meets his neck, he shudders. My lips travel upward, I nip and pull his earlobe between my teeth, sucking for a moment. He gasps, pen clattering down onto the desk. "You are insistent on making a nuisance of yourself, aren't you?" He wraps his hands around my hips.

"If that's what it takes to get what I want." I can feel that tension in him again and I'm reminded of the reason for his proposal. There must be some concern about this rebellion within High Command if he's going to take on the task himself. He still hasn't rooted out the conspiracy he knows is working in the shadows, no doubt that weighs on him as well. I kiss his neck and let my teeth graze it, he digs his fingers into my hips and thrusts lightly against me. I feel the heat of desire build inside me. "You're so tense though, let me take care of you."

I push his hands away and slide down to the floor between his legs. I trace my fingers along the growing bulge in his pants, causing more small noises from him, before opening them. He sighs when I grasp him and work my hand up and down his length. I feel his fingers dig into my shoulders when I run my tongue over his head and take him into my mouth. His hand grips my hair, pushing me forward, urging me to take all of him. Tongue pressed against him, lips tight, I move up and down, listening to his soft moans. When he can no longer stand my deliberately slow pace, he holds me still and drives into me, relentlessly using me.

I hear his rapid breathing and know he's taken himself close to the edge. I break away, clambering back into his lap, straddling his hips. I let my robe fall to the floor and lean down for a rough kiss, my hand once again wrapped around his cock. "Don't tease me." He growls.

"Never." Wet and aching for him, I impale myself on him and moan as his hips buck up to meet me. Again I start slow, rocking my hips against him, taking him as deep as possible. His hands hold me loosely, a sign he's given over control to me. "You feel so good inside me." I quicken, moving with urgency, breath coming rapidly, feeling the bliss of being filled with him. I feel myself tighten around him, pleasure exploding inside me, crying out as I'm spent. I'm pliant as a moment later he pulls me down roughly, taking back that control, and finishing with a few deep thrusts.

I lean my head onto his shoulder, suddenly exhausted, and feel his arms wrap around me. He means so much to me, will I lose him if I don't do what he asks? Will he find someone else to play the part? I'm out of choices again it would seem. "You're right, it's a good idea."

I leave it at that and wait for him to respond. "Look me in the eyes and tell me yes, if that's your answer, Kat."

I oblige and sit up, staring into those unyielding dark pools. "Yes, I'll marry you." I brush my lips lightly against his to seal my promise.


	15. Chapter 15 - Katarina

_Hello Lovelies!_

_Here's Chapter 15 for you. My housing situation is in flux so I will keep working on this as much as possible._

_Please remember to fav or comment if you like what I'm doing!_

_Your playlist song:_

_Monsters - Ruelle: track/14fRrLJwF9Ca6n5SXMbs5M?si=mW0KVRO3Qoiai0wDxgCIfA_

_❤Tragedybunny❤_

_Follow me as that on Tumblr and Twitter if you're so inclined_

Get married in less than a week, it sounded simple enough once I bought into this notion of his. But no, nothing was ever simple, and there was one particularly irritating complication I had to deal with tonight after I finished with the Capitol Guard Commander.

My target had been ineffective in dealing with the attacks on the black powder weapon factories Jericho had helped establish since the meeting at Solstice. They'd been dismissed as the acts of agitated citizens, inflamed by the reshaping of the waterfront district for the optimal placement of the steam-driven machines. Jericho had interpreted them as personal attacks on his supply line of the new weapons. He claimed it was likely another move in the plot against him, maybe even nothing more than a distractionary tactic, nevertheless, the Commander would be the one to pay.

The Guild ledger snaps shut as I finish reviewing contracts and assignments. Seated across from me, Inara impatiently drums her fingers on the desk, head leaned on her hand. "Everything to your satisfaction, Commander?"

I glower at the spiky attitude but decide to give it a pass since so much falls to her when I have to deal with official Intelligence business. "You know this all needs to pass through me eventually, I'm supposed to be in charge here." I think of the meager size of the member logs again, still not nearly as many names as I'd like to see. "I'll get us an invite to recruit from the Military Academy, see if we can find anyone more talented than an infantry grunt. We're the only operation in this damned city, we should be thriving."

"Well." She shakes her head side to side as if she's trying to decide, it's too expressive, like a performance. "I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you. I'm hearing from some old contacts, someone is recruiting against you. Independents are moving underground if they don't want to take a side. It would appear they are looking to topple your regime." There's an odd inflection to some of her words, again, like she's rehearsed this.

"Damn it." I slam my fist on the desk. I'd let myself get complacent after my stalker had seemingly disappeared. And now this, everything I fought for is being threatened. I should have made more of an effort to catch them. "Then we recruit younger, build some loyalty from the ground up." I fling the ledger book adown, looking at it is tiresome.

"I assume that can wait until you've said your wedding vows, Madame Swain." She grins at me, a much more natural expression than earlier, daring my wrath to come down on her. She hasn't let up with the name since she found out about all this.

"Someday I'll have a Second that doesn't test me." I push myself back from the desk, suddenly anxious to be out on the rooftops tracking down my target. "Speaking of, have you seen Lark lately? I've noticed a bit of hesitation to take on assignments."

She fiddles with the ledger in her hands. "He's with Alrich quite a bit. That poor little thing has been quite sick lately."

"While I empathize, he's neglecting his duties here." I would hate to have to reprimand Lark, I've grown quite fond of him.

She shrugs. "Young love. You should know how it goes."

I refuse to acknowledge the teasing tone that has returned to her voice. "Since you've kept everything in such a satisfactory order, I'll leave you to continue it. I've got a private assignment."

"Have fun. Don't go getting your face bruised up again before the wedding." I wave her off and head out into the night to hunt down my target. This one could be problematic, I've been instructed to keep it deniable.

Alessa Braun is a veteran of a harsh reputation. She's kept an iron grip on the Capitol Guard even during the upheaval of Jericho's ascent to Grand General and the purges that followed. Either her age was beginning to catch up with her or she had been caught up in the plot that was winding its roots into every facet of the Capitol. She couldn't be easily dismissed from her position either, due to heavy support from within High Command. Gwen's ring of servant-spies came through for me again, Commander Braun was just finishing dinner with her only son, a burgeoning battle mage, when I steal in and conceal myself to lie in wait.

It isn't long before I hear them exchanging heated words on the stairs. The tone of harsh whispers carries to me, but the words themselves are lost. I ponder if it is about her rumored weakness, some were saying frailty was creeping up on her even before this latest turn of events. Another tidbit from the spies tells me some of her closest staff are working to hide something. It won't matter much longer either way. I slip into the bath, her destination, as I hear her dismiss those attending her. She's a soldier first and noble second, she'll not want to be fussed over in her private moments.

She never checks behind her, intent on filling the tub, her movements slow and a bit stiff. With hands that clearly lack the strength of their younger days, she begins to disrobe. "Hello, Commander Braun."

She freezes. "Ah, the Blade herself comes to me. How have I offended the Grand General that I am graced with your presence?"

"You're failure to protect the future of Noxus." I've already moved between her and the door, there is no escape.

"So you've come to kill me for that? Because I cannot stop every act of violence done in this teeming mess of a city?" Her frustration is palpable and her eyes are haunted with grief. In this moment I believe that she is not part of that plot, but she is hopelessly beyond her prime, and that famous iron grip has finally faltered.

"No, you're going to kill yourself for me." I hold out one of her own personal daggers I lifted from her room when I first arrived. "You're going to get in that tub of lovely warm water, and open up your veins."

She starts forward, as though she means to shove her way through me, but her hands tremble so much she sharply pulls back. "Why would I do that?" She snarls, trying desperately to sound like the intimidating warrior she no longer is.

"For your son. Prove to me that you are indeed still loyal to the Trifarix, to Noxus, and he will be clear of suspicion. His magical talents could lead him to a brilliant career, but if he is the son of a traitor he will be nothing." She tries to interrupt, but I raise my hand and with a gesture silence her. This is why they all deride me, they fear me. I am an extension of him, of his will and power, in a way that haunts their nightmares and causes their souls to quake. "You are old, your body is quite obviously failing you. Even if you lived through tonight, you would not hold your position long. Accusations surround you, many say you have been bought. Show me your loyalty, give your son his future."

Hot tears fill her eyes and spill out. "Damn you and the monster that sent you." She snatches the blade from my hand, and turns from me, placing it on the edge of the tub. With the water at its peak, she cuts off the tap before finally removing the last of her clothes. Even with her age, she's maintained the lean muscle of a warrior, covered in the scars from a lifetime of battle. She lowers herself into the water with precise care, but without a trace of hesitation, I note. I cross my arms and wait, eyes never leaving her. If she decided to fight, it would at the least draw unwanted attention. "Bear witness, this is my pledge of loyalty. For Noxus." The dagger rends the flesh of her wrist easily and quickly she shifts hands, the second opening just as efficiently.

Crimson tendrils flow into the water around her as she lies back and sighs as though her burdens have been lifted from her. I remain with her, keeping watch as her breathing slows and the flow from her wounds turns into a trickle. When at last there is no life left in her, I take my leave.

If only my next task was as simple. I backtrack from the modern little estate of the Braun family in Goldstone to the aged monoliths of Old Town, the path where I'm headed so horribly familiar. I slip over the garden wall where I know the guards have a blindspot and make it to the weathered stones I've climbed a thousand times before anyone can catch sight of me. The window I'm looking for is open to let in the cool night air, as I anticipated. I don't hesitate, instead leaping through it before I let myself overthink this.

She looks up from the pristine desk she's working at, the second-floor study has always been her little kingdom. "Well, this is unexpected."

"Hello, Mother." I stride toward her, intent on remaining intimidating.

"Have you come at last to kill me, Daughter?" She stares me down with that glower I know so well from childhood.

I haven't seen her since the night of the Solstice revels. I'd been admittedly out of my element in the pressing crowd and she pounced on that weakness when she'd seen it. Her words had disarmed me, making me that small child being disapproved of all over again. Its familiarity had been awful, and to my humiliation, I'd frozen, trapped in the past. Now here I was confronting her. After we'd come to an agreement on his proposal we'd both realized this little snag. It had fallen to me to handle this and clear the way for our wedding.

"Sadly no, it's been deemed unnecessary." I loom over her, one hand resting on the handle of a dagger, the other removing a document from a pouch on my belt and tossing it on the desk. "I only require your signature, and then I'll be on my way, nothing more than a slight interruption to your evening."

She snatches it up from where it landed and quickly scans through it before howling with laughter, much to my irritation. "You want my permission to get married?"

"No, legality requires permission from my head of household. If you refuse I'll be more than happy to remove you from that position." I keep my tone neutral, any sign of the resentment that burns against her and she'll twist it to her own advantage.

"Oh my dear little girl, why ever would I stand in your way? Wife of the Grand General, that's a match I could never have dreamed of, even for Cassiopeia. Then again, look at what it has cost to get you there." She focuses back on the document, pouring over every detail.

"Will you just hurry and sign it! I'm not feeling particularly patient tonight." I shove the pen on her desk at her with no small amount of violence.

She holds her hand up in a gesture to silence me and I let our frustrated growl. " 'She comes into this marriage with no familial assets.' We have to change that." She's scandalized.

"I have been living with him this whole time with nothing from you. It. Is. Fine." I spit the words at her and my hand goes back to the dagger. This would be so much easier if I was allowed to kill her.

"This is a legal document. It will become a matter of record that I sent my daughter off to her marriage with nothing to call her own." That would be the real tragedy, that her name would be dishonored. It is always about her.

The blade flashes out of its sheath and I bury it in the desk. Much to my satisfaction, she jumps back a bit, colliding with her chair. "Just sign it."

She huffs. "Fine, always so much like your father." I feel my jaw tighten, how dare she mention him. She's the one that led him down the path to his destruction. She takes pen in hand finally and applies her immaculate signature. When the ink is dry she hands it back to me finally. "I hope your marriage is everything you desire. You and Jericho Swain deserve one another."

I pull my dagger from her desk. "Throw stones if you must." I've already begun to walk away, intent on leaving her behind.

"Then allow me to offer you a warning instead, even though you've refused to listen to others that have been offered to you. The Usurper will not retain his hold on Noxus forever. You will share his fate if you remain at his side." Her words drip venom, her hatred is a living thing, creeping about in the space between us.

"More talk Mother? That's all you and the Black Rose seem to be capable of. My decision is made and I will hold to it." I try again to walk away from her.

"This has always been your problem. You're stubborn beyond reason and insist you are never wrong. No wonder your Father…" I don't think, the blade cuts through the air towards her. I know it goes wide, I only want to scare her again. In seconds I'm back through the window, taking a leap toward the ground. I land, tuck and roll. I need to get out of here, I feel like I can't breathe. No turning back, over the wall before anyone can see. Damn it all, she wasn't supposed to get to me. Damn her.

To my shock, the sound of the guards being roused doesn't follow me. I still sprint away from the house, not wanting her to change her mind. When I finally slow my head is spinning and I've pointed myself in the direction of a much seedier area of the city. I need a drink and a drinking partner. Thankfully I know where I can find both.

I find Draven occupying his usual table at the Maiden's Bowery, a few lovely young things surrounding him. For him it's not so much man or woman, but what flattery you can give his ego. He waves some of his retinue away when he spots me headed towards him, full bottle of wine in hand. "Look what the cat dragged in." He chuckles like it's not the thousandth time he's said that.

"I see you're still a bastion of wit." I drop in the seat cleared for me while his companions eye me warily.

"That's a big word, fitting for the wife of the Grand General." He grins widely but it fades after a moment. "Speaking of, should you be here the night before your wedding?" There's trepidation in his voice. If anyone knows what Jericho is truly capable of, it's him.

He watches my face, looking for tells, wanting to assure himself he won't wake to a world of trouble in the morning. "It's not until later. Plenty of time to sober up." I lift the bottle to my lips and take a drink, continuing for several seconds, to prove my point.

The showman in him can't resist and he begins to clap and cheer, encouraging those around us to join in. I continue the long pull until my stomach lurches a bit and I slam the bottle down on the table, nearly half of it gone. The room begins to spin almost as soon as I release my grip on it. Draven hoots again and roughly claps me on the back. "Well, let's enjoy one more wild night before you're too important and proper for all this, eh Kitty-Kat."

I groan as he motions to the barkeep. "As long as you promise to stop calling me that."

Bottles and cups appear almost instantly around us as Draven settles into the seat next to me. "How about I treat instead? All the questionable quality wine you can stomach!"

His enthusiasm lifts my mood and I find myself giving him a genuine smile. "Deal." I pour a glass for us and raise a toast. "To Draven, best friend to those in need of a strong drink." The haziness I was feeling continues to wrap around my mind and I surrender to it, letting myself float away in the moment.

I'm on my second or maybe third and an immense shadow falls over the table. I lean back in my seat, my head lolling to the side so I can peer up at the shadow's owner. "DarDar!" I stumble out of my seat to rush at him and attempt to throw my arms around his impossibly broad chest. "When was the last time I saw you?"

He puts his massive hands on my shoulders and pushes me back ever so softly, causing me to relinquish my hold on him. "Been a while. What're you doing in this hole? Isn't tomorrow important?"

I huff, everyone wants to ruin my fun. "Don't worry about it. I'm just blowing off a little steam." I nearly fall back into my seat and gesture to the raucous crowd around me. "Why don't you join us?"

To my left Draven snickers and slides a bottle across the table toward his brother. "Yeah 'DarDar' have some fun for once."

He snorts before finally giving in and sitting. "I'll join, but only to keep you two out of trouble."

"Don't be so mean." I pout and pour myself another glass. "We're celebrating tonight. Here's to me, finally achieving my Mother's dreams." I drain it in one single drink.

He sighs. "Nothing but trouble, the two of you."

I feel myself fading as the wine goes down my throat. The tavern becomes sweltering, and all the light and noise blur together, the edges of my vision becoming an indistinct haze. Slowly, the sights and sounds begin to spin. I close my eyes, head resting in my hand for a moment.

Draven is leading the crowd in a song. I think it's about him. It's an old melody all children know and every so often you need to clap. I clap loudly at the wrong time and laugh to cover my mistake. I glance at Darius and he at least seems to be bearing his brother's antics with amusement. I try to pour myself another glass and lose control of the bottle. It smashes into the table and cracks. I stare at it, for some reason it's heartbreaking and I fight back tears.

Darius is removing me from his lap, just forcefully enough that I comply. "Aww, what's wrong? It never bothered you before. Back when we used to…"

"That was then. You have had way too much. Sit down and sober up Kat." The stern tone he takes irritates me.

"Don't scold me. I'm not a child!" I sit back in my chair anyway, I'm suddenly too tired to do anything else.

I'm being separated from a man roaring with fury and covered in blood. I think it's his. "He had it coming. Get off me."

The barkeep sounds at his wit's end. "Can someone keep control of her?"

"Stay out of it!" I snap, shaking off the hands clasping at me.

"That's quite enough Katarina." His voice always sounds like silk, even when I can tell he's displeased.

"Jericho!" I turn behind me and leap at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder. I'm overjoyed to see him until I realize why he sounded so aggravated. "Oh, you're mad at me, aren't you?"


	16. Chapter 16 - Swain

_**Hello Lovelies - I'm trying to stick with this despite everything. I'm considered essential industry so I'm still expected to report for work. It's a little scary at times. I would greatly appreciate any comments you have to let me know people are still enjoying this story.**_

_**Tragedybunny**_

_**Follow me on Tumblr or Twitter**_

_**TBH I'm not really that active on Twitter**_

"Jericho!" She turns and flings herself at me, arms constricting around my neck, face buried in my shoulder. Her obvious joy at my appearance throws me off guard and I don't respond to her. "Oh, you're mad at me aren't you?" That joy dissipates into sullen sadness.

I wrap one arm around her and run my hand through her hair, willing her to remain calm. Most of the patrons have wisely elected to ignore me coming to collect my drunk bride to be. Still, it's not unwelcome to have Darius looming about discouraging them. "Of course not. I just didn't know where you'd been tonight." I had, in fact, been furious when Darius's messenger reached me and I'd had to traverse all the way down to the slums to get her. Saying that to her now would accomplish nothing but upsetting her further.

So I lead her outside to the waiting carriage, Darius accompanying us. As if on some celestial cue, rain starts to shower down, threatening to soak us on top of everything else. I turn to Darius. "Thank you for sending for me. And for taking care of her until I got here." Kat pulls out of my grasp and starts slowly meandering toward the carriage.

"She's…" He considers his words for a moment. "She's a real mess right now." He doesn't need to give voice to his concern, it's plainly evident.

"I'll take care of her." For once it's a promise I mean in all sincerity. He nods and turns back toward the tavern, presumably on his way to handle Draven. He's a better man than I, keeping watch over those important to him. Kat's come to a stop outside the carriage and I go to her, putting my hands on her shoulders, intent on getting her inside out of the rain.

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble." I freeze. I've never known her to sound like this, like a small child on the verge of tears.

Am I the cause of this? I coax her to turn and face me and pull her close. "No worries Kitten, let's just get home."

"But if I'm too much trouble you won't want me around anymore." Have I somehow given her this notion?

She sniffles and I fear she'll burst into tears. For once I'm at a loss for a course of action, I want to stop it, but I know not how to soothe her feelings. "Why ever would you think that?"

She shrugs, her head now laying against my chest. She feels like ice against me and I wrap my coat around her as the rain continues to beat down on us. "It happens."

Damn it, Soreana. I shouldn't have sent her to deal with her mother. I thought perhaps it would have gone smoother without my involvement. I should have just forced her compliance and left Kat out of it. I stroke my hand along her back. "It is raining, it is late, and you are very drunk. You need to go home and get some sleep." I kiss the top of her head, unsure if I'm doing the situation any good. "All else can wait until the morning."

She doesn't respond but she's pliant as I lead her to the carriage and help her in. She immediately gets as far from me as possible, leaning against the far wall. As we lurch forward, she curls in on herself, still looking terribly despondent. "Is there something I can do?"

She pulls her hand through her hair, more violently than usual, and shakes her head. "No."

"Let me try." There has to be some way to reach her.

"Why? It's not like you care!" Her head snaps toward me, eyes flashing, as she flings the words in my direction.

In that sudden transformation from sadness to fury, I'm taken unawares and react by instinct, her words cutting me as deep as one of her daggers. "Of course I do!" There it is, the forbidden thought, given voice and brought to life. It feels like something living, permeating the space between us. She at least yields and moves closer, leaning on me as I hold her. "I mean that, Kat."

I told myself at the very beginning of all this that I would not become attached to Katarina. We would have a mutually beneficial arrangement and nothing more. That illusion was shattered that fateful night when I believed I had driven her away. I don't even like to contemplate what it would have been like to go to her room and find she had actually gone. Somehow though, that was not the case, she had chosen to stay. Ever since then I've had to confront the truth, that I had failed to remain detached as I had so carefully planned.

That is really what brought on this whole marriage idea. She doesn't need me, she never did, I deceived her into believing that. Once I leave to handle this rebellion, it is only a matter of time before she figures that out. If we are married though, she may be more inclined to stay. So I will do what I must. I can't let go of her, and I know of no other way to keep her.

She makes a little contented noise and tightens her arms around me. If nothing else, the storm seems to have calmed and my little Kitten is happy for the moment. It doesn't take long for her to find that place somewhere between sleeping and wakefulness. I fully expect there to be fall out from tonight, but at least we have this moment. Once we're home, I tuck her into bed, letting her wrap herself around me once we're both under the covers.

It's barely past dawn when I have to leave her and I find myself regretting it. I had told myself that even though it was our wedding day, the Empire continued to need governance. In truth, I could have made arrangements that would have given us more time together. Deep down, I hadn't wanted it to seem a thing of great import, particularly when I had downplayed it so heavily to her.

It's frustrating to feel that I've botched this whole situation from the start. And so that evening, I find myself in the study, perched over the table for once clear of maps and battle plans, awaiting the Magistrate's arrival with no small amount of dread. Kat is still upstairs, doing gods know what, so I'm left alone with my thoughts and more emotions than I particularly care for.

Feeling restless, I lift the cover of the little wooden box before me. Inside, on a velvet bed are two gold rings, each cast with my adopted house sigil of a raven in flight. They had been a last minute idea when she'd said yes, but it brought all of this into a concrete sense of reality. All things considered, they had turned out decent enough and I did hope she was pleased with the gesture. Where was she anyway? There are times I'm amazed she ever manages to assassinate any of her targets since she can seemingly never be on time.

There's a light tapping at the door, which is of course not Kat. "Enter." Face austere, eyes never locking with mine, Moira enters. "Yes."

"Is there anything you require before the Magistrate's arrival?" She maintains that neutral expression, even though her feelings on the matter at hand are known to be less than positive.

I've known Moira the majority of my life. She's not much older than I am and she began her service here when she was just a girl. She's been fiercely loyal to me and of all the household staff, she's the one I trust. "Yes, could you please see what's keeping Madame Katarina." This has been the only issue between us in all these years. It is time for resolution.

Her expression darkens. "I will inquire but…" And it begins.

"But what?" I challenge her.

She stands fast instead of retreating. It would be admirable if it were not above her station to do so. "With all due respect Sir, you are familiar with her temperament. She will do what pleases her."

I inhale a sharp breath, I had hoped it wouldn't get this far. "It is not your place to have opinions on her behavior, Moira." My tone's harsh, it is time for her to accept Kat's place here.

Instead of letting go, she goes even further beyond her place, pushing the boundaries of my patience. "She is a petulant child. She's a scandal. She…"

"Moira!" I bark, cutting her off, that is more than enough. "She will be my wife before the sun sets. It is time she was given the respect due to her. I will tolerate nothing else. Is that understood?"

The choice is her's to make. She gains control of herself, casting her gaze downward, returning to the dutiful servant. "Very well, Sir. I will go see to her." She turns and leaves without another word. I am relieved she chose her position over her opinions. She's been thorny about Kat from the start, but she does keep the household running smoothly, and it would be a tough task to replace her.

Kat burst through the door not long after she leaves, eyes telling me my message was relayed in a less than pleasant manner. She looks remarkably well given the events of last night. Does she remember what was said between us? "Satisfied? The Magistrate hasn't arrived yet and you felt the need to send _her_ to fetch me." She doesn't have her hair up and it's become a messy scarlet halo around her, very fetching.

Ah, but now she's mad at me. "I didn't want us getting delayed. And please, learn to get along with Moira, you'll need her when I'm gone." I catch her hands just as she starts to make an angry gesture. "I know, I'll speak with her before I leave." I make note that she's wearing an entirely new dress, emerald green trimmed in ebony. It exudes a sense of softness that's out of the ordinary for her, an almost ethereal quality. Its meaning doesn't escape me, it's her wedding dress, she chose it specifically for today. Before now I could likely count on my one hand the number of times I have felt guilt for my actions, and now it threatens to devour me. None of this is properly done. "You look exquisite, it brings out your eyes." I kiss her cheek, still holding her hands in mine.

I've stolen her momentum and I can watch as she gives up on her annoyance. "Thanks." She smiles that slight, almost shy smile that tells me a compliment has truly pleased her. "Fine, I'll try." She concedes and returns my kiss.

"There's something I wanted to show you before the Magistrate arrives." She lets me lead her to the table where I pause for a moment, suddenly doubtful this idea will appeal to her. After a moment's hesitation, I hand her the box, still unsure. "I thought they would make it a little more official."

She lifts the lid and I await her judgment. "Really? You didn't have to go through the trouble." She sounds pleased and I can finally breathe. Excitedly she plucks hers out from the box and slips it onto her left finger. She stares at it for a moment before pulling it off to move to her right. "So we match." My throat goes dry.

At last, the tapping at the door as the Magistrate announces himself relieves the situation. A slight little man, drowning in his robes of office, he shuffles in with no pomp about him. He's almost a comical sight, but he's known for his discretion. I am not strictly trying to keep this secret, but also I do not want my personal life to be a public spectacle. Not that we've ever managed to avoid that before now. He inclines his head toward me. "Good evening Grand General." He turns to Kat, offering her the same respect. "Madame. I understand you wish for brevity, I will review your documents quickly and then we will begin."

"You'll find everything in order." I gesture to the small pile that awaits him on the table; Soreana's hard bought permission, a family lineage guaranteeing we are not too closely related, and our personal financial arrangement. He's only been at it a minute or so before Kat is looking restless. I take my place next to her and wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "You will never learn patience, will you?" I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"It took you this long to realize that? So much for all that vision." She nips my earlobe temptingly as she whispers back at me.

"Hmm, my vision is showing me having to teach my wife a little discipline later." She bites her lip and shivers a bite. Let that thought sit with her.

"All seems to be adequately in order." He lifts his gaze from the papers before him. "Shall we begin?"

"With all haste." Kat and I turn to face one another and without thinking I reach to take her hands. Looking into her eyes, I'm unsettled all over again about this, but there's no stopping what I've started.

"Absolutely. Do you, Jericho Swain, pledge your troth to Katarina and wherefore you shall bring her into your home as your true and only wife?"

"I so swear it." I give her hands in mine a small squeeze. She does deserve more than this hurried, barely thought out, covert sham. How did it come to this? Again that guilt I cannot seem to shrug off, it could have been different.

"Do you, Katarina Du Couteau, pledge your troth to Jericho and wherefore you join yourself with him as your true and only husband?"

My breath holds still in the silence that follows. "I so swear it."

He gestures at the box still open before us. "You may exchange rings if you wish."

I gingerly take Kat's from the box and place it on her proffered finger. The sleeve of her dress slides down her wrist and I'm confronted with that faded handprint that still mars her pale skin, a reminder of my other sins. I relive that night so often; that fear she tried to hide, but her eyes exposed. "_You're hurting me!" _I shamefully lost control of the demon and worse could have happened. Have I kept my promise to do better?

Wordlessly she takes her turn, slipping my ring on and giving me a small smile. I should make this up to her, this whole stupid debacle. Mayhaps I should even let her go, at last, to give her the freedom I promised her. Once I've put down this rebellion and come home.

"I now declare you…" He's cut off as Kat ambushes me with an eager kiss, teasing me with her tongue slipping into my mouth. He clears his throat. "Your signatures if you please."

With ink applied to parchment, we're officially wed, and it still does not sit right with me. The Magistrate briskly packs and with a final inclination of his head takes his leave. The door's hardly shut behind him and Kat wraps herself around me. "We should go upstairs and celebrate, husband."

I fear I will be undone by that word on her lips. I crush her against me and bury my face in her neck, digging my teeth into her skin to urge on those sweet little noises she makes. "If that is what my wife desires."

I don't give her time to answer but catch her up in my arms and sweep her off her feet, kissing her again. The sound of yet another tap at the door irritatingly interrupts us. "Yes." I grind out, reluctantly setting Kat back down.

Moira at least has the decency to look apologetic. "I beg your pardon for the interruption, Sir, Madame, but there has been a delivery." I gesture impatiently for her to be out with it. She hesitantly holds forth a note. "Madame Du Couteau has sent a wedding gift. You had best come and see."

"What did she do?" Kat snaps, charging out of the room followed closely by Moira who valiantly tries to calm the storm. Dread filling me for whatever stunt Soreana has conjured up, I trail them.

Up ahead in the great hall, Kat lets out a yelp of surprise and that speeds me along. Coming out of the hallway I find her kneeling on the stone floor, Moira and another servant around her. "Aren't you a sweet baby?" She coos to something in her arms that is hidden from me. I reach her side and, gods help me, it's a drake hound pup. I despise drake hounds, they are noisy, ill-tempered, stubborn beasts.

The leathery skinned pup wriggles about even more at her words, black tongue lapping at her face. "You are precious." Finally, she turns her gaze up to me as if just noticing my presence. "Look, Jericho, mother sent me one of her pups. It seems strangely kind of her." Hardly, I've made no secret of disdain for them, Soreana likely knows of it. She stares down at the little fiend in her arms, enchanted.

"Kat, you know the amount of work that goes into the keeping a drake hound." She needs to see sense on this matter.

"Obviously, I grew up with them." She continues to blithely snuggle it.

"I don't think…" How am I to put this to her?

The elation visibly drains from her. I am going to utterly ruin our wedding day all thanks to her miserable bitch of a mother. "I know, I can't keep her. She's too much work and she'll make a mess of the house." She pouts, not the dramatic playful pout I know so well, but with real dejection.

"I just want your promise that she will be properly trained. If it would mean that much to you, you should keep her." It very near causes me physical pain to say that.

Her mood brightens back up instantly. "You mean it?" I nod, fearing I won't be able to make the words leave my mouth. She leaps to her feet, still cradling it. "Thank you." I'm rewarded with a quick kiss and then the beast is abruptly thrust into my arms. "You two should get acquainted, scent is how they bond with their pack."

Despite my instincts, I hold fast to prevent the squirming mass from dropping to the floor. "Just don't let her chase Bea. She'll have to adjust as is." It continues to scrabble around, whimpering until Kat thankfully relieves me of it.

"Let's get you settled in upstairs where I can keep an eye on you." If I believed in gods I would tell you they had truly abandoned me. She heads for the stairs and turns back when she realizes I haven't followed. "Are you coming? I still intend to have that celebration with you."

"Right behind you." I hurry after her. I suppose if nothing else, I've done at least one thing today that made her happy.


	17. Chapter 17 - Katarina

_Hello Lovelies,_  
_I hope you are all well in these times. Out of sickness and moving house, I bring you this chapter._  
_Playlist song:_  
_Ruelle - War of Hearts_  
_Tragedybunny❤_  
_Follow me and Tumblr and Twitter - and don't be afraid to interact!_

* * *

I stretch and make a note on the report in front of me, the last of a small mountain that had occupied most of my desk, well the desk I poached from the downstairs study. I determine that ultimately it contains nothing of consequence to the Empire. It puts forward that the rebelling mages put an end to Jarvan III, a conclusion that I find open to doubt. Rebels whose very existence was outlawed in Demacia would have seen much more value in the King as a bargaining chip or at least executed him very publicly. I imagine something else is at play. Unless their leader really is the raving madman the Crown Prince has painted him as. Ah Demacia, that veneer of justice and mercy is starting to wear off. I wonder… no, that belongs in the past.

We should dig deeper into what befell this last Jarvan, we might even find out before the newest Jarvan. I carefully lay out the orders in a code, wax seal it, and put it on the pile to be dispatched. At my feet, Skadi stirs and makes an excited chirp startling Bea who digs her claws into my shoulder and caws angrily. Jericho had infuriatingly been proven right about the challenges of keeping the two of them in the same house. I wince but stroke her head, trying to calm her. "Come in Rowan."

The door to my parlor turned office opens and Rowan glides through, cloak billowing around them. "How did you know it was me?"

I look down as Skadi hurtles across the floor, a black and red blur, to collide with their legs, leathery tail whipping back and forth. "She never growls when it's you."

They bend down and acknowledge her with a quick pat which sends her trotting happily back to my side. Rowan slides into the chair across from me, tactfully averting their eyes as I move the reports out of sight. "She certainly has grown quite large in just a couple of months."

"She's also a pain in my ass." Papers stowed, I pull her into my lap, which Bea mercifully tolerates. "And how are you, Rowan?"

"Quite excellent, that hidden library in the Bastion is yielding many interesting insights and mysteries. The Mage's Council is eternally grateful to the Grand General for the unfettered access to it. It sounds as though he has fared well against this rebellion?"

"As you would imagine. Most of their number broke and ran as soon they realized who they were up against. He's been chasing down stray bands of them but it would seem a good number have faded back into their former lives." Skadi suddenly tilts her head up to lick my chin, a habit she's developed that I imagine Jericho is going to despise. To his credit, he had tried to conceal his dislike for drake hounds but it didn't take long before it was obvious. I don't understand why he agreed to me keeping her at all.

"And yourself, is the recent promotion agreeing with you?" I note they've been fidgeting with the sleeve of their robe since they sat. Typical of life in Noxian High Command, something more is at play.

I stand, firmly holding Skadi, and Bea vacates my shoulder. "The weather is lovely, let's walk and talk. I'll show you my garden." That should be far enough from any eyes and ears that could be curious. Moira, to her credit, rules the staff with an iron grip, but Gwen's spy ring has taught me how dangerous their disloyalty can be. Rowan nods and follows my lead out into the hall. "I hate this damned promotion! Between overseeing a contingent of warmasons and leading the Guild I spend most of my time doing dull administrative tasks." I can't even admit to them that Inara is mostly running the Guild while I scramble to keep tabs on all of Jericho's pawns, allies and enemies alike. When he returns I'll have to have words with her, she's been spikier than usual and seems to be avoiding me. I navigate the stairs with Skadi in my arms, she still has trouble not tumbling down them, and set her down to bound along behind us. "And I still think it has more to do with earning my husband's favor than anything I've done." Summer has just settled over the Capitol and the windows all stand open to ease the stifling heat.

"Perhaps, or perhaps your capabilities are greater than you estimate. I've heard no complaints about your performance." Rowan has developed quite a few ties in High Command with their place in the Mage's Council, and they're not shy about exploiting that for information.

Silence falls as we pass through the house and finally we reach my long sought after prize. The garden, now reclaimed, is an explosion of color, order carefully disguised as chaos. It seems like a wild space, a forest clearing somewhere far from the harsh steppes of the Noxian homelands, as long as you ignore the benches and fountains."How do you like it? I didn't want it to look overly fussy."

They think for a moment as we continue to stroll. "Perceptive choice. You make an excellent Lady of the House. Perhaps you can even host that trade delegation from Piltover"

I turn to glare at them and see the smile they don't bother to conceal. "You're not the first to think this a joking matter. You're just lucky I'm fond of you and won't consider stabbing you for it. And don't remind me of the god's forsaken mess that is Piltover." We come to a stop and I notice Bea perched in the branches above us. She hasn't strayed far since Jericho left, she must really feel his absence. "I know you're not here for tea and gossip or to see this garden. What really brings you here?"

We're finally out of earshot of the house, a small tree blocking us from view. They lean down to use a hushed tone anyway. "_She _came to see me. She's plotting something, I can tell. She was making not so subtle overtures for my allegiance."

I narrow my eyes. She's getting aggressive with Jericho gone, but this is more proof of his suspicions. Maybe even something that can finally be acted on. "Keep her dangling?"

"I played neutral, yes. There's more though, I'm hearing constant rumors, she's recruiting others. There are possible traitors everywhere, even among your own."

I think of all the Guild's potential recruits that have vanished, our numbers still thin, likely an intentional move. I didn't miss the tense look of General Talus when she promoted me, giving me rank in Intelligence I hadn't earned. It makes sense now, my loyalty to the Trifarix is somewhat guaranteed. The irony is that the threat is from within the council itself. "Keep what mages you can loyal. And if you can get any word of her sanguinary friend moving outside his little Crimson Cult, make it a priority."

"Of course. And I'll await the Grand General's return with fervor, ready to be of any use I can." They look down suddenly, eyes wide. Skadi is happily chewing on the hem of their robe.

"Bad girl, stop that." I lean down and scoop her up "Apologies, we're still training." I grimace, cheeks flushing.

Rowan laughs, a musical sound that's been said to enchant. "Worry not, this is the least of our problems. I will be in touch, dear Katarina."

Once I see them out I return to the daunting stack of reports. They have a strict deadline of tomorrow morning, I've already put them off as long as I can. Currently, I oversee our warmasons to the far west, mainly Demacia and its immediate neighbors. This intel isn't used for direct military action, yet. We predict where they will intervene, where the Empire can use it's warhosts most effectively. Although, with all that has happened, I imagine Demacia's military will be occupied for some time. I can't say they don't deserve this with their foolish and backward attitude toward magic.

My mind wanders to Rowan's warning, the danger is growing and she's outed herself as the one behind it. If she were mortal I would have slit her throat long ago. She ensnared my father, caused his death, and now she threatens my…, my husband. I look down at the ring on my hand, still an unbelievable thing to behold. He was right about the necessity, it's been an endless task to keep our circle of allies tight and make sure his presence is still felt in the Capitol. There is the nice little reward of my critics being forced to refer to me as Commander Swain with the sourest looks.

I pull a fresh sheet of parchment from the desk. I haven't written lately, he'll probably be looking for an update. Not that he's been consistent about writing me back, it seems one for every three I write. I should really chide him about that when he returns.

J.

Rowan came to see the garden today. He had some words of wisdom on its care. I'm hosting Argos and his new companion for dinner, let's see if she's more entertaining than the last. Bea is well, she's adjusting to Skadi quite nicely. Noxus celebrates your triumphs and I'm confident you will bring a decisive end to these rebels soon.

K.

Seemingly nothing but domestic babble, I trust him to know what I mean. Rowan came with information, Argos is still loyal, and I'm still managing everything as he would like. I keep them brief since I know he'd prefer to not have excess information to sift through. I tuck it into an envelope and set my personal wax seal on it. One perk of my position in Intelligence is being able to send my letters with official military dispatches.

There was never any doubt that Jericho's Warhost would crush the rebellion. While not as legendary as the Trifarian Legion, it would be foolish to underestimate it. Really any army could have sufficed with him at its head. I have to admit, I regret I didn't get to join this campaign. I'd rather be at his side, slitting throats for him, than here reading reports. Damn it, I really miss him. Even if he manages to keep things between us nebulous still. It doesn't change how I burn for him to be back home beside me.

I need to take a trip to Guild Headquarters tonight. All these emotions have become like waves battering the side of a beleaguered ship, leaving no peace in their wake. I need some good old-fashioned bloodshed to clear my mind and still my heart. When the last report is read and my dispatches are properly sealed and bundled for the morning, I head to my room and ready myself for the hunt. Armor and daggers in place, I head for the stairs, leaving via the window seems awkward now that I've become so inexorably tied to this house. Moira is overseeing some grand cleaning endeavor in the hall and I nod as I pass her only to catch a scathing look she too slowly tries to erase. I inhale sharply, and here I thought we were having a pleasant armistice. "Yes?" I snap and regret the momentary loss of control. She hesitates and I temper my tone. "Did you have something you wished to say?"

Finally, after another breath, she lets it out. "Well, the staff was just confused as to why we weren't informed the Grand General was on his way home."

I narrow my eyes, it can't be. "Are you sure about this?"

Her face pales, the implications dawning on her. "Y-yes, the word is all over the city today." Of course, I've been sequestered all day with damn reports. "The army turned east some time ago, engaged in a battle, and is now closing in on the Capitol."

"I see." God's how embarrassing, to be so in the dark. That must be what Rowan was meaning. I swear I'll repay him for this oversight. "Well, now we all know." I turn and walk away, leaving her with a word still on her lips, desperately hiding how much it stings to be forgotten. How was he so thoughtless? Nevermind, it must have been a mistake. We'll laugh it off once he's home.

Even telling myself that doesn't quiet the nagging accusations in my head, but the Guild has the cure I seek. There's a certain diplomat who's been acting as a second rate spy. The nerve, coming here and thinking you get away with a half-arsed espionage attempt. This is Noxus, if you're going to spy, you had better excel at it. This is the one I've decided to handle personally.

Inara had laughed and asked if I was still sharp as I left, but the jab felt hollow, and I ended up rolling my eyes and walking away. One benefit of Jericho's unexpectedly imminent return is that's something I'll be able to handle. As it turns out, I don't have to worry about being sharp, my quarry is likely to provide a laughably small amount of challenge. One look through the window I'm perched at reveals a man of ridiculous girth. The only challenge will be making this somehow appear accidental. Despite the reputation of Noxian diplomacy, the outright murder of a foreign agent, even a known spy, would be considered bad form.

His bulk spills over the side of the chair he's seated in, alone in a room with the lamps turned down low, pouring over some document. I try to analyze my possible approach, how I should navigate this, but with all that just transpired, my patience has run out. I slide the window open, not even trying to quiet it as it gives a keening whine, who needs a plan. I draw a dagger and I'm inside and behind him before he even reacts to the noise. "Writing a little note home?"

He's been trying to turn to catch the noise, and he comes face to face with me. I give him a predatory smile. "M-Madame, C-Commander!" He stammers, eyes wide with dawning understanding. He opens his mouth, no doubt to scream for help.

I silence him with a blade to his throat, freezing him in an awkward pose with his head turned toward me. "That's the problem with the position I find myself in. Now you all know me, and each and every one of you thinks to beg me for mercy. Well, I have none, especially not tonight."

"Please...please." His voice squeaks as I press the dagger harder against his throat. Another for tears and cowardice it would seem. How dull.

"What did I just say?" Forget accidents, forget political ramifications. Vision fading to red, I drag the blade across his throat; forget who I'm supposed to be. "You really should have screamed for help when you had the chance."

I dodge the spray from his severed veins and watch him meekly make his exit from this life. There is no satisfaction though, no blissful relief from my own inner turmoil, just a hollow tiredness. Resigned, I leave him to be found, too late to cover my work. I make my way back home, running the rooftops in yet another desperate attempt at settling myself. Below me, the city pulses with life, even at this late hour, as work and leisure never cease among the endless denizens of the Capitol. It does come, just a bit, a little serenity in the noise and motion, as leap one edge to the next, and climb every height in my path. It feels so familiar, I almost expect my long gone stalker to appear, steps haunting mine. It's fleeting though and vanishes all too soon. I sigh as the seriousness of what I've done finally catches up to me with my now clear head. This blatant murder could reverberate throughout our allies, undermining so much diplomatic work. It was reckless and rash and I should have known better. Even worse, I know he'd be disappointed. I berate myself the rest of the way home.

I think longingly of the bottle of wine sitting on my desk, temptingly untouched. Since nothing else has managed to soothe me I could just drown it all. That's likely to cause me further troubles though, I haven't forgotten the disaster the night before our wedding. It's still waiting for me when I return home, along with an eager little drake hound that demands my immediate attention with her high pitched chirps. With her scooped up in my arms, affectionately nipping my fingers, I leave my temptations behind for bed. I need to regain control, I've ceded so much of it to Jericho over time, and now my own emotions are spiraling dangerously. I almost laugh at the thought, embracing that lack of control has defined me for so long now. I yawn, there will be time for deep thoughts tomorrow.

The hour is late by the time Skadi is happily tucked into her own little bed in the corner and I crawl into mine, which feels so very empty with just me in it. Painfully sober and finally admitting to myself I'm bitter at Jericho's neglect, I fall into a fitful, brief sleep. Some nightmare haunts me, someone in the shadows hunting me, a flock of ravens, a woman's laugh, cold and cruel. I'm ripped from the senseless cacophony by a less than impressive growl from across the room. "Go back to sleep, it's still night." A noise comes from Jericho's private parlor beyond the door and with a final small growl, Skadi shoots into the darkness before emitting her tiny roar.

"Cease that you little beast." Oh, no. Hurriedly I leap from the bed, rushing to the other room to find a single lamp lit and Skadi with her teeth locked around Jericho's ankle. My heart leaps into my throat, my irritation forgotten. He's home. He glowers down at her while her too small teeth fail to pierce the leather of his boot.

"Bad girl, stop." I can't help the slight laugh that escapes me as I bend down to pry her off her target. The sight of her determinedly trying to maul him is too much. With her squirming about in my grasp, I stand back up, and my laughter quickly dies in my throat at his dark expression. "Sorry about that." My mouth feels dry.

"I thought you were supposed to be training her." It's not harsh or cruel, but cold and detached. He moves past us without another word, into the bedroom.

"I am, she's still young." I trail behind him, elation dissolving, my heart sinking. "I wasn't expecting you home. You didn't write to let me know."

He goes about the room, turning the gas lamps on, throwing a harsh brightness over everything. "I sent word to High Command. I assumed it would be relayed to you." His tone indicates he didn't concern himself over it. He pulls the chair back from his desk and drapes his coat over it, again sparing no words for me as I stand there awkwardly. Even Skadi has gone still at the grim atmosphere.

"Well, it didn't." He sits and starts sorting through the papers stacked neatly in front of him. "I take it you're intending to work?" The sun hasn't yet pierced the horizon.

He nods, not looking my way. "There is much to be done. I'll expect a report of anything you find pertinent."

"Right." I take Skadi and retreat down that narrow passage to my room, to a bed I haven't been exiled to in so long. Fighting to breathe, cheeks burning, and eyes stinging, I lay in bed and pull her close. That was so much the Jericho of old, the cold possessive man who saw me as an asset, a tool. It was like there was nothing there of the man who'd held me close on our wedding night and called me wife so softly.

What did you think, foolish girl, that he cared for you? Do you never learn? He got everything he wanted from me, the Guild, my position in Intelligence, and a wife to manage his interests in his absence. He no longer needs to maintain his charade. I feel the tears threatening to spill over and I smother them. No, he's taken everything else, he can't have them as well.


	18. Chapter 18 - Katarina

_I beg your forgiveness for a shorter chapter. This was a story note that seemed to be contained by itself._

_As always - comments welcome and appreciated._

_❤Tragedybunny❤_

* * *

Piltover's delegation has arrived and my orders are clear, be polite and charming, put them off guard, find their weaknesses. I am the Grand General's wife and an officer of High Command, they will throw themselves in my path, and I will pretend to be swayed by their flattery into being their ally. General Talus assigns me the contingent of warmasons from that region, to make sure our operation remains completely secure, yet another "promotion". Jericho would likely be pleased if he ever deigned to come home. He remains the same since his return, cold, aloof, disinterested. At the very least I convinced Coraline Montrose to host the gala that would welcome our esteemed guests. She can be trusted to put together something appropriately decadent. I already feel as though I'm made of glass, desperately keeping myself together, one more pressure might shatter me.

We sit across from one another in heavy silence, the only noise coming from the carriage as it rattles along the street. I'm drowning in the absolute costume of a dress I'm wearing, tight black satin, a neckline that plunges low enough to just be at the edge of tasteful, and black feathers encircling my shoulders and collar. I at least look the part of his wife, even if I don't feel it at all. Tired of staring at the floor and watching him from the corner of my eye, I finally break that silence. "Did you really threaten to have to whole Crimson Circle arrested for treason?" I don't bother with niceties, he'd likely ignore me if I did.

For the first time in days, he meets my eyes, no emotions to be found. "I did."

His lack of further elaboration doesn't surprise me, it fits his temperament of late. "Are you mad? Do you really intend to start a feud with that fiend?"

He makes a noise, indignant with having to be bothered to explain. "I am sending him a message. The Black Rose continues to plot in the shadows. He can either be a part of that or keep his little pet cult." His infuriatingly condescends to me.

"Still seems like a terrible idea to me." I mutter turning away to look out the window. Not that he asked my advice at all anyways. I am no longer privy to his schemes and plots.

The carriage rolls to a stop in front of the immaculate and impressive Montrose estate. It's taken on a new life with Coraline's manufacturing income, restoration making it gleam against some of its more time-worn neighbors. The last time we were here was Solstice. That night, between the dancing and those moments at home, there was something indefinable and soft between us. That was when I convinced myself I could live as we were, my existence complete with just his presence. I've had the smallest taste of more though, I've seen what we could be, and I can't go back. No matter that he seems intent on doing just that, and perhaps going even further.

He does help me down from the carriage and offers me his arm, the perfect noble gentleman. There's no affection or warmth to any of it. Still, I put on my best diplomatic smile, unassuming and welcoming, while my heart falls down into my stomach. My fondness for these occasions has not grown, and instead of his support, I'll have his expectations at my side. "Do try to keep that smile up, and no running off and drinking yourself into oblivion." He whispers, as if I need reminding. Of course, his wife is merely another of his pawns, to be ordered around and used as needed to achieve his glorious vision

The ebb and flow of the crowd freezes as we enter, all eyes affixing themselves to us, the pinnacle of Noxian society. The whispers begin almost immediately, that low chorus of malice I'm accustomed to. Coraline greets us, moving to the forefront of the crowd gathered in her grand hall. Even she seems to sense the brooding tension between us, foregoing all small talk and letting Jericho drag me further into the sea of faces. It doesn't take long before we're swarmed by the first wave of our eager Piltovan guests.

It's an eclectic mix of merchants, diplomats, and scientists, and often some combination of those roles, according to the Intelligence reports. Introductions are given and hands extended, a fine pair of gloves conceal Jericho's secret as always. Their names wash over me and drift away even as I try to latch on to them, my smile still frozen in place. For their part, they seem pleased enough, with only those I know for diplomats tempering that with prudent wariness. They press and cluster around Jericho as we part through the crowd, a more private venue the obvious destination. These are early negotiations for this trade agreement, they will try to charm us now, and press hard later, in retribution for our warmason found hidden in their city.

He pays no mind as they wedge their way between us, intending to divide and conquer. How quaint. I take a glass of wine from a passing servant and begin to wander away, pointedly ignoring a dark-eyed woman who looks for a moment as though she'll try to engage me. Truthfully I should do my duty, stay at his side and play my part or find some vulnerable party to extract information from. I'm so numb though, and it feels like I'm wandering in a fog. I take another sip from my glass and know I'll likely disobey him and end up falling into sweet oblivion sometime tonight. I wander, my feet unconsciously carrying me toward the ballroom, unbidden memories stirring, threatening my constructed demeanor. Voices around me barely bother to whisper, excited by our obvious rift, they take glee in my downfall. I turn behind me to shoot a threatening glare toward a gaggle of nobility brats, I still have some pride, and I collide with a massive form, my glass mercifully empty enough to not soak us. "You trying to kill me, Kat?" A warm chuckle follows his word. If all you've ever know of Darius was to face the Hand of Noxus on the battlefield, you would likely never believe he was capable of that laugh.

"Sorry, Dar." I slip back on my mask, intent on not looking like a wreck. Darius has his part to play tonight as well, and I've got no wish to distract him.

Towering above me, looking constricted as usual in his formal military attire, he studies me for a moment. "Are you alright?" And I fail utterly at my attempt to conceal it from him.

"No, but really there's nothing for it." I shrug and hope that satisfies him. There's no place private enough to even begin to confide in him.

He rolls his eyes and lets out a massive snort. "And he's supposed to be the smartest man in Noxus." He mutters and puts a massive hand on my shoulder. "Whatever I can do for you, just let me know."

A heart of gold beats within that massive form of his; why couldn't it have been him back in those brief days we shared together? Loving Darius would have been easy, but I suppose easy was never in my nature. "There is one thing. Dance with me?"

He gives me a small smile and offers me his arm. "Been a long time since we danced."

Somehow, Darius is an even worse partner than Jericho, flinging himself about haphazardly to become a menace to everyone around us. There's plenty of laughter though, as we cause a small retreat from the dance floor, and glares of disapproval come from all corners. I'm honestly glad Jericho's not with me to sour it. When the music winds down he escorts me off the floor to find a much needed glass of wine. "Why are you always so good to me?"

He gives me a smirk. "Well, I've got one idiot sibling, might as well take on another." I lightly smack his arm in mock indignation. "Seriously Kat, we're friends, even if you don't always believe you're capable of having friends."

I chew my bottom lip for a moment. He's always had me figured out. "Thanks, it means more than you know." I bring my glass to my lips and look up to catch the eye of a handsome, square-jawed man, blatantly staring at me. The bright white and gold of his formal attire tell me he's one of our guests and the staring means he's no practiced political agent. I sigh, the fun is over it would seem. "Time to go serve my Empire. See you later Dar."

He turns to follow my line of sight with a quick glance and then gives me a wolfish smile. "Draven and I'll be down at the Bowery later, getting rid of the taste of pretension. Find us if you want."

He gives me a wink and parts the crowd, his massive form leaving an inviting space before me. That curious stranger wastes no time awkwardly inserting himself into the space. He clears his throat and presents himself with a stiff, inelegant bow. "Would you give me the pleasure of this dance…" He freezes for a moment, he hadn't thought what title to call me by, he's out of his depth. Good.

"Madame is fine. I'm not here in an official capacity, and my husband and I take no titles we have not earned. And of course, the pleasure is all mine." I hold out my hand, intending to seem warm and inviting, let him trust me.

He takes it gingerly and unsurely follows as I lead him out onto the floor. The first note plays and his foot stomps onto mine. "Sorry." He flushes.

"Shh, no worries. Just let me lead." I try to be gentle with him, guiding him where he needs to be, earning his trust.

"You're a sublime dancer, Madame." He smiles, confidence growing.

"You know what, just call me Katarina. And let me make a guess about you. You're one of the scientists in the group." The lack of social polish or talk of finance eliminated the other two.

"Lovely, graceful dancer, and very keen, the Grand General is a lucky man." I keep myself from frowning.

"Now you're just flattering me! And you haven't even given me your name yet." It sounds overly saccharine, I hope he doesn't notice.

His eyes go wide. "By the Shining City, how rude of me. I am Jayce, of clan Giopara. Now I have to beg your indulgence as I make a confession to you." He pauses to await my permission.

Perhaps this will pay off much sooner than expected. I incline my head. "Go on."

"I've been intentionally following you." For a moment I forget to breathe, please gods, nothing like that. "I need help and I believe you may be the only one who can provide it." I exhale, infinitely relieved. "I am seen as somewhat of a champion of Piltover. I used that to coerce my way onto this delegation because I fear greed will rule the day and something truly foolhardy will be attempted. My fellows will try to squeeze too much profit from Noxus, demanding more in tariffs and fees than ever. They believe their position is secure, snd they may take as much as they like. I am concerned they will go too far and break the Empire's patience."

"Given the incident that occurred, that is disheartening but not surprising." No use talking around what happened with the warmason, I need him to be clear and direct.

"We are on the same page then." His confidence in his actions is growing. "Piltover relies on the Empire's trade, its use of the Sun Gate. We can't lose it. And we can't fi…" He stops short, but it's too late, he's confirmed the one thing he didn't want to tell me. That's an interesting morsel, not all of them are convinced Piltover is invulnerable.

"You can't fight a serious invasion if that's what we wanted. If your delegation pushes too far and the Grand General breaks allegiance with Piltover, you fear what war would bring. So tell me Jayce, what do you wish me to do about this situation?" I step closer to him, a bit of intimidation mixed in with my kind demeanor.

"Please speak with your husband, they may well be mollified if he holds firm but makes a small concession. Please, encourage him to be to not respond hastily. I saw you with the Hand, it seems you have his ear as well. We can reach an agreement where we both will benefit. Noxus and Piltover can be the greatest of allies and stand strong together." He has a gusto for his idea, I'll give him that.

If Noxus plays the situation right though, we could end up with ever-increasing influence in Piltover, and eventually be positioned to easily subdue them. A thing I'm sure Jericho's dreams are made of. Our dance is over and I delicately guide him off the floor. "Walk and talk with me, I would learn more about your City of Progress." And any other secrets you may have to give me.

I take his arm, giving him a sense of familiarity, and navigate my way towards the same back parlor from Solstice, putting the crowds behind us. "It shines like a jewel. Everything is always moving, there's always something new. It isn't just science, there are theaters and museums and art galleries. I hear you're quite the patron of the arts yourself." He beams, clearly I'm supposed to be impressed.

If that's the extent of their intel, Piltover clearly needs better spies. Or maybe they foolishly haven't told their unintended member everything they know of me. I let out a soft laugh. "It would sound too self-important if I called myself that. I just throw money at things I enjoy."

"You should come to Piltover someday, I could show you all the sights. I'm sure you would love it." We've come to a dead stop in the hall and he's standing terribly close. "You and the Grand General of course." He adds quickly. I've let this get too far, time to reign him in.

"Perhaps when these negotiations are successful." My heart drops as I hear footsteps behind us.

"There you are, Katarina. Some of our guests would like to make your acquaintance." He would decide right now is the time to come find me.

"But of course. I was just speaking with another of our guests." His presence is oppressive in this small space and I worry I'm not the only one that feels it. "This is Jayce of Clan Giopara. Jayce, Grand General Swain."

I step back and allow them to go through the motions of civility before Jericho hooks my arm tightly in his. "Do excuse us." Jayce nods, seemingly unaware of the storm brewing between us, as I'm lead briskly away.

We walk in silence until we reach a cluster of diplomats who have taken over a corner of the Montrose gardens, lounging about, drinks in hand, looking pleased with the evening's events. They pounce on me once we arrive, each greedily attempting to draw my attention, and leave a favorable impression. The rest of the evening passes in a blur one vapid conversation after another. Jericho hovers over me the entire time, ensuring I can't escape, speaking to me only as much as necessary. He smiles and compliments me for the benefit of the crowd, but I can see the anger in his eyes and it wears on me until I feel as though I will suffocate.

When at last etiquette allows us to make our exit the carriage takes us home in quiet that is somehow more terrible than our journey here. I stare at the floor with no desire to even begin to speak of tonight. Instead, I try to steady the thundering of my heart against my ribcage and remind myself to keep breathing. I steal a glance at Jericho, and his gaze is fixed out the window, jaw tight, brows furrowed. As soon as we exit the carriage, with Fex and Dras closing the gate behind, I hurry to put distance between the two of us. I want to go upstairs, pull Skadi into bed with me, and sleep until the sun is high and the day nearly spent. I wasn't fast enough and I'm only halfway across the hall when I hear the door shut behind me. "Tell me why it was necessary for you to throw yourself at him?" Of course, he won't let it happen like that.

I whirl around to face him. Fine, if he wants a fight, I'll oblige. "I was being friendly like you ordered me to!" I raise my voice, let the whole house hear, I'm beyond caring. "Or am I so beneath your notice you forgot."

He rolls his eyes. "Oh please, I could see the way he was looking at you. You were being excessively warm with him. Perhaps you were enjoying the attention."

"Well maybe if you could have been bothered to know where your wife was, you'd know the truth and you wouldn't throwing a jealous fit right now." I close the distance between us, snarling at him. How dare he insinuate this. As if I've ever been anything but loyal to him.

"Jealous, don't be ridiculous, I'm not jealous. As my wife I expect you to behave with decorum in public. Other than that I care not what you do." His voice cold he makes a dismissive hand gesture.

"Well, if I matter so very little to you, then maybe I'll just leave!" I just want any sign from him that it's not true, any indication his affection for me was ever real at all.

"Then go! I am sick to death of dealing with you and your melodramatic attitude." I really believed he couldn't break my heart anymore than he already had.

The sharp burning of that pain gives way to numbness. "If that's really how you feel." There's no fire in my words, no fight. What is there left to fight for? Everything was an illusion, a beautiful lie I wanted so badly to believe. I turn and head back toward the stairs. Perhaps it is my lot in life to be nothing more to anyone than a weapon to be used and discarded as needed.


	19. Chapter 19 - Swain

_Hello Lovelies,_  
_We are in the endgame now. 💕_

* * *

Darkness, screams, ravens crying, something feels as though it is scratching at my brain, a voice whispers in my ear. I awake gasping, I roll over, another nightmare. Only one thought comes next, Kat. I yearn to hold her and feel her warmth close to me. Instinctively I reach out for her, my hand grasping toward her side of the bed, and I find nothing. "Kat?" I whisper into the blackness. No response. My eyes fly open as I confusedly reach further across the bed. "Katarina?" I push myself up to sitting, scanning the room. Where is she? Was something sinister a play? My glance finds her pillow, neatly tucked in it's usually spot, clearly unslept on. It all rushes back to me, hitting like a charging basilisk. "Oh." Reality holds more misery than any nightmare. Kat is gone, she left me.

"If that's really how you feel." Her voice calm, she turned and walked away toward the stairs, leaving me to stalk off to the study and pour myself a rather generous portion of whiskey. The entirety of the amber liquid went down in one burning swallow. How dare she! I poured myself another. "_How dare she what?" _ The glass stopped halfway to my lips as I tried my best to ignore that rather sensible inner voice. "_Enjoy herself for a few moments? Speak to someone who was treating her with kindness? Call out your jealousy and abysmal behavior?" _The second glass vanished the same as the first. Gods she was right, I was so terribly jealous. It seems I couldn't let her go even while I was trying to push her away.

I'd very intentionally been putting distance between us. It had started with that first letter I'd received from her. Most of it had of course been well-coded intel but woven throughout was her side of a conversation that was painfully reminiscent of our more domestic moments. I felt a tugging at my heart and I wanted nothing more than to be home with her. Every quiet moment from then on was filled with that longing, and I spent my nights yearning for the feeling of her beside me, for our physical intimacy. I grew to despise it as weakness. I knew what that longing was, what I had succumbed to. It was unseemly, I wasn't some foolish young romantic to be spending his time pining away for his bride. I was the Grand General of Noxus, and the Empire was all that I should be so concerned with. So I didn't write her back as often as I could have, keeping my letters short and brusque. When I returned home I'd put every effort into remaining cold and aloof, determined to sever myself from these troublesome emotions. And yet there I was, drinking whiskey alone in a dim room feeling guilt begin to weigh me down after the pain I knew I'd inflicted on her. We needed to talk, tomorrow, when we'd both calmed down a bit.

I turned the lamps off and started toward the stairs, emerging in the hall just in time to find Kat, changed out of her dress, setting Skadi down on the floor beside her. I quickly noticed she was wearing that same small pack she'd had with her when she came to live with me. Ice traveled down my spine. "Kitten, what are you doing?" I made haste to her side.

She turned to look at me, eyes full of a coldness I'd never seen before. "Don't call me that, I hate it!" I stopped short, taken aback by the venom in her words, and stricken as I had believed quite the opposite. "I'm leaving, as we agreed to earlier."

She couldn't possibly be serious. _Is it not exactly what you wanted? _"No, we didn't...I didn't mean...Kat, I'm sorry." What had I done?

She shook her head. "We're beyond apologies."

All the air seemed to rush from my lungs. "Then I will find other ways to make amends." It was a promise, anything she desired

"Because I'm a whore to be bought like they've always said." She snapped at me, causing Skadi to take up a defensive posture at her side.

I furrowed my brow. "No, of course not. Do not be like this." I reached out, trying to pull her to me, to put my arms around her. I had neither held nor kissed her once since my return and at that moment it was the only thing in the world I wanted.

"Don't." She jerked away from me, putting her arm up as though to protect herself. "Stop. It's over." She started for the door again, snapping her fingers for Skadi to follow.

My limbs felt like dead weight, the edges of my vision blurred, and I heard myself sucking shallow breaths. Only once before in my life had I felt panic that acutely; on the bloody fields at the Placidium, as my Warhost melted away from me and the Blade Dancer sought to strike me down. I forced myself to move, desperately grasping her hand, my mind reeling, searching something to say to her. I've always been so good with words, I should have had so many then, words to soften her heart, to soothe her hurts, to tell her the truth of my feelings. "Kat, don't leave." The pathetic attempt was barely more than a whisper. I squeezed her hand softly as I had so many times before. Why couldn't I tell her? Was I a coward? I was losing my wife and still, I couldn't say it.

She spun back toward me, face inches from mine, a snarl on her lips. "Unhand me Jericho, unless you wish to lose that one as well." Her words felt as though they had burned me and I released her hand stepping back from her.

With no hesitation, she turned her back on me. "Please." If she heard, she gave no sign. And with the terrible finality of the door slamming shut behind her, I was left standing there alone in the darkness staring at the floor, pain such as I've never felt blazing in my chest.

That was two weeks ago. Since then I'd swallowed down the bitter anguish, burying myself in running the Empire. Piltover had been dealt with, their farewell the first social function in so long I had to attend without Kat. There was a yawning emptiness at my side the whole night, no arm wrapped in mine, no head leaned affectionately against my shoulder. I'd contemplated going after her, trying to win her back. But to start I had no idea where she had gone, just as she had, no doubt, intended. And ultimately I knew, even if I could convince her to come home, I was likely to end up treating her in the same manner. I would never be the husband she deserved. No, Kat should have the freedom I promised her so long ago, the potential to build for herself the life she wanted.

I'd been resolved in that until last night. I'd arrived home to an envelope on my desk, my name in her distinctive script, letters somehow bearing sharp edges. Hope and elation welled up within me, I had not been completely abandoned. Breath held, the letter open did its work. My world went blurry and indistinct as the first thing that fell from it was her wedding ring, landing on my desk with a clatter louder than a black powder explosion. Knowing that whatever it held was not what I wanted so badly, I withdrew the parchment and unfolded it, collapsing into my chair at first glance. She'd sent me a writ of divorce. There was never a thought of reconciling with me, she was putting a permanent end to us. She was gone, she'd taken nothing with her, and now she asked for nothing but the dissolution of our union. It was as though she wished to erase every moment shared between us.

I retrieved her ring from where it fell, clutching it tightly, memories of our wedding day haunting me. It was time to take mine off as well, I told myself, time to let go. I barely grasped it when I felt something I had not felt since childhood, the stinging of tears in my eyes. There was a finality in this act. I pulled it from my finger and gave in, letting the tears come. I felt stupid and childish, choking back sobs so none of the servants would hear. My only comfort was Bea, coming to sit on my shoulder, patient as I tried half-heartedly to stroke her head. She'd missed Kat as well, often going to sit in her room as though waiting for her to return. "Oh Bea, she's never coming home." She gave a mournful sound caw in response.

I must have sat there for hours, lost in my misery, until the sun began to fade. I took our rings and reverently tucked them in one of my desk drawers, settling them next to her unanswered letters. There was work I could have done, but all I wanted was to sleep, to forget it all for a little while. So I crawled into bed, pulled the covers around me, and tried my best to ignore the empty spot next to me.

And now I lay here staring into the darkness. Reaching over, I pull her pillow to my chest, it still smells like her, like violets and blade oil. I breathe it in and try to imagine she's here, curled up next to me, as happy as she was on our wedding night. That night, the look in her eyes, the passion that burned between us, I knew how true her affection was for me. Once I believed she stayed by my side merely to ensure her own prosperity, I had been so very wrong. I wrap my arms around the thing and bury my face in it

I had been so cruel and idiotic. Why? So I could feel as though I were in absolute control. So I could pretend I didn't need her, because needing her was a weakness, and so the opposite must be strength. I take one deep breath, I've run out of time for grief this morning, and now I must see to my Empire. Gently I replace her pillow, soon it will lose that comforting scent and she will be completely gone from my life. I sit up, what will I do then? A worry for later, for now, duty calls.

It would seem I had not suffered enough though, as that duty included an Intelligence briefing to close out my day. Of course, Katarina is in attendance, the two contingents of war masons she oversaw being a topic of high importance. Throughout the meeting I note her gaze shifting about the room, purposefully avoiding me. The first time I hear her voice in weeks is when she gives a brief on Demacia. My attention waivers, I'm lost in simply letting the sound of it wash over me. I manage to glean the overall conclusion of it, Jarvan IV may well be a grave disaster for his country, civil unrest continues, and more mages flock to the rebel cause. Piltover is the next item on the agenda, our new alliance was a rather nice little political victory. "It was only upon the delegation's return that the true meaninglessness of our concessions was revealed to the Council. They are furious, but cannot act for fear of triggering a real military conflict. Our spies report there has been much division over the failure."

"Let it not be forgotten the Commander played a crucial role in our success. The information she extracted from their delegation member directed our negotiations." General Talus allows herself a satisfied grin. She has realized what I knew a long time ago, Katarina's capabilities extended beyond her blades. Now she uses it for her own advantage, a Trifarix loyalist with an excellent spymaster at her disposal.

It is not lost on me that this highly commendable work is the same that I was so needlessly jealous over. I imploded our marriage because she was doing her duty to the Empire. "Agreed, impressive as ever Commander." I hear the sudden intake in breath around me, our separation is no secret, and so I suppose many would believe I would turn on her.

She inclines her head slightly. "Thank you, Grand General." So this it is, we are now just Grand General and subordinate.

The briefing closes and I lag behind, if I tarry long enough perhaps she will be gone. I am not sure I can endure a walk down the Stairs of Triumph with her purposefully ignoring me. Pity Darius is out on field exercises, an impromptu meeting would give me an excuse to stay even longer. The Legionaries salute me and I begin the long descent, perhaps I will drink myself into oblivion tonight. A crowd clears from the first landing and there she is, arms crossed, expression impatient, waiting to pounce on me.

"Did you sign it?" She hisses, quiet enough to at least not draw attention our way. It's a small mercy but a welcome one.

"No. I was preoccupied with other business." The lie comes easily enough. I didn't think she'd want it done so quick. It was agony to even look at it this morning, I couldn't bring myself to sign it.

She throws her hands up, an exasperated sigh escaping her. "This is just like you. I made it as simple as possible, asked for nothing, and because you didn't deem it important you ignored it."

"I will sign it tonight and have it filed with the Magistrate tomorrow." I force my voice to remain steady. That's all that is needed, and she will have her freedom. One signature, no more marriage; no more late night conversations, or evenings at the theatre, or quiet dinners, or holding each other in our sleep. "I promise."

"For all that's wor…" She looks up, brows knotted, as though she hasn't truly seen me this whole time. "Jericho, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. If that's all you required of me." I hastily turn and begin to walk away. I fear if she says another word to me I will fall apart.

A firm tug on the arm of my coat stops me. If it were anyone else I may well have ended them even without my present misery. Instead, I sigh and turn back to face her. "You look like you haven't been sleeping, again."

"It is nothing to concern yourself with." I gently free my coat from her grasp, my voice beginning to betray me. Being near her has brought back that burning in my chest and stinging in my eyes. I need to get away from her, I can't break like this in public.

Her eyes now soft, she gingerly reaches up and cups my cheek. "Jericho." Am I delusional? I can almost hear a note of affection in her voice.

I put my hand over hers and, desiring to never let it go, hesitantly move it away. This is not what I deserve. "Do not worry over me. I will be fine."

"You're" She's abruptly cut off as the deafening roar of explosion envelopes us, the very stairs beneath us trembling.

Instinctively I grasp her, and pull her to me, even as I summon the demon's aura around us. I sink to my knees, shielding her as much as I can, large chunks of rubble pelting us from the crumbling side of the Immortal Bastion. I shrug it off, letting the demon take more control. Across the city, I hear more explosions, diversions no doubt.

A sizable hunk of stone strikes the side of my head, the pain diminished, but my vision still blurring for a moment. The rocks rain and I feel myself shaking as the aura around me begins to fade. We cannot sustain that immense expulsion of power through me. I let go of Kat and fall forward onto my hands just as the dust begins to settle.

I feel a hot trickle of blood down the side of my face, a throbbing ache where at least one of my ribs is certainly broken, and the demon's retreat has left me with only my natural arm. I sit back on my knees, urgently reaching for Kat. Her eyes are closed but I mercifully detect the rise and fall of her chest, unconscious but still alive. My mind begins to race, I need to get us out of here.

"Spread out! He's here somewhere, we were given the signal." It would seem the plot has finally come to a head.

I try to stand, the world spins and my knees buckle, bringing me back down. I cannot get us both out of here. Even if I could stand, I cannot pick her up like this. "Move the rubble, quickly!"

"Kat!" I whisper and desperately shake her to no avail. I have a choice, there is no saving us both. I hear them coming, below us, they make their way up the stairs. I can flee, mayhaps I will move quick enough to save myself. If they find Kat in their search for me, they will no doubt kill her. There's little chance I'll make it in this current state. I've taxed the demon too much, I'm on my own. If I move towards them however, there is a greater chance that they'll retreat once they have me, leaving Kat unharmed. In the end, there really is no choice to be made. I put my hand over hers, one last time, and give it a small squeeze. Finally, I give voice to what that little gesture has always meant, the words I had been too craven to say when they would have mattered the most. "I love you Kitten."

I try again to stand and every muscle and joint burns in agony until I rise on shaky legs. With faltering steps, I descend, working my way around the largest debris. My lungs burn, my right knee is nothing but fiery agony, and the world begins to waver around me. Finally, I've gone far enough that I'm reasonably assured she will not be found. I let go, sinking down. Numbly I feel the impact as I hit the ground, my eyes close, and I slip into blackness.


	20. Chapter 20 - Katarina

_Hello, Lovelies._

_Here we are again, closer to the end._

_Thanks for waiting for this. You all mean the world to me. ❤❤❤_

_Follow me on Twitter tragedybunny_

* * *

"WAKE UP!" I can't, everything hurts. The blackness is soothing. "Get up girl!" I force my eyes open despite the blinding pain.

Through bleary vision, I find a massive black bird perched on my stomach, though I can't feel its weight. "Bea?" No, my thoughts are muddled, that can't be Bea. I cough, the dust swirls, and my vision begins to clear. I take it in with dawning horror, a creature of blackness and wings that came from some nightmare.

"Wrong." Its voice reverberates with power and rage and I shudder unintentionally. "Now get up, Noxus requires your service."

As the world comes back into sharp focus, I see it's red eyes boring into me. I've seen them before, in the birds that gather wherever he goes, in those moments where Jericho lost control. I inhale and pain radiates out from my core. My mind still struggles to grasp the situation, and I utter the only words I can think of. "You can talk?"

"What did you think? I was some mindless gibbering thing?" It sounds offended and I laugh weakly. Of course, the demon he shares a body with is as prickly as he is. Or maybe it takes from him the way he takes from it. "Enough. Are you going to save the Grand General or not?"

I let my eyes close for a second. Opening them, I try to push myself to sit, but pain forces me back to the ground. "I'm useless, go find Darius."

"He's not here!" It thunders at me. "Likely that is very much by design." It walks along my chest to my face, poking what I would loosely describe as a beak at my chin. "YOU are here. If you don't get up he will die and the Empire will fall." It takes to the air, flying, maybe, my mind is still pulling things together. It perches on a piece of rubble and stares at me.

I finally force myself up, letting out a pathetic sounding cry as I do. I've been his weapon, his lover, his confidant, his wife, why not his savior as well? I cough, causing the dust that's settled around me to rise again, and I force my legs under me, to start bearing my weight even as the shake. I rise despite the screaming pain now in my abdomen, the real possibility I'm bleeding inside. Behind my rage and disorientation, fear is starting to take hold, fear for him. Will I be enough to save his life. "Fine, where did they take him?" I stretch, testing knees and ankles, hoping they will hold up.

"Finally, I can see some of what he sees in you. So you choose to save him, this you do willingly?" It tilts its head, a gesture that's disturbing in its bird-like manner.

"Yes, now tell me what I need to do." I order it, perhaps too bold, but I feel as though I could die at any moment. I don't need the ridiculous games of some demon, I need to get moving.

"Perfect." It's beak clicks with a resounding snap. With a flap of ethereal wings, it rises from its perch, taking to the air and rushing straight at me.

I feel a burning ignite in my skin as it makes contact with me, disappearing in a blaze of flickering black and red. A fire ignites in my veins and I collapse back to my knees for a moment. My breath comes in strangled gasps as my body knits itself back together. The pain is surreal, and I know something inside me was terribly broken. Soon enough though, I am standing, a sureness of purpose filling me, creating confidence such as I have never known. It's as though all the knowledge and power in the world are mine for the taking. Is this what he feels at every moment? In my hand a dagger of spectral force forms. I aim and let fly it, watching as it buries itself in the bricks. Perhaps I can do what needs to be done after all.

The deafening sound of ravens pierces my mind and I clutch my head for a moment, trying to silence them. Then I see it, an image forced into my thoughts, a chamber below the forbidden center of the Immortal Bastion, a cage of stone, the route clear to me as though I'd tread it a thousand times. I take off down the ruin of the stairs, full tilt, leaping over the rubble with ease. The noise hits me as I descend to the bottom, soldiers falling into order, officers taking command. A din permeates the background, unrest is growing in the city in the wake of the explosions. I vaguely recall hearing the noise of the multiple blasts before blacking out. My heart bursts into agony, I was alive to hear them because Jericho had me pinned under him, using the demon to protect me.

I fight back a cry. Would he have been able to escape if I hadn't stopped him to talk? What if I can't save him? Godsdamnit why do I still care so much after all the pain? "The Grand General is missing...Secure the City...Form up for search parties...send word to the Hand…" I fly through them, catching snippets of conversations, startling those that catch a glimpse of me. "Was that?... It can't be...Commander?"

There are no guards left at the gates that lead into the fortress proper. Here the central towers rise from the ground, a forbidden haven of dark magic. In the shadows, wandering paths lead to doors, some secret, some not, that give entry down into very bowels of the fortress. I instinctively know the one I'm looking for, slightly hidden as it is, my fingers activating the concealed lock as though I'd done it a thousand times. I enter into the stone hallway opened before me with caution, still unsure of the power I temporarily possess. It's only moments before I stumble on the first of the traitors, one of my former Guild members. He hears my steps and spins to face me, smile wide. "What luck, the Usurper's whore." He begins a charge.

"I don't have time for you." A spectral blade flies from my hand driving deep into his throat. Another forms almost without thought and I bury it in his chest, watching as he falls. With his dying breath, the ravens come, bringing me his secrets, burning my mind with them. I see Talon and my rage is reignited, he leans in to speak. "Once we deliver the false Grand General to her, justice will be done."

I shrug off the vision quickly, trying to focus on my current reality, there's no time for it to distract me any longer. I hold onto my fury at Talon, a fury that's simmered for years, ready to unleash it when needed. I should've known he'd be involved. I sprint ahead, the small shaft of light from the outside fading. The only other light comes from torches set along the walls, glowing sickly green as though their illumination was from some foul magic. Another comes into view from behind, I leap onto her back, blade to her throat. She's gurgling blood before she even can react to my presence.

There's a fork ahead, hard right, again I simply know the way. One more guard stands before the open doorway to a large chamber, a sword already drawn. Concentrating and curious I bring my hand up, crackling bolts of energy emerge from it, similar to something I'd seen Jericho do. The guard twitches and flails, and I close the distance, another throat slit. More ravens, my head feels as though it will burst, I choke back a scream from the pain. Finally, the last of what I need, the key to the cage, and the word in old Noxian that will activate it.

The opening leads to a landing, then a set of stairs descending to an open torch lit chamber that reeks of earth and decay. A small band mills about, possibly twenty or so, I duck below the rail of the landing and try my best to get a count. Not truthfully as many as we had thought when he'd finally shared his suspicions with me, but that doesn't mean more aren't coming. On the other end of the chamber, as though they are purposefully avoiding it, is the cage of stone. Inside I just barely make out Jericho's form, he's not on his feet, and my heart catches in my throat. I need to get to him.

I know I'll be spotted if I take the stairs, only one way to go, and I hope I know what the demon will do. A quick jump and I bound over the side railing of the landing and drop down into the shadows beside the stairs, a fall that could kill. I tuck my legs and try to land with the least amount of impact. Pain still blossoms in both my knees, too far down it seems, but it could have been worse. A sensation of warmth washes over me and the pain fades, I know whatever I did just healed. No time to think more on it, I sprint off toward the cage, throwing a glance at the conspirators to ensure I haven't been noticed. They seem to be wandering aimlessly, perhaps waiting for something or someone, and at least keeping their distance from where I need to be.

I circle around to the back of the damned thing to keep concealed and I have a moment to study it. Petricite, of course, that's how it works. Ancient inscriptions of old Noxian encircle it, the same faint green emanating from them as the torches. And then I finally let my eyes settle on him, he's seated with his knees pulled up to his chest, a grimace on his features. I hold myself back from crying out to him. "Jericho!" I whisper desperately instead, kneeling as close to the cage as the demon will let me. His eyes open slowly and he turns to face me, taking my breath away. Blood runs down the left side of his face, matting his hair down over an angry, swollen bruise, and his nose looks broken. Rage like I've never known wells up inside me and I feel my hands begin to shake. THEY HURT MY HUSBAND. I shove it down, for once I'm fighting to not give in and lose control.

"Kitten?" That nickname is a blade in my heart, regret for what I said the last time I heard it engulfing me. "What are you doing here?" He seems to have trouble focusing on me. I need to get him out of there before that head injury does him in.

"Rescuing you." I smile slightly, desperately trying to put him at ease.

He shakes his head, I should have expected his resistance. "It's too risky for you alone. Leave, help secure the Empire for Darius. It needs him." He really thinks this is an order I'm going to obey.

"We both know it's you the Empire needs. And I'm not really so alone." I coax out the demon's aura, and I feel it change me as I watch his dawning recognition. I send it back to resting in the depths of my soul before I can attract unwanted attention.

He closes his eyes for a second, and I can tell he's resigning himself to not arguing with me further. Finally he exhales and opens them. "If you must." The slight tremor in his voice says so much more than his words alone and my heart aches at the sound of it. "Kat, I…"

"Shh." I cut him off, feeling the hot sting of tears in my eyes. We don't have the time. Before the turmoil can get the better of me, I stand and suck in a deep breath. "Thank me later."

I turn, wiping my eyes, and stride out from behind the cage toward the milling group. "Hey, idiots!" No going back now. "Where's the moron in charge of this shit plan?"

All eyes now turn to me, some of them whisper to one another. Through the demon I can just barely hear them. How did I get here? What am I doing? Are there more to come? One hooded figure steps forward to speak out loudly. "Finally, I've waited for this for months. One step closer and I'll sink my blade into you."

That voice, the Guild betrayer revealed at last. When I think on it, it never could have been anyone else, but it stings deeply and I wish it had been. I'll mourn later though. "Ah, Inara. Couldn't find your own way out of my shadow? Had to throw in with these traitors to feel important?"

She breaks from the crowd, charging forward to stand in front of me. So easily played. "Did you actually think I would follow you? You're-"

"Shh." I hold up my hand and cut her off, I don't have time for theatrics. "You assume I care." My hands reach back and grip my daggers, it's not time to reveal my little surprise yet. "Fight me or remove yourself from my path."

She sputters, I've stolen her momentum. "Enough Inara, I'll handle my darling sister." His voice comes from the back of the crowd, at last, the nobody who would've replaced me.

They part and let him through, the deference paid to him that I can only assume is a mark of leadership. The smug look on his face nearly pushes me over the edge. Years of hatred and bitterness stoke my rage, but I reign myself in, I need to keep control. I give him a quick look over as he approaches, and there, on his belt, is the amulet that serves as the cage's key. "Let him go Talon, this is the only warning I'm giving."

He throws back his head and laughs, how typically irritating. "You really came to rescue the Usurper? After everything he's done? And to think, I tried to offer you mercy for Markus's sake. I spent months warning you what was coming."

A growl escapes me in spite of my efforts. The stalker, it was him, when I look into every dark spot of my life he's there. I inhale and assess the situation, I can't lose control now, I'm so close. I don't need Talon dead, I just need to get near to him. And if I stoke his anger, he'll go right along with what I need. "He's the rightful ruler of Noxus and you are a traitor." I stare him in the eyes, daring him to act.

"I'm a traitor?" He scoffs at me. "Who's here to beg for the life of their father's murderer? Who's been playing whore for that same murderer until recently?"

It's my turn to laugh now. "I'm not here to beg. I'm here to present a challenge. One duel and we'll see who's the better of father's pupils. I win and the Grand General goes free. You win and you may do as you wish with both of us." I mentally urge him to take the damn bait.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I bite my tongue, he really doesn't want me to answer that. "I have him in my control, and justice will be done for father once our Matron arrives. I don't need to answer your challenge."

I lock my eyes on his and smile with all the malice in my soul. "Oh Talon, you poor confused moron." Time to play all my cards. "Jericho didn't kill father." I lean forward, smile ever widening, and entranced, he mirrors my movement. "I did. Sunk my dagger down into his throat, and watched him bleed. It was glorious."

He gives a primal scream and I take a step back, landing in a defensive stance. "You bitch! I'm not shocked you wielded the blade. But he had his hand in it." He snarls again in frustration, eyes still wide with shock at my revelation. "Fine, I'll accept your challenge, to expose you as the failure you are." He almost makes it too easy.

At his signal, a loose circle forms around us, drawing a collective intake of breath. Before most could even react, several blades fly from his hands. I dodge them, intentionally slowing myself, and feel one nick my shoulder. I see a smile tug at the corner of his lips, he's satisfied with what he thinks he's done. Let him believe he is superior. I retreat a few steps and strike, a dagger loosed in his direction, meant to graze, striking only his thigh.

I leap toward him, following its path, swinging wildly, missing as expected, my momentum carrying me forward. I feel his blade carve into the flesh of my back and I bite my lip to keep from crying out as hot blood trickles down my skin. I push the demon down, refusing to let it heal the minor wound. Behind me, he gets confident and lets out a chuckle. "Losing your touch Kat? You've spent too much time playing Lady of the Manor."

"Fuck you gutter rat." I hear his sharp exhale, he always did hate being reminded of where he really came from. I turn and another of my daggers goes his way, just a hair too wide. He grins and that should seal it. He leaps at me with every bit of that uncanny agility he's always possessed.

He's on top of me before most would even be able to comprehend the situation, a downward slash meant to cut straight into my heart. I surprise him by slamming my body into him rather than attempting an escape. It serves as a distraction and brings me close enough to wrap my hand around the amulet and tear it from his belt. The price is that the blade meant for my heart drives deep into my shoulder and I cry out as my arm goes limp. "You could never beat me. You're a failure who doesn't deserve his legacy."

"Idiot!" Now the demon makes itself known, veiling me with its power. A glance around reveals growing horror in their faces. I feel them, the wings unfurling from me, I find myself standing just above the ground, as fire sings in my veins. I use the moment and take a leap toward the cage, the distance covered in one single bound. My wounds burn as my body stitches itself back together before I land in front of the door to the vile thing. "This was never about beating you!" Talon begins to rally them leading a surge toward me. I slam the amulet into the circular depression on the door, breaking the circle of glyphs, feeling the power drain from my body. "Amon-ana-noxa." The words ripped from the secrets of a traitor's soul.

The sound of the lock reverberates through the chamber like thunder and the inscriptions cease to glow. I draw my daggers, readying myself for the onslaught as I feel that incredible power pass by me. "I'm going to enjoy tearing all of you apart." My heart leaps to hear his voice, strong and confident again.

Within seconds he's beside me, power and rage emanating from him. There's hesitation among the conspirators and they slow. "Are you cowards?" Talon shouts, growing desperation evident. "There's still only two of them." He's gone too far down this path, he can't turn back now.

Jericho looks down at me. "No mercy." He commands, my Grand General, and for a moment I feel a sense of awe for him that reminds me why it is he who controls the Empire.

"Understood." I assess our situation, no matter his seeming power of the moment, I doubt he's fully healed. We need to be quick about this. I'll be more effective at their back lines. "I've got an idea, give me a hand getting behind them."

He nods and holds out his hands, hands cupping them together. A quick run and I leap into them, the demon's strength easily propels me behind them. My dagger finds its first target as those in front get close enough to feel the force of an arcane blast.

One turns to me and I make a swift movement, running him through before sending a blade through the air into the first that tries to break away. Several screams pierce the air, Jericho is easily dealing with those that have closed in on him. I spy Inara within the melee and set my focus on getting to her. I leap to retrieve my thrown dagger and then to my next target, opening their throat from behind. I look up, and two of them held still by arcane energy are being dragged back to Jericho.

Another falls before me and my path to Inara is clear. I ready a blade for the traitorous bitch. Over those still remaining, I see Talon make a desperate leap toward Jericho, blades flashing through the air. "Enough!" He roars, demon fully loosed, rising to meet Talon in the air, scorching those that still remain around him. I feel a chill that prickles my skin and notice a strange mist that has begun filling the chamber.

It feels me with a sense of unease that pulls my attention from the mob that is now breaking and running. "Talon, we need to leave, now!" Inara pleads. I've lost track of her in the chaos. No, they can't do this and just walk away. Blackness seeps into the edge of my vision, I've contained my fury far too long. Not willing to let them escape, I scan the crowd for them. They need to pay for what they've done. Another of the cabal rushes past me and I grab her to open her throat, still searching for my now singular focus. There, a doorway with a pair of figures entering it. "Damn it!' I snap and charge toward them, this isn't over.

"Kat don't." He shouts after me, but it's too late. Lost in my thirst for vengeance, I'm already following the passage from the door deeper into the catacombs, the mist thickening around me.

I catch them just as they turn sharply and plunge into a room illuminated by a haunting blue-green light. They've disappeared as the mist conceals all here, and quickly I find myself disorientated. A voice snaps from within the mist. "You fools, what have you done?" It's her of course, the Black Rose Matron. How could this plot have come from anyone else?

A deep resonant laugh echoes throughout the mist, it's origin lost. It freezes the blood in my veins and I suddenly feel like a child, small and alone. "It can't be!" LeBlanc's voice holds a rising panic that leaves me even more shaken. Her frantic chanting fills the air as I try to turn and retrace my path back out of the chamber.

"Behold this lovely little consort of death who strays so close to me. Come further into the mist, come to me, join me in my kingdom, Katarina. I will make great use of your talents." Trance like at this malevolent presence, I'm rooted where I stand, his terrible voice filling my head. I know I should flee, but I can't. "We will do many great things with you serving at my side." I can't think, but I feel myself begin to move, drifting further into the mist.

Pain blossoms in my core and shakes me from the stupor. A force grasps me and begins to pull on me. "Get away from my wife." No, he shouldn't have followed me, he should've escaped. The pulling cannot move me from where I've been stuck, and soon it dissipates.

Again, that sinister laugh echoes around us. "Your 'power' means nothing to me, Grand General. I am the embodiment of forces you cannot even comprehend."

"I comprehend well enough the fragility of your ego, you who must brag from the shadows." The entity lets out a primal growl. "Come on out and face me if you are so mighty." My head begins to clear, Jericho's taunting served as an ample distraction, no doubt as he planned. He laughs at the creature and now free, I fly towards the sound.

It seems as though I travel farther than the chamber should have allowed. "I've slain countless who would dare threaten me and you're no different." He sounds so close, but I can't find him. Panic begins to take hold, is there no way out. "Kat." He's there before me, grasping my hand, pulling me to him. The mist begins to thin.

"Well played Grand General." It sounds as though it is fading away. "Know this, when I return, she will be the first thing I take from you. The second will be your Empire."

No more time for bandying words, neither of us react, focusing on navigating our way out of the chamber. Leblanc is still somewhere in mist and there may be threats above in the city as well given the explosions earlier. We need to get to someplace safe where we can fortify our position, plan, undo whatever harm that has been done.


	21. Chapter 21 - Katarina

_Well, here it is lovelies, the first bit of a double update. It's been a long time coming and I thank you for your patience._

* * *

We emerge back into the central chamber, Talon's cabal vanished except for the unmoving bodies scattered about. Halfway to the stairs, I notice Jericho's breathing is getting heavy and his steps are no longer sure but stilted and uneven. Now that imminent death is less of a threat, worry comes creeping back in. Wordlessly I reach over and take his hand, stepping closer, offering my support. The stairs are an agonizingly slow climb and his hand begins to clutch mine fiercely as we go, the pressure enough I'm worried he'll break it. I say nothing though. By the time we enter the labyrinth of tunnels, his arm is wrapped around mine and the pull of his weight on my shoulder is allowing him to keep walking. "Kat." He breaks the silence, his voice tired. "Maybe you should…"

"Don't even say it. I came down here to get you and I will not leave without you." What will I do if he cannot walk at all? "Thank the gods at least you're not Darius's size." I try to tease but I can hear the flatness of my tone. I shrug it off and maneuver so my arm is around his waist and he's leaning on my shoulder.

"Are you implying I'm short?" He laughs weakly for a moment before exhaustion wins and he's quiet again.

We stumble down the ancient passages while I take turns from memory, anxious that it will fail me. The only sound as we walk is Jericho's labored breathing and thud our boots on the stones. I look ahead into the sickly green light and a figure emerges from around the corner. I freeze and grasp for a dagger, shifting around to try to be in a position to defend us both. "Stay back!" I snarl, fatigue and apprehension robbing it of any real threat.

"Katarina!?" The voice is flooded with relief.

"Lark?" I echo that hopeful tone and begin to move toward him.

"Is that the Grand General?" I freeze, suspicion tempering my relief. "I found them." He calls back down where he came from and another figure emerges.

"What are you doing here Lark?" I draw the dagger and bring it up in front of me.

"Calm down Kitty-Kat, we're here to rescue you." I have never been so elated to hear that obnoxiously arrogant drawl.

"We'll just stay down here rather than have to put up with your bragging for the rest of our lives." A genuine, relieved smile tugs at the corners of my mouth. I expect a quip from Jericho as well, but there's only a soft murmur. I look over, his eyes are closed and his brow is furrowed. "I suppose if you insist, I'll allow the help."

As they approach I see Draven's expression in the torchlight, touched with concern, softened from his usual arrogant smirk. "My pleasure to aid a pretty lady and my favorite Grand General."

I hesitantly let him take my place, my heart desperate to not let go until I have Jericho safe at home, but my worn body knows better. Lark takes the other side, allowing us to move with haste. "How did you find us down here anyway?" They fall into step behind me as I continue to lead the way out.

"Followed that damn creepy bird of his. She showed up making a racket and pecked me until I started moving." It's not the first time I'm led to believe there is more to Bea than an ordinary bird. Mysteries for another time I suppose.

Lark sighs. "I followed Inara. She's been making me suspicious for some time." And I couldn't see it, how stupidly blind I was. He hesitates for a moment. "I got kind of lost before running into Draven."

We're quiet the rest of the way out, the situation weighing heavily on all of us. I turn back and the two of them are all but carrying Jericho, who shuffles along, head bowed, between them. Finally, we emerge into the fallen night and that secret courtyard of the Bastion. The ambient glow of the city is a beacon in the distance as a wave of fresh air washes over me. A small bit of the tension is relieved, we're out, but not all is well yet.

"We need to avoid the search parties, I don't want the word getting around the city that he's hurt. It could cause a panic." Lark reaches up and undoes the clasp to the dark cloak he's wearing and fixes it over Jericho's shoulders, settling the hood in place. Old Town is at least close enough. Prior to tonight, I hated that, the shadow of this nightmare fortress always looming over my life. Now I rejoice.

I try to take us on a brutal pace through the least crowded streets I know, relentlessly seeking the familiar silhouette of Swain Manor, but I feel myself slowing with each step. My thoughts dissolve into a sort of blurriness. Just get to the house, I tell myself, and it becomes like a prayer, I chant it over and over again in my mind. For a moment here or there, my eyes shut as I walk, and eventually, my foot finds a loose stone in the road and I wobble, nearly toppling over. A strong arm catches me under my shoulders, holding me upright until I find my balance again. "We're almost there." Draven reassures me in a soft tone.

When at last it looms before us, gate shut tight, lights illuminating nearly every window like the beacon of a lighthouse, a heaving sigh escapes me. Driving my exhausted muscles forward by sheer will, I bound toward the gate, giving a frustrated screech when I find the bolt locked. A commotion snaps my attention to the front door, Moira is veritably shoving Fex and Dras out of it toward us. "Madame?Draven?!" Fex calls, confusion evident. I release my clenched grip as Dras finds the key on the great ring at his waist. The gate opens with a metallic whine and Fex charges toward us. Seeing the burden they bear, he nods at Draven and Lark before taking my arm gently, giving me something to support my failing body on. "Let's get inside." We're home, we're safe, I tell my still thundering pulse.

Moira stands alone in the great hall, no doubt having barred the other servants from this sight. "Upstairs, he needs to rest." I command, briefly anxious that she'll try to reject my presence. "He'll heal quickly enough on his own." She says nothing though and stands aside. My heavy limbs manage the stairs, Fex still aiding me, as I lead the way. I turn back the covers before they settle him into bed, Lark removing the loaned cloak. Almost instantly the demonic aura envelopes him as if he can sense the security of home.

"The two of you." Moira gestures to Lark and Draven. "Out. Let them get some rest." Moira showing concern for my well being? I must be hallucinating with weariness.

"I'll stay on watch. Don't worry Kitty Kat." Now that cocky smile returns."Nothing gets past Draven."

Lark fixes his cloak back in place. "I'll make sure the right people are informed the Grand General is safe. That should keep High Command under control."

Moira gives them a firm push toward the door and once they're out, she turns back to me. "You will stay with him, won't you?" I can see now the worry creasing her features and her voice wavers. "I know he did not always behave as he should toward you but…"

I cut her off. "I'll stay for tonight. The rest I'll worry about when he's awake." It's almost too raw and honest an answer. I look away, afraid I'd find some sort of pity in her eyes.

She gathers herself, looking relieved. "Get some sleep yourself, I am sure it is needed, Madame." She takes her leave, shutting the door behind her.

It closes with a heavy thunk, and then it's just the two of us. My body cries out for the rest I was told to seek, but my mind still races, unsure after all that's happened and with Jericho still hovering between life and death. I go to his side and reach out, testing the aura. It is hard to describe, and maybe it is a trick of exhaustion, but it almost feels as though it acknowledges me. It shifts in a way beneath my hand, warming but not burning.

I should at least make sure he's comfortable, then I'll lay down. He's still fully dressed in his military uniform, although it bears several new tears and scratches. I go to his boots, pulling them off as gently as I can and dropping them haphazardly to the floor, knowing he'd hate the disorder. I move on to the high, stiff collar still stubbornly closed around his throat. I open it down to his chest, and something gleams in the light of the gas lamps, catching my eye and bringing me to a dead halt. Two gold rings hang on a chain around his neck. Our wedding rings settled close to his heart.

I reach out to touch them ever so lightly, a searing pain blossoming in my chest. It's an achingly sweet gesture, one I wouldn't believe him capable of if not for the proof before me. My mind wanders back to our encounter before the explosion, the sadness in his eyes, how badly I wanted to put my arms around him. It would seem once again, he has robbed me of my certainty. I take his hand between mine, giving it a soft squeeze before leaning down and kissing his forehead. "What am I to do with you?'

My world spins and I know my body is finally failing, fatigue

having its way with me. I take my place beside him under the covers, wrapping myself around him like so many nights before. The aura makes everything pleasantly warm as I begin to drift off in the pleasant haze that spreads over me.

I do not know what the sunrise will bring, but for now, this is enough, even if it is the last of us. "I love you Jericho." I whisper, because I need to say it, just once. After everything between us, that long stifled feeling should be breathed to life, and given at least one moment to exist, unfettered. My eyes close and I drift into darkness. It is, of course, no great shock when I awake to an empty bed.

If I were sensible, I would see that as a clear sign that I should leave. Sensible has never been my style really though and no matter what, I need to find some sort of peace in all this, even if it is just finally saying a real goodbye. So I find myself biding time until I'm lying in wait in the study, sitting with my legs over the arms of one of his favorite chairs, holding a glass of whiskey.

"You have a guest in the study. She would not be dissuaded." Moira hadn't actually tried very hard to dissuade me. Unless you count her nonchalant shrug when asked if he'd indicated when he would be home. Even she can see that this moment is a necessity.

I take a sip of the whiskey in my hand as I hear the door begin to open, the burning helps to steel me for whatever is to come. "You really shouldn't push yourself so hard right away."

"Good Evening Kat." There's a strained quality to his voice, he hides it well, perhaps I'm the only one who could hear it. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your continued presence?" He stands directly before me, not moving to sit.

"Your avoidance of me." I finish the whiskey in one large swallow.

"I wasn't avoiding…" Long bottled rage easily pours forth and I cut him off by slamming the glass on the table next to me. Of course that's how he plays it.

"If you're just going to lie to me." I really shouldn't have expected anything from him and now I don't know why I bothered with this. I rise from the seat and start to storm past him and he drops his gaze to the floor.

He catches me off guard with a hand on my arm. I yield and freeze in place. He doesn't let go for a long moment. When he does release his grip, there's a rare tenderness to his words. "Wait I...I suppose after everything, you do deserve the truth."

I inhale and turn to face him, his words soothing the storm in me. No going back. "No more lies?" He shakes his head. "Then why did you just leave me this morning?"

He finally raises his eyes to me. "It is painful to be around you." I suck in a deep breath, feeling emotions stir, opening wounds I'd told myself were closed. He pauses for a contemplative moment. "It is painful to not be around you as well, but the former is far worse at the moment. It seems as though my feelings for you will not allow me to let go."

The truth at last, laid bare between us, leaving my heart torn open and thundering. "It doesn't have to be that way." Gods, I can't let go of him either. "We could give it another chance."

He shakes his head, looking now so broken and forlorn. "I would only continue to hurt you. I believe we have proven that."

I close the last of the distance between, standing nearly right against him. I ache to comfort him. Despite everything, seeing his sadness still breaks my heart. "It doesn't have to be that way, if we just try."

With a sudden fury he throws his hands in the air and I step back, startled. "I was trying! Don't you see that? I tried, and I still gave into my worst instinct, I still did those things to you." His voice becomes so small, I almost don't hear him. "I still said what I said that night."

"Jericho." I feel as though we're balanced on a blade's edge. All of it, all the pain and anger and laughter and joy and desire has led us to this moment.

"I love you Katarina, very greatly. I have to wish to continue to hurt you." Time is standing still and I have no breath, no heartbeat. Existence is waiting on what comes next.

I wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips to his, tears finally welling in my eyes. He doesn't resist, returning my embrace, pulling me tight up against him. When I break the kiss I bury my face in his chest, afraid to meet his eyes, afraid it will be over again. "I love you too." I sniffle, too overcome to be embarrassed. "I don't want to let you go."

I feel his grip on me tighten. "Please don't cry." He kisses the top of my head.

But it's all breaking over me; my father dead at my feet, leaving home, taking the Guild, the betrayals, all the feelings for him, the attempts to deny them, all the pain and bitterness between us. I continue to sob in his arms and feel his hand softly caress my back. They threaten to overwhelm me, to drag me under and drown me, every moment from the last...year. One year exactly. My cries are stifled by a weak laugh. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Hmm, no." Not entirely surprising.

"It's our anniversary." One year ago I was supposed to kill him and ended up in thrall to him instead.

"Oh." He sighs. "Another of my sins I suppose. But I wanted you, and nothing would stop me."

Neither of us have moved, remaining completely entwined. "I wanted you too. I haven't stopped wanting you, even after everything."

"Kat…" His voice cracks. "Come home please. I miss my wife. Let me have this one more chance. Let me make it right."

It's like a holy revelation hearing those words. I lean up to kiss him again, my hand pressed to his cheek, feeling it wet with tears. "I miss you too husband." I close my eyes and press my forehead to his. We're over that jagged edge, our fate decided. "I'll come home."

No more tears, his turn to put his lips to mine and the world vanishes. For one glorious moment, it's just the two of us, lost in that love we never thought would be.


	22. Chapter 22 - Swain

_This is the second part of a double update._

_Well, we've done it, we've arrived at the finale. I have some notes at the end._

* * *

It is terribly late. The last of the troop maneuvers in the latest campaign to the west have been settled and the war room is emptying. Several of Demacia's allies have been all but abandoned, there is no better time to strike. Unfortunately, I had to sacrifice theatre night to achieve it. I sigh and put my hand into my inner coat pocket, feeling to make sure the small box is still there. Relief washes over me, the way this day is going I wouldn't be stunned if I'd lost it.

I stalk out into the corridor. At least she should still be awake when I return. "Finally finished?"

I look up, startled to find Kat lounging across a bench. One of those dreadful Piltovan novels she adores in her hands, her uniform collar fetchingly undone. "Yes, but why are you still here?"

She tucks the book back into a small satchel and stands up to stretch. "Intelligence reports. I got your note and thought I'd actually stay and get them finished for once. So now we can walk home together." Her face lights up with that small genuine smile that has become so dear to me.

I lean in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before anyone can see and offer her my arm. "It is very much appreciated." Especially since, like everything else in our relationship, I have done nothing to deserve this gesture. It seems I have returned to old patterns of thought. I do not know why she came home, why she decided I could be forgiven, and I'm too fearful to ask. Although I had been determined to begin to make amends for my past behavior. Tonight was supposed to be the first step on that journey. Exiting the great wooden doors of the Bastion, we begin the trek home. I ignore the curious glances of the Trifarian guards on the stairs as we walk by arm in arm. The little display of tenderness is for them a small spectacle when it is between the two of us.

"Are you really determined to keep walking every day?" Her voice shakes me from contemplation.

"Of course. I'm not going to hide in fear that assassins could be lurking at every turn." Is it bravery or bravado? I'm not sure, but either way, as Grand General I can't be seen to be cowed. "Besides there's one in my bed every night and that seems to work out fine for me." I smirk at her.

She grumbles with exasperation. "If you really insist, but I'm putting my disagreement on the official record."

We've gotten far enough away from the fortress to be lost in the general bustling of the city and she leans up to seal her disapproval with a soft kiss that leaves me clinging to her. "If I keep being disagreeable what will it provoke you to?"

A small laugh escapes her despite the glare she tries to give me and she leans her head against my shoulder as we continue on. The gesture has a wonderful familiarity to it, the best of us distilled into a moment. I'm struck again by the feeling that I have not earned this, her soft affections are woefully misplaced, and the box in my pocket is too little too late. I hadn't even been able to give it to her because the Empire needed to come first, and it always will. I should let her go, surely it would only lead her to more happiness.

Walking along she lets out an unprovoked sigh. "It just occurred to me that dinner is cold by now since you probably didn't think to send word home." She's not wrong and I pointedly look away from her accusing eyes. It had entirely slipped my mind. "The things I do for love."

It's meant in jest, but it only further drags down my confidence. How come I can never do right, even when I'm trying? "Kat, are you sure this is what you want?" My eyes widen, the words tumbled out without much thought behind them.

She gazes back up at me. "Yes, I would enjoy dinner and maybe a hot bath."

We've come to a dead stop. Why did I start this while we were so publicly exposed? "No, I meant us. Are you sure you want 'us'?

"Why? Are you having doubts?" A small bit of hurt creeps into her tone. Wonderful.

"Of course not, love." I give her hand a squeeze and we continue walking.

We don't speak much the rest of the way home. It feels like I've erred again even bringing it up. This is what I was trying to tell her, I'm not fit to be a husband to her. I invariably bring things between us to ruin. I should never have asked her to stay that night. It was weakness, not for loving her, but for putting that over her best interest.

Moira greets us as we enter, her attitude toward Kat has taken a dramatic turn lately. "Good Evening. I'll see what Cress can do about dinner straight away."

"Well, that's not surprising." She crosses her arms and stares me down.

Normally I'd indulge her playful needling, but right now I brush it aside. It is time to face what must be done. "That's fine, we'll be in the study." Kat gives me a confused look but I guide her along, shutting the door behind us as soon as the lamps are lit. "We need to talk about something."

She inhales deeply and before I can utter a sound words pour forth from her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about resigning the additional post in Intelligence. I hate overseeing the War Masons and I've been overwhelmed helping with the efforts to track down the conspirators. Mostly though I need to focus on the Guild and salvaging it after Inara nearly destroyed it."

She finally pauses for a breath as I stand there trying to absorb it all. It was entirely unexpected. "That's fine. I was not aware you had resigned." Her eyes widen. "But I will not stand against it if that is what you feel is best." I hurry to add.

Her relief is visible. "I thought you'd be upset. You seemed so proud of what I was doing." More of my failings on display.

I reach up and cup her cheek. She is truly the best thing to ever happen to me. "Kat you are infinitely fearless, intelligent, determined, and capable. I cannot help but be proud of you. And I don't want you doing something that makes you miserable." I sink into the chair behind me and, wrapping my hands around her hips, draw her down to me.

Arms around her waist, I lay my head on her chest. Silence overtakes us as I listen to the steady beating of her heart. If this is to be the end I want one more soft, beautiful memory to carry with me for the rest of my life. I try to fix in my mind the way she feels in my arms, the scent of her hair, how perfectly she fits in my lap. "Tell me what's wrong." Her voice is soft as she gently runs her fingers through my hair.

No more running from it. "Kat...I think we should separate." I keep my head against her and my eyes locked on the floor. Gods, I truly am a coward.

"You just said you wanted this!" She snaps, unwrapping herself from me. "Look at me." I finally dare to raise my head and find her furious. "So now you don't want it?" She crosses her arms and scowls at me.

"I do but Kat-" I cast about unsure how to say it, "have you considered that I can never put you first?" She needs to see this is for the best.

Her expression softens. "I know, 'Empire above all'. I can handle that."

"And I'm miserable at this. I know I will only continue my history of poor behavior. I am a terrible husband and you will be happier without me." There, it has been said.

"No." She uncrosses her arms.

"But…" She puts them back around me, holding me tightly. I'm caught off guard and my resolve begins to crack.

"You are no longer allowed to make all my decisions. I love you and I will not be moved from your side." She leans down lips pressing to mine, as passionate as ever. "Understood?"

"I just want you to be happy." I close my eyes for a moment, lost in the feeling of her.

"I am happy, right here, with you." She speaks with that characteristic fierceness of hers that I can't help but be enthralled by.

I yield, there is no dissuading her, and I should have known that. "You are the most obstinate creature in all of the world."

She giggles and kisses my temple. "One of the many reasons you love me."

"Obviously." If we're going to do this, it may as well be proper. "There's something I want to give you. Close your eyes." I fumble about for the box in my pocket. I'd had it made while I was on campaign against the rebels to help make up for the sham of a wedding I put her through. It'd come to Moira then and she'd held it until Kat returned. I don't know if I'll ever stop regretting not giving it to her when I came home. My hand trembles ever so slightly as I open it, nervousness is not something I'm used to it. "You'll have to forgive me not getting down on one knee."

She opens her eyes and lets out a small gasp. A black diamond sits in a swirling nest of gold, two deep red rubies complimenting it on either side. "Jericho." Her face lights up with pure bliss.

"Katarina, I love you. Would you do me the honor of marrying me again? I want to do things properly this time." I can't breathe, even though I'm sure of her answer.

"Fuck you, I hate crying." Her voice cracks and I see her eyes misted over with tears. "Yes, yes, absolutely." I fetch it out of the box and slip it on her proffered right finger, recalling her word from that day so many months ago. So we match. Those simple words that betokened the love that was always there, invisible to me in my stubbornness. "I'll need my wedding ring back."

"Of course my love." I pull her tighter against me, my heart feeling as though it will burst. I'd been waiting for those words, that promise she was home for good. "I do not believe I have ever known happiness so great as at this moment."

"Get used to it. I'm going to make you happy forever, husband." She says the last word with her characteristic little purr.

"As you command, my wife." I kiss the top of her head. Perhaps I have not earned the love she so wondrously gives to me but I can repay it in kind. "I love you, Kitten."

* * *

_Hello, Lovelies._

_I hope you enjoyed the ending! Thank you again for bearing with my slow updates and for reading my little passion project._

_As always, you can find me on Twitter tragedybunny. I don't know what I'll take on next - but I hope you will still love it._


End file.
